My Soul, your beats
by Sui Felton
Summary: Hay cosas contra las que simplemente no puedes luchar, aun cuando es lo que más anhelas en el mundo. ¿Cómo poder corregir un destino qué tu mismo has forjado?... A veces, la felicidad te es regalada por quien menos te lo esperas... -HIATUS INDEFINIDO- Lo siento ;A;
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** My soul, your beats

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.

**Warnings:** Theodore/Draco y Harry/Ginny

**Género:** Slash

**Clasificación:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton

Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin

* * *

**My Soul, your beats...**

Harry suspiró con resignación mientras se pasaba una mano por su ya desarreglado cabello. Una parte de él se encontraba aliviada de encontrarse lejos de casa: Paris le parecía bastante acogedora, en especial después de la última pelea con su esposa; en ese momento lo que realmente necesitaba era un poco de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que lo había abandonado desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro de ese enorme auditorio, pues se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Miraba con nerviosismo hacia ambos lados de la sala, deslumbrándose con la elegante arquitectura. No estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de eventos, y mucho menos a vestir de esta manera. Le hacía sentirse como un estúpido snob y eso lo molestaba de sobre manera.

―Por el amor a Merlín, Potter― dijo Blaise Zabini con frustración―. Deja de moverte así y deja en paz el nudo de tu corbata.

―Oh, como lo lamento― contestó Harry con el mismo tono―. Pero si no mal recuerdo yo te dije que estas cosas no me gustan, pero aun así insististe en traerme contigo.

―¿Qué esperabas?― Preguntó Blaise mientras fruncía el ceño―. Se supone que ambos estamos en un viaje diplomático, es obvio que tenemos que asistir juntos a todos los eventos.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún comentario mordaz; sabía que discutir no lo llevaría a nada bueno. Además, Zabini tenía la razón, aunque por supuesto eso jamás lo admitiría.

―Veo que no has cambiado nada, Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tanto, que casi podía jurar que sus cejas llegaban hasta donde comenzaba a nacer su cabello. Theodore Nott estaba de pie, frente a él, con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, un tanto burlona y divertida, pero con un extraño y melancólico brillo en los ojos. ¡Lo miraba con pena, por todos los dioses!

―Nott― saludó con voz neutra mientras intentaba disimular la naciente frustración que le recorría las entrañas.

El rubio bufó en respuesta y sonrió mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a su amigo.

―En serio, Potter, trata de no dormirte durante el concierto― dijo y sonrió de lado mientras acomodaba su túnica de gala.

En otras circunstancias Harry podría haberse ofendido por el comentario, sin embargo en esa ocasión sólo le ofreció una sonrisa como respuesta y lo observó un momento mientras se despedía de Zabini para después desaparecer agraciadamente entre la multitud.

―Pareces sorprendido― dijo Blaise mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

―No esperaba verlo por aquí, es todo― contestó distraídamente mientras las luces del auditorio se apagaban y los primeros músicos salían al escenario.

Trató de despejar su mente, pero los pensamientos sobre sus últimos meses en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería eran demasiado insistentes cómo para poder ignorarlos.

En aquel entonces, casi un año después de la caída de Voldemort, la vida en el mundo mágico transcurría con relativa normalidad. La vida escolar no fue la excepción. Aun cuando asistía a muchos eventos del ministerio ―obligado, para su mala fortuna―, su vida comenzó a tomar un ritmo mucho más tranquilo del esperado. Su relación con Ginny Weasley prosperó rápidamente y llenó, en parte, aquel extraño sentimiento de vacío que lo atormentaba desde hacía unos meses.

Vacío que logró incrementarse en el momento que la casa de Salazar Slytherin anunció con emoción la fértil relación que sus ídolos, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, comenzaban en aquel entonces. Recordaba con claridad la ira que sintió en aquel momento, e inesperadamente, un enorme sentimiento de pérdida. Se sintió traicionado, abandonado, pero no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué.

Suponía que tenía que ver con las intensas y melancólicas miradas que Malfoy le había dirigido en sus primeros encuentros después de la batalla. En aquel momento las atribuyó al pésimo momento por el que pasaba su familia y no le prestó más atención. Ambos, en un acuerdo tácito ―o eso pensaba él―, simplemente comenzaron a ignorarse.

Sin embargo, la mirada del rubio era algo que, incluso en el presente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza. El anhelo, el dolor, y la angustia que sintió en aquel entonces fueron tan tangibles, que algo en su interior gritaba por apaciguar ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, para cuando finalmente había adquirido el valor para tratar de hablar con Malfoy, se dio cuenta de que su ayuda ya no era necesaria en lo absoluto, pues Theodore Nott le había devuelto la sonrisa.

El grito de una soprano le hizo dar un pequeño e involuntario salto en su asiento, haciendo que Blaise lo mirara con una ceja arqueada, a lo cual, Harry solo contestó con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa. Había estado tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que ya había pasado casi la mitad del programa.

Observó a la cantante y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Se repitió mentalmente lo mismo que se dijo en aquel entonces, que nada de lo concerniente a Draco Malfoy tenía nada que ver con él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuarenta minutos después, con el culo un tanto entumecido y los ojos ardiéndole, Harry Potter contuvo un nuevo bostezo. Sólo dos actuaciones más y seria libre de semejante tortura; al menos en parte, porque lo siguiente era el banquete, aunque eso era lo de menos; la buena comida nunca se despreciaba.

Las luces se apagaron y la gente guardó silencio total, un joven rubio, ataviado en una elegante túnica negra, salió al escenario. Harry ahogó su sorpresa. Theodore Nott sonrió cortésmente hacia el público y tomó asiento frente al elegante piano que apareció detrás de él. Cerró los ojos uno momento y dejó que sus manos se movieran con libertad sobre las teclas del piano.

Harry observó con asombro la enorme habilidad con la que Theodore interpretaba la melodía, la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndolo con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose al ritmo de la sonata.

―Bueno, su estilo no ha cambiado en lo absoluto― comentó Blaise con una sonrisa mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

―No tenía idea de que Nott fuera uno de los participantes de este recital― murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras se dejaba envolver por la suave melodía que tocaba el rubio.

Si bien Theodore no estaba haciendo una interpretación mágica ―en la cual los instrumentos encantados seguían la melodía según las habilidades del intérprete―, la sonata deleitaba a todos los presentes.

Harry cerró los ojos, relajándose con el suave sonido que inundaba el auditorio y una extraña paz le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Aún cuando él no era un experto en música ―y menos de la música mágica―, podía percibir a la perfección el mensaje de la pieza. La sensación de cambio, de inicio. Abrió los ojos justo antes de que la melodía llegara a su fin, y vio la cálida y satisfactoria sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Nott. Sin duda alguna él mismo disfrutaba de lo que hacía, y eso lograba que el resto de los presentes también lo hiciera.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie y recibía con una reverencia la cálida ovación del público. Sin embargo, no se retiró del escenario.

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió el programa que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido sobre sus piernas. Pasó directo hacía la última página. Si no mal recordaba, únicamente faltaba una actuación para que el concierto llegara finalmente a su fin. Leyó con cuidado el último párrafo del panfleto, y su corazón casi se detiene.

" _11. Debussy, Suite Bergamasque – Primer Movimiento: Prélude_

_Interprete: Theodore Nott (Piano)_

_12. Debussy, Sonata para Violín en G Menor: Allegro Vivo_

_Interpretación a Dúo: Theodore Nott (Piano) y Draco Malfoy (Violín)_

_Quince minutos después del cierre del concierto, se les invita a una cena exclusiva para los asistentes a este evento. Los asistentes se encargarán de guiarlos hacia las chimeneas de la Red Flú indicadas._

_Para mayor información, favor de contactar a Gabrielle Dupont en la oficina de…"_

No pudo seguir leyendo, puesto que los murmullos y exclamaciones lo trajeron rápidamente a la realidad. Nuevamente alzó la mirada hacia el escenario, e inmediatamente después, el panfleto entre sus manos fue arrugado con fuerza. Theodore Nott sonreía con calidez mientras extendía la mano hacía el joven rubio platinado que lo veía desde el otro lado del escenario. Draco Malfoy, vestido en un hermoso traje blanco con bordes dorados, bufó desde su lugar mientras sus blancas mejillas se teñían levemente de rosa.

―Malfoy…― susurró Harry mientras observaba como ambos rubios quedaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Nott tomó la mano izquierda de su acompañante y la besó con suavidad, haciendo que este diera un pequeño e involuntario respingo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban aun más. Después de eso, Draco frunció el seño y le dio un pellizco en el hombro.

―Esos dos...― murmuró Blaise con diversión mientras observaba a sus dos amigos.

Harry no podía alejar la mirada de Malfoy, era como si su mente y cuerpo quisieran grabar cada pequeño detalle del rubio. Al parecer no había crecido mucho mas desde su graduación, pues Nott lo sobrepasaba fácilmente con unos diez centímetros. Estaba delgado, pero su cuerpo se había estilizado en gran medida, seguramente no practicaba muchos deportes. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Del mismo color gris plateado que podía recordar, parecían tener un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Parecía feliz, realmente feliz. Aún cuando dirigía miradas indignadas hacia Nott, era obvio que entre ellos había mucho más que sólo una amistad.

Draco cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas de sus manos, estas comenzaron a brillar levemente, mientras las separaba, un hermoso y reluciente violín apareció entre ellas, admirando a todos los presentes. Momentos después, Malfoy colocó el instrumento en su hombro y dirigió una mirada cómplice hacia Nott, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Theodore inició la sonata con un suave movimiento de teclas, seguido casi de inmediato por Draco, quien había cerrado los ojos casi de inmediato, dejándose llevar por la melodía. Su interpretación era suave pero enérgica en los momentos precisos, gracias a la perfecta sincronía que compartían los dos jóvenes.

Harry estaba extasiado. Sin saber el por qué, su mirada no podía despegarse de los suaves movimiento de las manos de Draco Malfoy, con las cuales sostenía el arco con delicadeza y firmeza. Manos que deslizaban sus largos y finos dedos por las cuerdas mientras el arco las tensaba para poder emitir el hermoso sonido que inundaba sus sentidos. Todo en los movimientos de Draco le hacía sentir al borde del éxtasis, cómo si no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba la hermosa melodía que el rubio era capaz de tocar.

Durante el primer crescendo, un fuerte dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Trayendo consigo un sinfín de imágenes de sucesos que desconocía por completo. Pero que lo tenían a él, y a Draco Malfoy cómo sus protagonistas.

o.o.o

_Las manos de Harry subieron hasta el fino rostro de Draco, quien cerró los ojos ante el tierno e íntimo contacto. Ambos suspiraron a la vez._

―_Por favor, Draco…― murmuró el pelinegro con preocupación mientras acomodaba las finas hebras plateadas detrás de las orejas del rubio―. Sé que es peligroso, pero voy a estar bien… ―Besó con ternura la frente del Slytherin mientras este solo dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro―. Necesito que te quedes aquí._

―_Eres un mentiroso, Potter― murmuró Draco con voz trémula mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior―. Sabes perfectamente que necesitas toda la ayuda posible para poder derrotar a ese demente._

_Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa._

―_Sé mejor que nadie, de lo que eres capaz, Draco― acercó su boca a la del rubio, hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozándose, causando que los corazones de ambos comenzaran a latir a un ritmo ansioso y desesperado―. Por favor… ―Suplicó―. Quédate aquí._

_Los labios rosas de Draco temblaron ligeramente. Sabía que Harry lo encerraría bajo un sinfín de protecciones., que sería prácticamente imposible para el sólo poder romperlas. Suspiró. Debía resignarse, el permanecería en Grimmauld Place le gustara o no._

―_Prométeme que…― jadeó al sentir la respiración de Harry sobre sus labios― …que vendrás en cuanto todo esto termine._

_Harry sonrió levemente y asintió, para finalmente sellar los labios de Draco con los suyos._

o.o.o

Abrió los ojos, angustiado, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué significaban esas imágenes? En el escenario, Theodore y Draco seguían tocando la sonata de manera armoniosa, la única diferencia era que Draco, se había recargado levemente en uno de los costados del piano. Nott sonreía, claramente complacido de que el otro rubio buscara su cercanía durante la interpretación. Draco abrió los ojos ligeramente, para dirigir una cálida mirada hacia su acompañante.

Un fuerte nudo en el estómago dejó a Harry sin respiración al darse cuenta de la intensidad de esos ojos grises. Pero sobre todo, una gran angustia le recorrió el alma entera. Él ya había visto esa mirada antes, y no sólo una vez. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se preguntaba por qué tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo importante.

_o.o.o_

_El esbelto y delicado cuerpo de Draco cayó irremediablemente sobre la cama. Harry contempló la desnudez del cuerpo que había anhelado tanto, que había invadido sus sueños y sus más locas fantasías de adolescente. Porque no, ya no era Ginny… ni Cho, las protagonistas de sus sueños y deseos. _

_Desde hacía un par de meses era el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy con el que soñaba por las noches. Eran sus gemidos los que deseaba escuchar. Era su cálido interior el que deseaba probar._

―_Draco…― jadeó Harry con deseo mientras acariciaba con ternura la suave y sonrojada mejilla de Malfoy._

―_Por favor…― dijo Draco con voz agitada y temblorosa―. Aún puedes…― gimió al sentir el roce de su miembro con el de Harry―. Aún puedes detenerte…_

_Harry sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba la blanca mano del rubio a los labios._

―_El problema es…― lamió sensualmente la punta de su dedo índice―. Que yo no quiero detenerme, Draco._

_Sin decir más, dirigió su dedo hacia la rosada y apretada entrada de Draco, quien arqueó levemente la espalda ante el íntimo roce. Ambos gimieron, para después entregarse en un apasionado beso._

o.o.o

Jadeó, sintiéndose increíblemente pleno ante el vivido recuerdo; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido, y de una manera que no lograba comprender, también sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Era increíble, él, Harry Potter, había hecho el amor con Draco Malfoy; pero sobre todas las cosas, el sentimiento que experimentó en aquella ocasión le había proporcionado una increíble felicidad. Una dicha tan grande, que no podía compararla con alguna otra.

Los fuertes aplausos del público interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el escenario, donde Theodore y Draco hacían una leve reverencia hacia su audiencia, quienes completamente fascinados, aplaudían y alababan su interpretación.

Harry observaba a Draco completamente extasiado, como si con la mirada quisiera beber hasta el último detalle del joven. Mas la realidad le golpeó dura e implacablemente, pues Theodore Nott tomó la mano de Draco y besó con suavidad la palma de su mano mientras le sonreía cálida e íntimamente. Eso, sumado a la pequeña sonrisa con la que Draco correspondió al gesto, le devolvió inmediatamente la razón.

Él y Draco no estaban juntos.

Aun cuando su amor fue inmenso en el pasado eso no contaba en lo absoluto ahora: ambos habían tomado un camino diferente. Draco sostenía una tierna relación con Theodore Nott y él…

―Estoy casado… con Ginny Weasley…― murmuró para sí con voz ahogada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Angustiado, dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario, Draco caminaba hacia la salida del mismo, de la mano de Nott.

Sentía que se ahogaba. En un intento por calmar su angustia, se retiró rápidamente. Empujando sin querer a algunos de los invitados, quienes le veían escandalizados por su comportamiento, se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. Escuchó que Zabini lo llamaba y que algunas personas salían detrás de él. Sin embargo nada de eso le importaba en ese momento; necesitaba paz, necesitaba aire. Pero sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba saber.

¿Por qué Draco no estaba a su lado? ¿Qué había sucedido con su relación? Y más importante: ¿por qué lo había olvidado todo?

* * *

Para leer una versión más decorada y con hermosas ilustraciones, , por favor diríjanse al siguiente link:

h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 10526 . html

También podrán encontrar los links a las canciones interpretadas por Theo y Drake.

Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer longfic en el fandom de Harry Potter, estoy muy emocionada ^/^

Quiero dar las gracias a mi awesome beta, Cydalima Faëlivrin. Sin ella, este fic no se leería de manera decente ;3;

Te quiero, Cyda! Mil gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindas! *estruja*

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Realmente no sabría decir de cuantos capítulos va a consistir esta historia, sin embargo, no será muy largo, pues tengo otros proyectos en puerta. Realmente les recomiendo visitar el link del Lj, pues las ilustraciones que acompañan mi fic son en verdad hermosas. De hecho, pienso que le dan un tono completamente diferente xD

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tengo que ir a casa xDDD

Recuerden que los comentarios, son amor 3

Mil besos! ^ ^/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** My soul, your beats  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
**Warnings:** Theodore/Draco y Harry/Ginny  
**Género:** Slash  
**Clasificación:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

**Autora:** Sui Felton  
**Beta:** Cydalima Faëlivrin

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y después de dar un par de pasos se recargó en la fría pared de su habitación. Esa noche el hotel estaba sumamente tranquilo. "Si grito, todo el mundo se dará cuenta", pensó mientras sonreía con ironía; mordió su tembloroso labio inferior y se llevó una mano al rostro, en un vago intento por calmar su desesperación.

―Soy patético…― se dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Sin poder evitarlo, un recuerdo más acudió a su mente.

_Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados en uno de los cómodos sillones de Grimauld Place, disfrutando de la calidez de la sala en un día de otoño._

―_Oye, Draco― dijo Harry con curiosidad mientras observaba al rubio, quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sillón._

―_¿Qué pasa?― Preguntó Draco, abstraído por completo al libro que leía en esos momentos._

_Harry sonrió y acortó la distancia que había entre ambos. Al estar junto a Draco, se recargó en su hombro para después susurrarle algo al oído, haciendo que el rubio jadeara avergonzado mientras un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas._

―_¿Qué te parece?― el pelinegro sonrió con diversión mientras observaba el fuerte rubor en el rostro de su amante._

―_E-Eres un imbécil, Potter― masculló Malfoy con nerviosismo mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de las páginas del libro._

―Realmente patético… ¿Verdad?

―_Prométeme que…_― _Draco jadeó al sentir la respiración de Harry sobre sus labios―, que vendrás en cuanto todo esto termine._

_Harry sonrió levemente y asintió, para finalmente sellar los labios de Draco con los suyos._

―Draco…― susurró Harry. El nombre resonó en la habitación, como una burla a lo que sentía en ese momento―. Draco…― repitió mientras a su mente llegaban toda clase de recuerdos del pasado que vivió junto al rubio.

Recuerdos tristes, recuerdos felices; el recuerdo de una pelea y el de una salida a un café ―Draco hartándose de dulces y Harry burlándose de él porque "seguro que engordas si comes tanto azúcar" ―. Todos ellos significativos, en especial porque en aquel entonces lo vivido con Draco era el motivo por el cual seguía esforzándose para derrotar a Voldemort. Quería ser feliz, y quería que Draco lo fuera también.

Se dejó caer lentamente, hasta que quedó sentado sobre el piso de la oscura habitación.

El banquete había sido una tortura. Cada vez que veía a Draco, cada vez que escuchaba su suave y aterciopelada voz a la distancia, un recuerdo lo asaltaba sin piedad, cortándole el aliento, partiéndole el corazón. Le dolía en el alma ver a Draco junto a alguien más, ver que Theodore lo tomara de la mano, que le susurrara cosas al oído. Todo eso era una que le provocaba más dolor que un _crucio_. Sin embargo, pensó Harry, era demasiado masoquista por soportar eso y más, pues el anhelo de ver a Draco, de escuchar su voz, de ver el brillo plateado de sus ojos, fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Sus ojos se posaron en las finas botellas de whiskey de fuego del mini bar. Con un _accio_ hizo aparecer una en su mano, y sin moverse un milímetro del suelo, se llevó la botella directamente a la boca, anhelando sentir la irritante sensación en la garganta y el entumecimiento de sus sentidos. Porque lo sabía, ¡por Merlín que lo sabía! Draco Malfoy era feliz. Y eso, por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, lo hacía feliz a él también. Aún cuando esa felicidad fuera producto del amor que Theodore Nott le proporcionaba, y no del suyo.

―Pero aun así…― murmuró con voz ronca, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a picar por las lágrimas contenidas y que su cuerpo parecía negarse a derramar―, no puedo ignorar lo que siento por él.

Buscó refugio en la oscuridad de la habitación y consuelo en el ardiente líquido que recorría su garganta.

**My Soul, your beats**

**Capítulo 2**

Ginny Weasley sonrió complacida ante el espejo de la habitación, su vestido nuevo era hermoso, de color crema y se ajustaba con gracia a sus atributos femeninos. Seguramente a Harry le encantaría.

Bajó con gracia los escalones del recibidor principal, sonriendo feliz ante la próxima llegada de su esposo. Aún cuando habían discutido fuertemente antes de que él se marchara, sabía que las cosas entre los dos estarían bien al momento de su regreso, porque los problemas con Harry siempre se solucionaban. El amor que se tenían los hacía superar cualquier obstáculo, o al menos, eso había creído siempre.

Entró a la sala, esperando encontrar a sus pequeños hijos, James y Albus, jugando con los gatitos que Hermione les había regalado hacía apenas unos días. Los niños habían estado muy emocionados desde entonces; especialmente Albus, quien, con apenas seis meses de edad, ya era un pequeño tornado que azotaba con las paredes de la casa.

―Niños, es hora de ir con la abue…― calló de inmediato. En la sala, frente a ella, estaba sentado su esposo, Harry Potter, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fuertemente fruncido―. Harry…― murmuró con asombró―. Perdona, no te escuché llegar.

Harry se puso de pie, lentamente, haciendo que las alarmas internas de Ginny comenzarán a sonar: era obvio que algo no estaba bien ahí. Abrió la boca para preguntar por los niños, pero fue interrumpida por Harry casi inmediatamente.

―Los niños están en casa de tu madre, no te preocupes.

La voz de su esposo había sido tan seria y parecía taladrarle con la mirada que Ginny no pudo evitar el impulso de tragar en seco.

―Y-Ya veo…― giró sobre sus talones e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Harry fue más rápido que ella y la tomó de la mano con fuerza―-. ¿H-Harry?― Estaba asustada, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

―Tenemos que hablar.

Algo en el tono de voz de su esposo le hizo entrar en pánico y no sabía por qué. Era tonto sentir miedo, y lo sabía, porque Harry, su Harry, jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño. Pero aun sabiéndolo su cuerpo respondía ante la situación como si se encontrara en peligro.

―¿S-Sí?― Giró hacia él con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el creciente nerviosismo dentro de ella―. Por supuesto, cariño― se separó de él con un fluido movimiento y, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Harry suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de acomodar sus cabellos mientras buscaba mantener la calma. Giró el rostro hacia su mujer y notó claramente el nerviosismo que emanaba. No sería nada fácil.

Pero necesitaba saber.

―He visto a Draco― dijo sin rodeos, pues pensó, que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par. El pánico la invadió y, en un acto reflejo, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente junto al sofá. Harry observó con tristeza el nerviosismo y desesperación pintados en el rostro de su esposa. Ella estaba enterada, no cabía duda.

―¿Ah, sí?― Contestó ella con voz temblorosa―. N-No sabía que _ese_ vivía en Francia…

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia Ginny, quien comenzó a temblar.

―Ginny…― murmuró, debatiéndose entre la rabia y la decepción.

―¡No sé qué te habrá dicho _ese_!― Exclamó la pelirroja con aparente indignación―. ¡Pero te aseguro que todas son mentiras, Harry!

Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creerlo…

―Ni siquiera pude cruzar una palabra con él, Ginny― dijo con suavidad, tratando de contener la los sentimientos que luchaban por salir su cuerpo a manera de gritos o, por qué no, de magia―. Por lo que veo tienes mucho que decirme al respecto, Ginevra.

Ginny soltó un jadeo de incredulidad y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―Eso quiere decir que…― murmuró con voz temblorosa mientras giraba el rostro hacia él.

―Sí― asintió Harry―. Recuperé mis recuerdos, Ginny.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con sorpresa y su rostro cambió del miedo al terror rápidamente.

―Ha-Harry...― La pelirroja avanzó hacia él y estiró la mano, tratando de alcanzarle, pero Harry la detuvo por los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos. Por primera vez en todos los años que tenía de conocerle, Ginny sintió miedo con ver esos ojos verdes.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ginny?― preguntó Harry con voz estrangulada cuando ella comenzó a llorar―. ¿Por qué me hicieron esto, Ginny?

―No― contestó ella mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando el daño que le habían provocado―. Yo te amo, Harry. Nunca…

―No, Ginny― dijo Harry con voz firme, interrumpiéndola mientras la alejaba aún más de él―. Lo nuestro se había terminado, yo amaba...― hizo una pausa y se corrigió― yo amo a Draco. Tú lo sabías, ¡todos ustedes lo sabían!― Alzó la voz sin poderlo evitar. Sintió cómo esa rabia contenida luchaba por salir y se lo permitió―: ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¿POR QUÉ LO ALEJARON DE MI LADO?

―¡Eso no es cierto!― Ginny intentó defenderse mientras daba un paso hacia atrás―. ¡Sólo queríamos lo mejor para ti, Harry!

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. La tensión era evidente, y ambos lo sabían. Ginny miraba a todas partes, evitando el contacto visual con Harry mientras lágrimas de desesperación continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Después de casi un minuto, Harry frunció el ceño y se alejó más de ella.

―¿Lo mejor para mí?― preguntó con incredulidad, sintiendo que la rabia se incrementaba aún más―. ¡¿Lo mejor para mí?― repitió, alzando la voz―. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa, Ginny?

―¡Tú no lo recordabas!― se apresuró a decir ella mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos, en un intento desesperado por evitar la situación―. ¡Tú no lo recordabas!

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese momento una serie de imágenes llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza.

Él, tendido en una de las camas de San Mungo, con Ginny a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, y algunos de sus amigos acompañándolo. Draco apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, fijando su mirada gris en ambos… y después, él mismo, arrojando un florero y estrellándolo en el suelo, exigiendo que sacaran a ese _intento de mortífago_ de su habitación. Draco bajando la mirada, murmurando una disculpa y después saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, seguido por una preocupada Pansy Parkinson y un colérico Blaise Zabini. Finalmente, Theodore Nott, observándolo un momento y cerrando la puerta poco después.

―Yo…― su corazón dio un enorme vuelco, sintiendo una asfixiante opresión en el pecho.

―Es cierto, Harry…― murmuró Ginny. Sonreía hacia la nada, de manera un tanto cruel, aferrándose a esa única arma―. Tú lo olvidaste, lo repudiaste―, se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de sofocar un sollozo―, y me elegiste a mí, me buscaste a mí, porque me amas a mí, Harry―, dio un paso hacia él―. ¿Es que no lo ves, Harry? ¡Nuestro amor triunfo al final!

―Ginny…― Harry le miró con tristeza. Le dolía verla en ese estado, negándose por completo a la realidad. Ella avanzó un poco más y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Nuestro amor triunfo, Harry― repitió su esposa mientras continuaba llorando silenciosamente, aferrándose a él―. Él… Esa serpiente no pudo separarnos.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, la tomó por los hombros, esta vez con suavidad, y la separó de él. Y le sonrió con tristeza.

―No, Ginny― le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con suavidad―, nuestro amor terminó en el momento en el que me engañaste, acostándote con Dean― Ginny volvió a sollozar, negando en silencio y Harry solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza―. Pero Draco curó mis heridas, y yo hice lo mismo con las suyas…

Ginny se refugió en sus brazos nuevamente, llorando y rogando su perdón, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba. Harry, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y buscó en sus recuerdos. La sonrisa de Draco era un bálsamo para su corazón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El invierno al fin había llegado, cubriendo con frío y nieve toda la ciudad, helando hasta los huesos de aquellos que se veían en la necesidad de circular por las blancas calles del mundo muggle, y por supuesto, del mágico. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente, Harry metió las manos bajo su túnica, tratando de calentarlas un poco. Avanzaba con la mirada fija en el piso, pensando en mil y un cosas al mismo tiempo.

Disminuyó la velocidad de su andar, recordando. El enfrentamiento con los Weasley y el resto de sus amigos también fue doloroso; ninguno se atrevió a negar nada, sólo bajaron el rostro, avergonzados y arrepentidos. Ron y Hermione intentaron hacerle ver que todo lo que hicieron, lo hicieron pensando en su bienestar. No querían hacerle daño, dijeron…

Pero lo hicieron.

En medio de toda aquella confusión, pensó que su relación con Ginny había prosperado, sin poder recordar que ellos dos habían terminado mucho antes; y nadie fue capaz de sacarlo de su error, de explicarle la situación. Eran sus amigos, su familia, y aún cuando desearía poder culparlos por todo, sabía bien que no podía hacerlo. Sí, perdió a Draco, pero no fue sólo por el hecho de haberlo olvidado todo. Durante todos esos años su cuerpo parecía recordarle, pues al verle, éste sentía y gritaba aquello que su mente no podía recordar. Pero no fue capaz de seguir aquellos instintos, fue el miedo a ese extraño e intenso sentimiento desconocido lo que no le permitió acercarse a él.

Los dos siguieron por caminos diferentes. La pelea contra Voldemort se había llevado consigo los recuerdos de ocho meses completos, incluyendo por supuesto, el tiempo que sonrió al lado de Draco. Aún cuando una parte de él deseaba retroceder el tiempo y cambiar la situación, no podía arrepentirse del camino que había tomado. Adoraba a sus hijos, los amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y ese era motivo suficiente para no maldecir su suerte ni su destino.

―Aun así…― se dijo mientras buscaba un poco de calor bajo su bufanda.

―No deja de doler…― respondió una voz a su lado. Theodore Nott sonreía levemente, justo en medio del callejón Diagon―. ¿Verdad Potter?

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, lo último que esperaba era encontrárselo a él, de entre toda la gente.

―Nott…

El rubio alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisita de incredulidad se dibujaba en sus labios.

―Merlín, Potter― bufó divertido―. Cualquiera diría que has visto a un fantasma.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco ofendido ante la diversión de Theodore.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?― preguntó a la defensiva.

―Bueno, bueno…― respondió Nott moviendo las manos en un gesto que restaba importancia a su pregunta―. Sólo estoy de paso por Inglaterra. No cometo ningún crimen al visitar a mis amigos, ¿o sí, señor auror?

―No, por supuesto que no… ― se apresuró a decir Harry, nervioso, tratando de controlar su vergüenza.

―Eso pensé.

Theodore comenzó a caminar, con la clara intención de continuar con su camino. Harry sintió nuevamente aquella presión en el pecho, la misma que lo dejaba sin respiración cada vez que recordaba ese concierto. Pero aún con eso, su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo entero gritaban por saber de Draco Malfoy, y si había alguien que pudiera decirle cómo se encontraba, ése era Theodore Nott.

―¿Cómo está?― preguntó Harry justo en el momento en que Theodore pasaba junto a él, haciendo que éste se detuviera en seco―. ¿Cómo está?― Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez girando el rostro levemente, buscando la mirada del otro.

Nott no contestó, simplemente le observó fijamente unos momentos, después suspiró y alzo la mirada mientras sonreía, provocando que su aliento se transformara en vaho.

―Eres una persona bastante interesante, Potter― giró el rostro hacia él y le dirigió una mirada que Harry no supo cómo interpretar―. Supongo que es porque eres un Gryffindor.

―Responde mi pregunta, por favor― dijo Harry mientras apretaba los dientes.

―Sí, supongo que debe ser eso― Theodore sonrió con diversión y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―. Invítame a un café, Potter.

―¿Un café….?― jadeó Harry con incredulidad. Conversar con ese tipo era toda una odisea.

―Me interrogas sobre la persona que amo― contestó Nott con un gesto de falso dramatismo―. Un café es lo menos que puedes invitarme, ¿no crees?― Y sonrió, con toda la arrogancia de la que un Slytherin sangre pura era capaz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Veinte minutos después, ambos se encontraban dentro de una cálida cafetería, con el olor a café y chocolate inundando todo el lugar.

―Esto es maravilloso― suspiró Theodore con una boba sonrisa―. Siempre he dicho que el café de este lugar es el mejor.

En ese momento se acercó una de las meseras, quien desviaba la mirada constantemente hacia Harry, cosa que él intentaba ignorar lo mejor posible. Cinco años habían pasado desde el final de la guerra y él aún no podía acostumbrarse a todas esas miradas de adoración.

―E-Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor Potter― dijo la joven muy ruborizada―. ¿P-Puedo tomar su orden?

Harry se aguantó un bufido mientras Theodore observaba la carta con fascinación.

―¡Oh! ¡Veo que han agregado cosas nuevas al menú!― Comentó con entusiasmo mientras se quitaba los guantes y Harry se aguantaba un comentario sarcástico al respecto―. Quisiera un Café Bombón y un Cheesecake de almendras con crema batida, por favor― dijo mientras le dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa a la camarera, quien parecía querer comérselo con la mirada, y no precisamente de enfado.

―A mí sólo un expreso, gracias.

Cuando la chica se retiró ―no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de cordero degollado a Nott―, Harry bufó para sus adentros mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mesa para apoyarse y mirar distraídamente por la ventana.

―Cuando vives con Draco debes acostumbrarte a consumir una gran cantidad de azúcar― comentó Theodore, llamando por completo su atención.

―¿Qué dices…?― Preguntó Harry con suavidad.

―Le encantan los dulces― respondió el otro. Le dirigió una mirada profunda, leyendo cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones―. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?― Se encogió de hombros e hizo espacio en la mesa, pues la camarera ya había regresado con su pedido.

―Sí…― le imitó Harry mientras fijaba su mirada en su humeante expreso―. Eso ya lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, esperando a que la joven terminara de colocar el servicio para Nott. Una vez que se retiró, Harry se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, en un intento por controlar su frustración. Theodore dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y después clavó sus ojos azules en los de Harry.

―¿Cuándo recuperaste tus recuerdos, Potter?― Preguntó sin vacilación, provocando un jadeo involuntario en Harry―. Vamos, que eres demasiado obvio― añadió en un tono un tanto burlón.

Harry carraspeó un poco nervioso mientras se acomodaba en su sitio. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su propia taza de café, buscando las palabras que necesitaba para expresar todo aquello que deseaba. Alzó la mirada hacia Nott, notando como éste arqueaba una ceja; Harry apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Hace tres meses, aproximadamente― dijo con un suspiro.

―Tres meses…― Theodore se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó por unos momentos―. ¡Oh! Fue en el concierto de Paris, verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran dos amigos de toda la vida en una charla común y corriente. El asunto era que ésta no era una charla común y corriente, y ellos dos no eran amigos.

―Sí…― suspiró, cansado de sentirse tenso ante la presencia de ese hombre―. La verdad es que fue esa noche cuando recuperé la memoria.

―Claro…― asintió Theodore para sus adentros―. Eso explica muchas cosas―, se recargó sobre la mesa y sonrió―. Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu actitud durante el banquete de celebración.

Potter emitió un pequeño jadeo mientras boqueaba un par de veces. ¿Había sido descubierto tan fácil? ¿Cuántas personas se habían dado cuenta de ello? ¿Draco también lo había visto? ¡Merlín! ¡Eso no se lo esperaba!

―E-Eso es…

―Merlín, eres demasiado transparente― dijo Nott con diversión―. Puedo ver con claridad cómo se mueven los engranes de tu cerebro, Potter. La sutileza y la discreción no son precisamente tu fuerte― enderezó nuevamente la espalda y movió la mano para restarle importancia al asunto―. No pasa nada, Draco no se dio cuenta, no te preocupes.

―Pero…― Harry no pudo evitar seguir un poco nervioso.

―Insisto, no pasa nada.

―¿Él supo de mi presencia?― preguntó sin más, alzando la mirada con decisión. Theodore no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a observarlo, detrás de su taza de café―. ¿Lo supo?

Nott colocó la tasa sobre la mesa, con aparente tranquilidad. Pero al alzar el rostro, Harry pudo ver en sus ojos la misma determinación que él tenía.

―Sí, lo supo― contestó finalmente―. Pero no tiene idea de que has recobrado tus recuerdos.

―Ya veo.

―Mi turno― Nott entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Tu familia ya está enterada de esto?

Obviamente se refería a Ginny y el resto de los Weasley, el leve resentimiento en el tono de su voz se lo hizo saber. Harry permaneció en silencio un momento antes de beber un trago de su expreso, sintiendo como si el calor de la bebida le diera las fuerzas para hablar.

―Sí, hablé con ellos cuando regresé de Paris.

―El mundo continúa girando, eso quiere decir que no te has separado de tu esposa. ¿Me equivoco?

―Efectivamente, no me he separado legalmente de Ginny― contestó, ignorando la ironía del comentario anterior.

―Legalmente… ― sonrió de nuevo―. Eso quiere decir que no viven bajo el mismo techo, ¿cierto?

―Cierto― respondió, de mal humor―. Has hecho tres preguntas de un golpe, Nott.

―Mi culpa― Theodore se llevó una mano al corazón―. Soy una persona curiosa, no me culpes por ello.

―Como sea.

Harry bufó, para después voltear el rostro hacia la ventana. Vio a una pareja pasar frente a ellos, tomados de la mano; les siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de su campo visual. Sabía que Nott tenía la mirada fija en él mas no le importó.

―¿Ha venido contigo?

―No. Scorpius tiene un pequeño resfriado, se ha quedado en casa cuidándolo.

―Ya veo…

Siguió mirando por la ventana, esperando que Nott no pudiera ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Un hijo. Draco y Nott tenían un hijo. Sabía que era cínico de su parte sentirse mal por ese hecho cuando él tenía los suyos. En plural. La magia era maravillosa, pensó, y casi sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en la que se hizo pública la noticia de un hechizo que permitía el nacimiento de un hijo de dos padres varones gracias a complicado conjuro que tomaba información genética de ambos padres y la mezclaba en una sola, creando la "semilla" que después era implantada en el útero de una mujer voluntaria.

―¿Qué edad tiene su bebé?― preguntó.

―Siete meses

Si Harry lo hubiera visto al rostro, habría visto una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Nott.

―Ya veo… Sólo dos meses le diferencian de Albus.

―Sí, nació la noche del 24 de Diciembre.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, dejando que el ruido de la cafetería aliviara un poco de la tensión que sentían. Harry cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Draco cuidando a su bebé.

―Seguro eres un buen padre, Draco― dijo con solemnidad para sí mismo, olvidando por un momento que Theodore también podía escucharlo. Pero él no dijo nada al respecto, sólo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

―He escuchado que tú esposa espera otro bebé― comentó Theodore sin mala intención―. Felicitaciones.

―Sí― contestó Harry con una sonrisa―. Los sanadores de San Mungo han dicho que se trata de una niña.

―Vaya, me alegro. Cuando Scorpius estaba por nacer, Daphne dijo que se trataba de una niña también, pero apesta como sanadora, Astoria nos sorprendió dándonos un varoncito― dijo felizmente―. Es lo que pasa cuando unes la magia de dos hombres, suceden cosas inesperadas.

―Oh, así que Astoria Greengrass es la madrina.

―Sí, no pudimos escoger a alguien mejor. Adora a Scorpius, después de todo lo llevó nueve meses en el vientre―suspiró―. Más que una madrina, es su madre. Insistió en quedarse con Draco para ayudarlo a cuidar de él.

―Me alegra escucharlo― dijo Harry con sinceridad.

En ese momento sonó la alarma del reloj de Theodore, haciendo que ambos hombres se sorprendieran. Nott miró la hora, frunció ligeramente el ceño y suspiró con cansancio.

―Tengo una cita dentro de diez minutos― explicó a modo de disculpa.

―Entiendo― dijo Harry mientras lo observaba ponerse los guantes y la bufanda. Se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia el rubio―. Muchas gracias. Por todo.

Theodore lo observó un momento, se encogió de hombros y sonrió, para después estrechar la mano que le ofrecía.

―No tienes porqué agradecer, Potter.

―Sí lo tengo― dijo con decisión―. Sé qué haces feliz a Draco, es por eso que te doy las gracias. Cuida de él, por favor.

―¿No piensas decirle nada?― Preguntó Nott mientras lo observaba con atención.

―No puedo hacerlo― dijo Harry mientras desviaba la mirada―. Él ya ha hecho su vida contigo, además yo tengo dos hijos, más una que viene en camino. No quiero ponerlo en más dificultades de las que ya ha pasado, Nott. Lo nuestro es pasado, y es ahí en donde debe quedarse.

Nott abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato y sonrió.

―Tonto Gryffindor― murmuró con voz suave.

―¿Has dicho algo?

―No, para nada― dijo con inocencia mientras dejaba diez galeones sobre la mesa―. Dame tu dirección.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad.

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Es que hablo en mandarín, Potter? ― Frunció el ceño―. Bien, sí hablo mandarín, pero ese no es el punto. Necesito enviarte un par de cosas, dame tu dirección―. Tronó los dedos y apareció pluma y pergamino.

Harry asintió y escribió rápidamente, sin entender exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando. Le entregó el pergamino a Nott.

―No te entiendo, Nott. ―Dijo Harry mientras se frotaba el cabello con nerviosismo.

El rubio sonrió.

―No hace falta, yo sé mi cuento― dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del local―. Por cierto, Lily es un lindo nombre, significa "pura como un lirio"― y sin decir más, salió.

Harry se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. No entendía nada a ese sujeto. ¿Y cómo demonios se enteró de que quería ponerle ese nombre a su hija? Seguro usó la Legeremancia y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Suspiro, después de todo nunca había sido un buen Oclumentista. Tomó asiento nuevamente y observó que el Cheesecake que Nott había pedido, estaba completamente intacto.

* * *

Para leer en una versión más estilizada y con ilustraciones, plz visiten el siguiente enlace:

http : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 11809 . html

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo de "My soul, your beats" :3

Estoy muy emocionada por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi historia, gracias por los lindos comentarios y por marcarla como "Favorita" en ff(.)net, me han hecho sumamente feliz ^^

No he podido escribir tanto como quisiera, además de que de pronto me quedo trabada y no sé cómo expresar lo que quiero con palabras orz

Muchas gracias a mi Beta: Cyda, quien es de lo más awesome del mundo mundial, ¡Mil gracias por soportar todas mis ideas! Sé que no es algo fácil orz  
¡Te quiero!

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, si lo han disfrutado aunque sea un poco seré inmensamente feliz ^^

¡Hasta que nos leamos otra vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** My soul, your beats  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
**Warnings:** Theodore/Draco y Harry/Ginny  
**Género:** Slash  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 o M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

**Autora:** Sui Felton  
**Beta:** Cydalima Faëlivrin

* * *

La luz de la luna se coló por la ventana de la habitación, siendo como siempre, mudo testigo del movimiento sobre la cama. Los gemidos y jadeos se apoderaron como cada noche de la habitación que ambos compartían. Theodore levantó las caderas de Draco, haciendo que éste quedara sentado frente a él y sin dejar de penetrarlo unió sus labios con los de él de manera apasionada. Los gemidos de Draco se intensificaron, logrando arrancar jadeos desesperados de la garganta de Theo.

―T-Theo…― gimió Draco mientras abrazaba las caderas de su amante con las piernas.

―Por favor, Draco…― jadeó Theodore mientras comenzaba un pequeño recorrido de besos y mordidas en el cuello de Malfoy hasta llegar a sus rozados pezones.

Draco arqueó ligeramente la espalda y enterró las uñas en los hombros de Nott, quien ni siquiera pareció notarlo pues continuó con su labor, completamente extasiado con la imagen de Draco Malfoy sonrojado. Sostuvo la espalda de Draco con una mano, mientras que con la otra abrazaba su cadera, marcando el ritmo de las estocadas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes ojos malva contra luceros plateados brillando de éxtasis. Una gota cristalina resbaló por la mejilla de Draco; Theodore le observó de manera profunda y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su amante.

―Yo…― el rostro de Draco se congestionó aun más y se abrazó a Theodore con fuerza.

―Lo sé, tranquilo…― Theodore lo abrazó, queriendo protegerlo de todo. Y sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, acarició su espalda y nuca con lentitud, hasta enredar los dedos en su platinado cabello―. Te amo― llevó su mano al rosado miembro de Draco, y comenzó a acariciarlo a la misma velocidad de sus embestidas, cada vez más profundas, tocando el centro de placer del rubio―. No te imaginas cuanto, Draco.

Tras una embestida más, Draco alcanzó la cúspide del orgasmo, emitiendo un largo sollozo que inundó la habitación por completo. Largos chorros de semen cayeron sobre el pecho de los dos; Theodore apretó a Draco con fuerza, gimiendo ante las intensas contracciones del interior del rubio. Dos estocadas más y él mismo alcanzó el orgasmo.

Los dos continuaron abrazados, respirando con dificultad. Draco enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de Theodore y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Por su parte, Theo comenzó a sentir aquella humedad tan familiar que empezaba a recorrer su espalda; abrazó a Draco, abrigándolo con sus brazos.

―Tengo miedo…― murmuró Draco con voz temblorosa pues no era bueno expresándose con palabras, aun cuando ellos eran los únicos en aquella habitación.

―No tienes por qué…― contestó Theo con una pequeña sonrisa―. Siempre estaré aquí, Draco.

**My Soul, your beats  
****Capítulo 3**

Harry Potter suspiró mientras se dejaba caer con pereza sobre el enorme sillón de su despacho. Esa mañana había sido sumamente agitada en el ministerio y el imbécil de Zabini seguía incordiándolo cada dos por tres, aunque debía admitir que últimamente ya no era tan fastidioso como al principio. Si no lo conociera mejor, podría jurar que trataba de ignorarlo y pasar de él, pero al parecer su "rencor juvenil" lo superaba.

Eso sin mencionar los problemas que había tenido con Greg, su amante en turno. Merlín, él siempre dejaba clara la situación con sus compañeros de cama. "Sin compromiso", era la primera cosa que les decía, pero al parecer, Greg era igual que los demás. Quizás ya era tiempo de zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

―_Accio_, mando de sonido― dijo con pereza mientras alzaba la mano derecha para atrapar el control remoto que volaba hacia él. Oprimió un par de botones y segundos después, el suave sonido de un piano y un violín inundaron la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la suave y cálida melodía. Había escuchado tantas veces esa canción, que había ocasiones en las que el mismo se sorprendía tarareándola.

Claude Debussy - _Suite Bergamasque  
_Tercer movimiento: Clair de Lune (Claro de Luna)

Sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse más y más pesados cada vez; se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Nada se le apetecía más que una rica siesta en ese momento… Unos firmes golpes en su puerta le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

―Joder…― masculló molesto mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sofá. Justo antes de alcanzar la perilla, ésta giró dejando pasar a un muy perfumado Greg, quien sonreía de forma, al parecer, provocativa―. Ah, eres tú, Greg― dijo Harry con voz arrastrada mientras le daba la espalda a su inesperado invitado y se dirigía a su escritorio.

―Oh, Harry…― ronroneó el rubio mientras jugueteaba con el montón de papeles que traía consigo―. ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

Harry bufó ligeramente mientras repasaba su ya memorizado discurso.

―Claro que no, Greg― mintió.

―Harry…― dijo el joven con aquel tono de voz que se volvía cada vez más molesto―. Me alegra tanto el saberlo, te juro que no vuelvo a ponerme así.

Claro, eso decían todos después de la ya tan conocida escena de celos en el Callejón Diagon. Aunque en el fondo era su culpa por mirar lo que no debía, pero Harry no podía controlarse… es decir, una cabeza rubia siempre iba a atraer su atención, no importa cuánto intentara resistirse. Precisamente esa era la razón por la que _no quería compromisos_.

―Bueno…― abrió la boca para comenzar, pero los ansiosos labios de Greg sellaron los suyos con un beso feroz, y demasiado húmedo para el gusto de Harry―. Merlín, ¿qué carajos te pasa?― escupió con molestia una vez que se separaron―. Sabes que odio este tipo de cosas en mis horas de trabajo, Greg.

Sí, cometió el error de enredarse con un compañero del ministerio, su peor metida de pata de los últimos dos años. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

―Lo siento…― de nuevo ese tono, Harry comenzaba a tener un serio problema con eso―. Es sólo que no he podido resistirlo― Greg deslizó una mano por su pecho, y esa fue la última señal que necesitó.

Harry tomó la mano con firmeza y la separó de su cuerpo, junto con el resto de Greg. Éste parpadeó desconcertado.

―Lo siento, Greg― dijo Harry sin titubear―, pero creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos― el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry lo silenció con una mirada molesta―. Te dije claramente que no quería compromisos, pero creo que has comenzado a malinterpretar las cosas; es mejor que terminemos ahora, antes de que salgas herido. ¿Comprendes?

Pocas cosas sucedieron después, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar: un rubio suplicante que se convierte en un rubio colérico que termina arrojándole el montón de papeles que traía consigo. Suspiró aliviado, al menos ya había terminado con ese problema, de tajo. Recogió los documentos y con un movimiento de varita, eliminó cualquier rastro de arrugas y suciedad provocadas durante su _desencuentro_ con Greg. Separó los documentos que iban dirigidos a él y el resto, los envío en su ya conocida forma de avioncitos de papel a sus destinatarios originales. Entre ellos, encontró un fino sobre color crema, y el familiar escudo mágico de la familia Nott.

Observó el sobre por unos momentos y caminó hacia el sofá mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. Se tumbó nuevamente, tocó el escudo con los dedos y éste se abrió automáticamente, mostrándole el contenido de la misiva.

Bufó al ver la fina y elegante letra azul, y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado señor Potter (?):_

No, ese signo de interrogación no le hizo ni tantita gracia.

_Tú sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención, ¿no es cierto? Quiero decir, eres motivo de chismerío por cualquier cosa; joder, si me comparo contigo, soy muy feliz viviendo en el anonimato, muchas gracias._

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué coño intentaba decir? ¿Qué pensaba que era feliz con esa bola de paparazis que no lo dejaban vivir en paz?

_Deja de fruncir el ceño, Potter; te he dicho que todas esas arrugas en tu frente las has provocado tu solo. Es que, ¿en qué mierda piensas? Eres un imán para los lameculos._

―Uy, sí, mira quien lo dice, heredero de la Familia Nott― dijo Harry con recelo mientras fulminaba la carta con la mirada.

_Sea como sea, deja de complicarte la vida. No pasa nada porque quieras divertirte con otros chicos; pero por el amor a Merlín, sé más cuidadoso, es en verdad desconcertante estar leyendo en los periódicos que cambias de pareja como cambias de ropa interior (porque sí te la cambias, ¿verdad?), o peor aún, sobre las escenitas de celos que éstas te hacen. Y mira, nosotros vivimos en París, no quiero ni pensar qué es lo que dicen los diarios ingleses._

_Espero que hayas disfrutando del CD que me pediste la última vez. Entiendo a la perfección que las tiendas de Inglaterra sean un poco recelosas con respecto a las interpretaciones de Draco… por cierto, él está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tuvo un ligero golpe de viruela de dragón, no fue nada grave; Daphne hizo un excelente trabajo en esta ocasión y se le pasó en tres días._

_Deberías de preocuparte más por ti, mira que saltar de una escoba en medio de una persecución. Eres un demente, Potter. Sí, ya sé que has de estar diciendo que es tu trabajo y toda esa habladuría de Gryffindors, pero es que en serio, según tú no disfrutas de la atención pública y mira las estupideces que haces._

_¿Qué tal ha estado el pequeño Albus? En tu última carta dijiste que estaba aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta muggle. En serio, sí yo intentara enseñarle cosa semejante a Scorpius, Draco me hechizaría casi al instante. Por lo que me comentaste, no suena demasiado segura, la verdad. Insisto, una escoba sería mucho mejor. _

Harry sonrió y el recuerdo de su pequeño hijo rogando por una bicicleta muggle le contrajo el corazón; Merlín, era como verse en un espejo, por eso nunca podía negarle nada. Quería que él y sus otros dos pequeños, disfrutaran de todo lo que él no tuvo.

_Scorpius ha demostrado haber heredado mi talento (por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera). Es un genio con el piano, es capaz de seguirme en una de las sonatas para dos pianos de Mozart sin ningún problema. Aunque claro, a Draco no le hace mucha gracia, Scorpius no muestra ni un poco de interés por el violín._

_En fin, espero que disfrutaras de tu regalo de cumpleaños. Draco me mataría si se llega a enterar, es decir, eres el único (a parte de mí, por supuesto) que tiene una fotografía de él durmiendo. Claro, si algún día lo llega a descubrir, ten por seguro de que tú tampoco saldrás bien librado. Deja de reírte, no es gracioso._

_Por cierto, aún no te perdono el desprecio que me hiciste el año pasado. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona desperdicia un par de boletos para un concierto de MI Draco, y en un palco exclusivo? Por todos los Dioses, a ti no hay quien te entienda, Potter._

―Mira quién lo dice― murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Claro que se vio tentado a asistir a ese concierto en Praga, pero no era tan masoquista cómo Nott suponía. Sí, se alegraba de saber cosas sobre Draco, siempre lo haría. Pero era muy doloroso saber que no sería parte de su vida otra vez.

Giró el rostro hacia una de las paredes, en la cual descansaba un hermoso marco de color negro y en él, Draco Malfoy acostado descuidadamente en un sillón, completamente dormido. Theodore le había comentado que esa fotografía era del concierto de Praga. "Todo un éxito, Draco terminó exhausto después de eso", había escrito Nott en la carta.

Agradecía que el marco estuviera encantado, pues solo él podía deleitarse con esa escena, una y otra vez. Regresó su mirada a la carta y continuó leyendo:

_Tengo entendido que ahora andas con el asistente de Blaise (quien por cierto, está muy molesto contigo, dice que el idiota de su _asistonto_ no deja de suspirar y mete la pata a cada rato; si yo fuera tú, me iría con cuidado, porque Blaise va a hacer que la pagues caro). Merlín, Potter, comienzo a sospechar que tienes un serio fetiche con los rubios. Incluso he llegado a sentir leves escalofríos, quiero decir, yo soy un guapísimo rubio de ojos malva (no, Potter, no son azules, que tu no sepas diferenciar el exótico color de mis ojos no es mi problema), nada me asegura de que no caigas rendido ante mis encantos._

_Lamento decírtelo, pero ser sumiso no es lo mío. Claro que si tu quieres ser el que muerde la almohada, quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo; pero dudo mucho que si quiera lo pienses, quiero decir, ¿tú, Harry-heroedelmundomagico-salvadordelosinocentes- Potter, sumiso? Por el amor de Dios, Draco se volvería el rey de los Hufflepuffs antes de que eso suceda._

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Ese idiota de Nott… su sentido del humor era sumamente aterrador.

_Hablando en serio (?), me siento un tanto culpable con respecto a tus últimas relaciones. Quiero decir, que tus dos últimos amantes fueran rubios me hacen pensar en muchas cosas, y siento que las fotografías de Draco que te he mandado tienen mucho que ver con eso._

_Espero que aún conserves los frascos que te he estado mandando. Merlín, he de felicitarte por tu paciencia, mira que aguantarte la curiosidad por casi tres años; para ser un Gryffindor, me impresionas bastante, Potter. La perseverancia es una cualidad que la familia Nott valora mucho. Al finalizar esta carta, encontraras el quinto frasco sobre tu escritorio. Coloca todos los frascos juntos y el hechizo que los sella se romperá. En verdad espero que utilices su contenido de manera sabia. He de decir que ha sido bastante raro y entretenido esto de estar manteniendo contacto contigo, y sin hechizarnos de por medio. _

_En verdad agradezco la paciencia que has tenido, Potter. Espero que seas muy fuerte, lo que sigue no es nada fácil, sobre todo porque tú y yo compartimos un sentimiento de igual intensidad; pero confío en que este sentimiento te haga luchar hasta el final por lo que deseas. Yo lo logré, pero desafortunadamente no he podido disfrutar tanto como me gustaría; pero la vida es así. _

_No te sientas culpable, tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que he hecho ha sido única y exclusivamente por mi decisión._

_Theodore Nott_

_P.D. Compra una caja de ranas de chocolate suizas y guárdalas hasta que llegue el momento indicado._

Harry frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba de golpe en el sofá. ¿De qué mierda iba eso último? No entendía absolutamente nada. Escuchó un suave_ plop_, alzó la vista y, sobre su escritorio, encontró aquella botellita negra tan familiar. Era la quinta, y Nott había dicho que al ponerlas juntas el hechizo de protección se rompería.

La observó atentamente unos momentos, suspiró y se puso de pie. Con pasos lentos pero decididos, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el frasquito. Hace casi cuatro años que había comenzado a mantener contacto con Theodore Nott, al menos por carta, porque se habían visto sólo un puñado de veces, incluyendo su encuentro en aquél café del callejón Diagon.

Nunca había entendido la actitud de ese sujeto. Una parte de él le decía que solamente era lástima y una extraña empatía, ya que ambos amaban a la misma persona. Harry lo entendía, ahora que Draco había hecho su vida sin él no podía ir y colarse en su vida como si nada; destruyendo todo lo que había conseguido después de que él simplemente lo olvidó. Pero aun cuando tenía eso muy claro, no podía dejar de pensar que, detrás de aquellas cartas y fotografías que Nott le enviaba, había algo mucho más profundo. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué se trataba.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño cofre. Uno a uno, fue colocando los frascos, en el orden en el que éstos le habían sido enviados. Sonrió de lado al recordar el momento en el que recibió el primero; prácticamente había corrido a la sala de los inefables para pedirle a Hermione que le ayudara a abrirla. Después de una serie de pruebas y encantamientos, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no se trataba de magia negra, pese a que nunca pudieron abrirlos (Hermione había dicho que era un conjuro muy antiguo, posiblemente de aquellos que pasaban de generación en generación en las familias de sangre pura, como los Nott). Cuando le escribió a Theodore para saber que era, éste sólo le contesto que lo sabría en el momento indicado. Dos años después, ya tenía los cinco frascos y al fin podría saber su contenido.

Después de colocar el último sobre la mesa, una tenue luz los rodeó y los frascos cambiaron, ahora eran de cristal transparente, permitiéndole observar su contenido; un espeso líquido plateado. Harry jadeó sin poderlo evitar. ¡Por todos los dioses, Theodore Nott le había enviado recuerdos! Se movió nervioso, de un lado a otro de su oficina. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía idea de qué clase de cosas serían las que iba a ver. Se mordió las uñas, un viejo hábito que tenia de niño. Gimió con frustración y salió rápidamente de su despacho, dando un fuerte portazo. Caminó rápidamente, sin molestarse en ver si chocaba con alguien.

―¡Hermione!― exclamó mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de su amiga, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―¡Harry!― gritó ella, sorprendida al verlo entrar de esa manera―. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me asustes así!

―L-Lo siento…― Harry se disculpó con nerviosismo y cerró la puerta detrás de él, con cuidado―. Por favor, necesito que me ayudes― dijo acercándose al escritorio de Hermione.

―Por supuesto, Harry― ella lo miró desconcertada―. ¿De qué se trata?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry colocó el pensadero justo en medio de la sala de su oficina. Se mordió el labio inferior: los nervios le estaban matando. Cuando giró hacia su escritorio para ir por el primer frasco, vio que una pequeña nota flotaba sobre ellos. Se acercó y lo leyó con manos temblorosas.

_¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?_

_T.N._

Harry frunció el ceño, ofendido. Tomó el primer frasco, aquél que había llegado con la noticia de que Draco había ganado un concurso de Violín en Paris. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y aguardo unos momentos, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Abrió el frasco y dejó que el líquido cayera dentro del pensadero.

Se colocó en posición, con las manos a ambos lados de la pila. Suspiró una vez más y dejó que el pensadero lo arrastrara.

_Se encontró de pie, en medio de un bosque. Los gritos y maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, haciendo que, por instinto, intentará refugiarse detrás de un árbol. Gimió al darse cuenta de que todo se trataba de un recuerdo, que nadie ahí reparaba de su presencia. Se acercó a las personas que mantenían ese duelo y jadeó sin poder evitarlo .Frente a él, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se enfrentaban a dos jóvenes mortífagos que sometían a un elfo domestico._

―_¡Confundus!― rugió Zabini._

―_¡Bombarda Maxima!― gritó Theodore._

_Sus enemigos, sin embargo, gritaron un _Protego_ casi al instante, protegiéndose parcialmente de ambos ataques._

―_¡Ríndete, Nott!― dijo uno de los atacantes―. Tus débiles ataques de estudiante jamás podrán dañarnos._

―_¡Entrégame a Aeglos!― exigió Nott._

―_¿Es que eres imbécil?― se burló el otro―. Este elfo es la llave de nuestro escape, en cuanto nos lleve con su pequeño amo._

Un estremecimiento se apodero del cuerpo de Harry. Esos sujetos estaban detrás de Draco.

―_¡Sobre mi cadáver, imbécil!― gritó Blaise―. ¡Desmaius!_

_El hechizo dio directamente en el pecho del más joven, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. El otro alzó la varita y apuntó inmediatamente hacia el moreno. Sin embargo, Theodore reaccionó primero._

―_¡Depulso! _

_El mortífago salió disparado hacia un árbol cercano, dejándolo inmóvil y gimiendo de dolor. Theodore y Blaise se miraron por un segundo, y después los inmovilizaron a ambos con un _Petrificus Totallus_. Momentos después, se acercaron al elfo, quien temblaba de miedo._

―_Por favor, no me haga daño― retorció las manos con nerviosismo―. Aeglos es un buen elfo._

_Theodore sonrió, apuntó su varita hacia él y lo liberó._

―_Sé que eres un buen elfo, Aeglos ―dijo Nott con suavidad―. Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

―_Lo que sea, señor― se inclinó el elfo―. Aeglos ayudará en todo lo que pueda, porque Aeglos es un buen elfo._

_Blaise bufó, pero no dijo nada._

―_Bien, necesito que encuentres a Draco, por favor― dijo Theodore con una sonrisa suplicante._

Harry abrió la boca y jadeó. Antes de recuperarse de su sorpresa, el recuerdo había cambiado, y ahora se encontraba justo frente a Grimauld Place. Giró el rostro hacia ambos lados, encontrándose con el rostro compungido de Daphne Greengrass, quien se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

―_¡Dioses! ―Exclamó irritada―. ¡¿En dónde demonios está Pansy?_

―_Tranquilízate, no ha de tardar en volver― dijo Zabini, aunque también era evidente la tensión que sentía._

_Nott, por su parte, miraba con atención hacia la casa mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño._

―_Joder, mira que hacernos luchar contra todas estas protecciones, Potter― masculló molesto mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo._

Por supuesto, Harry lo recordaba. Había puesto siete barreras distintas alrededor de la casa, pensando en que sería la mejor manera de proteger a Draco de los ataques de los mortífagos.

―_¡Pansy!― gritó Daphne, emocionada―. ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!_

―_¿La has traído ― preguntó Zabini mientras entrecerraba los ojos._

_Cómo respuesta, Parkinson alzó una ceja y extendió una fina túnica azulada hacia él. Blaise bufó._

―_¿Segura que es de Draco?― preguntó Nott._

―_Por supuesto, se la robé hace un par de años― dijo Pansy mientras acomodaba sus negros cabellos. Los presentes ignoraron la última parte de lo que había dicho._

_Theodore giró hacia el pequeño elfo, que había permanecido alejado del grupo, murmurando cosas sin sentido._

―_Aeglos, aquí está una de las túnicas de Draco― extendió la prenda hacia el elfo, quien parecía estar llorando en ese momento―. Por favor, rompe las barreras._

―_El joven amo, el amito Draco…― gimió el elfo con desesperación mientras se aferraba a la túnica, provocando que Blaise y los demás comenzaran a preocuparse―. El amito Draco necesita a Aeglos― unas esferas brillantes comenzaron a rodear a la criatura, haciendo que Theodore y los demás se alejaran unos pasos._

_Momentos después, las barreras se encontraban completamente destruidas. Theodore corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrirla, sin éxito. _

―_Hazte a un lado, Theo. Seguro que la puerta tiene un hechizo― bufó Parkinson. Furiosa, sacó su varita y la apuntó directo hacia la pared―. Si la estúpida puerta no abre, entonces sólo tenemos que hacer una entrada. ¡Bombarda Maxima!_

_La pared estalló, provocando una espesa capa de humo, polvo y escombros. Todos comenzaron a toser._

―_Por Merlín, Pansy― dijo Daphne con tono reprobador, pero la otra no le hizo caso._

_Aeglos entró corriendo, los Slytherin lo siguieron de inmediato. _

―_¡Drake! Drake!― gritó Pansy, notablemente angustiada. _

_Daphne subió rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black._

―_Demonios― gimió Zabini con frustración―. ¿No se supone que había otras dos personas con Draco? ―y sin decir más, salió rumbo a los jardines traseros._

―_¡Draco!― gritó Nott. El elfo se aferró a su túnica y lo jaló, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano._

_El elfo señaló la puerta, con mano temblorosa._

―_El amito Draco no está bien…― gimió entre lágrimas mientras hacía volar la puerta._

_Theodore entró rápidamente, con un movimiento de varita iluminó la habitación. Ambos, Harry y Theodore jadearon ante lo que estaba frente a ellos: Draco se encontraba sólo en un ligero pantalón de seda, con el torso desnudo, lleno de heridas que, al parecer, continuaban cicatrizando. Sus mejillas se encontraban hundidas, pálidas, y sus ojos, aún cuando estaban abiertos, parecían mirar hacia la nada. Había estado llorando, pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo._

―_¡Draco! ―Nott lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo movió varias veces―. Merlín, no reacciona._

Harry tenía la boca seca; sentía la ira subiendo por cada vena de su ser. ¿Qué mierda había sucedido después de que él se fue de esa casa?

_Pansy Parkinson gritó aterrorizada justo en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Theodore y Draco. Detrás de ella, Zabini y Greengrass los observaban, sin poder creer lo que veían._

―_¡Draco!― gimió Pansy con desesperación―. Oh, Draco. ¡¿Qué te han hecho?― pero Draco seguía sin responder._

Harry parpadeó, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban y tragó el fuerte nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Alzó la mano, intentando tocar el rostro de Draco. Pero el recuerdo volvió a cambiar, dejándolo en uno de los blancos pasillos de San Mungo.

_Pansy lloraba junto a Daphne, quien intentaba consolarla a pesar de sus propias lágrimas. Narcisa Malfoy estaba junto a Theodore y Blaise, escuchando a un médico._

―_Señora Malfoy― dijo el sanador―, la situación de su hijo es un poco delicada, necesitamos que se quede en observación al menos tres días en el ala de terapia intensiva. Tenemos un buen pronóstico, pero aún así queremos asegurarnos._

―_Por supuesto― dijo la mujer con voz trémula, intentando controlar su nerviosismo. _

―_¿Qué es lo que tiene Draco? ¿Por qué está así?― preguntó Zabini._

_El sanador suspiró._

―_Por el estado en que se encuentra no tenemos dudas de que fue sometida a varias cruciatus…― Narcisa jadeó, sin poderlo evitar―. Además de eso, podemos deducir que llevaba, al menos, quince días encerrado en ese sótano, de los cuales los últimos cinco los pasó sin comer ni beber._

_Los sollozos de Parkinson se intensificaron. Blaise soltó un juramento._

Harry, sintió que el alma se salía de su cuerpo. Giró el rostro y, por la ventana, pudo observar cómo Draco dormía sobre la cama, mientras dos enfermeras cambiaban sus vendajes.

_Theodore golpeó la pared, mientras se mordía los labios. _

―_¿Habrá consecuencias?― preguntó finalmente Narcisa, a quien se le habían inundado los ojos de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar._

_El silencio se apoderó del pasillo por unos momentos; la tensión era bastante grande, casi palpable. La pregunta estaba hecha: ¿sería Draco el próximo Frank Longbottom? Antes de que el sanador pudiera contestar, una de las enfermeras que atendían a Draco hacia unos momentos apareció junto a ellos._

―_Doctor, el paciente ha despertado. _

_Narcisa entró rápidamente a la habitación, seguida de Theodore y el resto de los Slytherin. El doctor suspiró y entró detrás de ellos. Draco se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, agarrando su frente con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca, obviamente causados por el dolor que estaba sintiendo._

Harry jadeó al sacar la cabeza del pensadero. Un enorme hueco se había asentado en su estomago, impidiéndole respirar.

Después de haber recuperado sus recuerdos, había tenido una larga y detallada conversación con Ron y Hermione. En ella, ellos le habían dicho que Draco había estado desaparecido por algunos días pero que no tenían información sobre eso, principalmente porque Narcisa Malfoy se había negado a mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos. Lo mismo había sucedido con los amigos de Draco. Lo único de lo que tenían certeza, era que él había estado internado algunos días en San Mungo, casi al mismo tiempo que él, pero ignoraban las razones.

Así que de eso se trataba. Draco había sido sometido a la maldición cruciatus y quién sabe a cuantas maldiciones más. Se llevó una mano al rostro y gimió con frustración, para después acercarse con pasos furiosos, a su escritorio y tomar el segundo frasco. Vació el contenido sin vacilación, pues había entendido el mensaje de Theodore a la perfección: le ofrecía respuestas a las preguntas que nunca le había hecho, respuestas que rogaba por conocer.

_La habitación estaba mucho más tranquila y el sol se colaba gentilmente por la ventana. Harry observó a Draco, su semblante estaba mucho mejor, pero aún tenía algunas ojeras en el rostro, haciéndole ver un poco enfermo. Pero nada comparado a cómo lo habían encontrado en el sótano de Grimauld Place._

_Pansy discutía sobre alguna tontería con Zabini, Theodore simplemente los observaba con una sonrisa. Draco sin embargo, no decía una sola palabra y mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana; hundido en sus propios pensamientos, sin importarle lo que sucedía alrededor de él. Nott se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama._

―_¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó, pero Draco no le contestó. Theodore sonrió y tomó asiento junto a él―. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Los sanadores han dicho que por algunos meses sufrirías de dolor pero que con algunas pociones se te pasará. Tu madre regresará en un rato, está… un poco ocupada en este momento._

_El rubio continuó con su monólogo por un buen rato, platicaba de cualquier cosa, siempre intentando llamar la atención de Draco, de traerlo a la realidad; pero éste parecía negarse a ello, prefería encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos._

_En ese momento entraron un par de enfermeras y les pidieron desalojar la habitación, pues tenían que hacerle un chequeo rápido a Draco. Una vez fuera, Pansy se abrazo a Theodore y comenzó a sollozar. _

―_Drake no nos habla― gimió con frustración._

―_Y eso no es lo peor, ni siquiera le habla a su madre― escupió Zabini mientras apretaba los puños con rabia―. A saber qué fue lo que le hicieron esos infelices._

_Nott suspiró mientras consolaba a Parkinson._

―_Mi padre ha estado moviendo sus influencias…― dijo el rubio con voz cansada―. Pero aún así no tenemos idea de quiénes fueron los que le hicieron esto a Draco. _

―_¡¿Es que no es obvio?― gritó Zabini, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca de ellos―. ¡Fueron esos bastardos que estaban con él! _

―_P-Pero…― Pansy se mordió el labio nerviosa―. No lo entiendo, ¿qué motivos podrían haber tenido para hacerle esto a Draco?_

―_¡No seas estúpida, Pansy! ¡Draco es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy! ¡¿Qué otro maldito motivo necesitas, coño? _

―_Sí, eso es lo más probable― murmuró Nott, más para sí mismo que para los demás._

_Una de las enfermeras salió en ese momento, luciendo francamente desconcertada._

―_¿Quién de ustedes es Blaise Zabini?― preguntó un tanto nerviosa._

―_Soy yo― contestó Blaise mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja―. Soy el mejor amigo de Draco._

_Theodore y Pansy bufaron al mismo tiempo mientras rodaban los ojos._

―_Por favor, entra conmigo― dijo la enfermera; Zabini miró a los demás―. El joven Malfoy quiere hablar contigo._

_Blaise se separó del grupo y caminó junto a la enfermera, ignorando las miradas desconfiadas que Pansy le mandaba. Después de unos minutos, escucharon el azote de una puerta y regresó Blaise, con la indignación pintada en su cara._

―_No puedo creerlo― suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por sus negros cabellos._

―_¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Theodore―. ¿Habló contigo? _

―_Quiere ver a Potter― dijo sin más―. Fue lo único que me dijo después de que las enfermeras nos dejaran solos en la habitación. _

_Pansy jadeó, incrédula. _

―_No creo que sea una buena idea― dijo Theodore―. Tengo entendido que ya ha recobrado la conciencia pero…― dudó―. No ha preguntado por Draco, no sabemos qué es lo que pueda suceder._

―_Pero, quizás esto ayude a Drake― intervino Parkinson―. Deberíamos llevarlo, él está en el piso de arriba, no sería demasiado problemático. _

_Momentos después, Draco se encontraba frente a una puerta, rodeado de sus amigos quienes, a su vez, sacaban sus varitas. Draco suspiró y apoyó la frente en la puerta, estaba sonrojado y algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Al parecer, producto de una fiebre. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, al no escuchar respuesta, giró la perilla y entró a la habitación._

_En la cama se encontraba un Harry Potter de 17 años con vendajes en la frente, brazos, muñecas y torso, con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, con una serie de luces parpadeantes rodeándole, monitoreando sus signos vitales. Un Harry Potter que besaba con ternura a Ginny Weasley quien tenía las manos entrelazadas con las de él._

_Un jadeo llamó la atención de ambos. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Draco, observándolos a los dos con atención, sin decir nada, sin parpadear. Simplemente observando, cómo una estatua. Detrás de él, Pansy Parkinson se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, atónita; Blaise y Theodore, por su parte, se miraban a los ojos con nerviosismo._

_Por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Ginny se movió nerviosa en su lugar, pero Harry aferró sus manos y clavó la vista en los ojos grises de Malfoy._

―_¿Qué haces aquí?― murmuró Harry con resentimiento―. ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar mi habitación, mortífago?_

_Con un rápido movimiento que nadie advirtió, se levantó de su cama y arrojó uno de los floreros a los pies de Draco, quién seguía sin decir nada. Sólo observando._

―_¡Potter!― exclamó Blaise._

―_¡Exijo que se larguen!― gritó Harry, enfurecido―. ¡No quiero a estos remedos de mortífago cerca de mí!― gimió de dolor, una pequeña mancha roja comenzó a abrirse camino entre las vendas de su tórax, haciéndolo doblarse de dolor._

―_¡Eres un…!― trató de responder Pansy, sin embargo, fue detenida por una mano de Draco. ―¡Drake!_

―_Está bien― dijo el rubio con suavidad._

―_Pero… ― la chica iba a decir algo más, pero Nott la tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza._

―_Lamentamos las molestias― murmuró Draco mientras bajaba la mirada; inmediatamente después, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación._

_Pansy lo siguió, al igual que Blaise. Theodore sin embargo, se quedó quieto en su lugar observando a Harry, quien era ayudado por Ginny, pues era incapaz de ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta. El rubio cerró los ojos y, tras una última mirada, cerró la puerta. Caminó rápidamente, siguiendo a sus amigos._

―_Draco… ― le llamaba Pansy, pero el rubio se negaba a contestarle, o a voltear a verla si quiera―. Draco, espera._

_Al girar en una esquina, se toparon de frente con Arthur y Molly Weasley, quienes los miraban con sorpresa; especialmente a Draco. Los pelirrojos compartieron una mirada nerviosa y asintieron a la vez._

―_Draco, cariño…― comenzó la matriarca de los Weasley―, necesitamos hablar contigo._

_Draco los observó, a ambos, y después asintió. Los adultos caminaron en dirección contraria, y los adolescentes los siguieron. Abrieron la puerta de una pequeña salita privada y los dejaron pasar._

―_Por favor tomen asiento, niños― dijo el señor Weasley con tono amigable. Los Slytherin se tensaron de inmediato._

―_Así estamos bien, muchas gracias― masculló Blaise._

_El hombre suspiró y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo._

―_Le agradecería que fuera breve, señor Weasley― dijo Draco con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Molly intercambió otra mirada con su esposo, en un mudo acuerdo._

―_Puedo deducir que ya has visto a Harry, ¿no es cierto?― preguntó la mujer._

_Draco sonrió levemente y asintió, ocultado sus ojos detrás de los cabellos de su frente._

―_Verás, Harry no está bien, Draco― dijo el hombre―; el enfrentamiento con Voldemort fue demasiado para él y lamentablemente, ha tenido severas consecuencias― nadie dijo nada, así que prosiguió―. Los sanadores han intentado todo para hacer que se recupere, desgraciadamente, no todo está a su alcance._

―_Harry ha perdido la memoria― añadió la pelirroja―. Todos sus recuerdos de los últimos nueve meses de su vida han sido borrados, por completo._

_Un silencio de muerte inundó el lugar. Nadie sabía que decir ni qué pensar. Theodore observó a Draco, leyendo cada uno de sus movimientos, que al final, resultó ser solo un pequeño asentimiento._

―_Ya veo…― murmuró el rubio―. ¿Algo más?_

_Los señores Weasley intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, obviamente no esperaban esa clase de reacción._

―_Bueno…― continuó Arthur―. Hace un par de días tuvimos una reunión con el resto de la Orden, y quiero…― suspiró― queremos que…― se rascó la nuca con frustración―. Merlín, es probable que Harry no recupere sus recuerdos, jamás― alzó la mirada y trató inútilmente de ver a Draco a los ojos―. Es por eso que queremos que no le digas nada a Harry. Es mejor si sólo lo olvida._

―_El pobrecillo ya ha pasado por mucho, si tratamos de hacer que recuerde, también recordará cómo murieron sus amigos, sus camaradas― dijo la señora Weasley, bañada en lágrimas―. No queremos que vuelva a pasar por todo eso, Harry no se lo merece._

―_¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso?― gritó Pansy con indignación―. ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están pidiendo?_

―_¡Están diciendo que Draco debe sacrificarse, joder!― exclamó Blaise, igual de indignado que su amiga._

―_Sólo queremos lo mejor para ambos― sollozó Molly―. Los dos han pasado por mucho…_

―_Draco, ¿tú quieres decírselo?― preguntó el señor Weasley―. No queremos tomar ninguna decisión, tu también debes pensar en ello porque…_

―_Está bien― interrumpió Draco con voz firme._

―_¡Draco!― exclamó Parkinson―. ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Ustedes dos se…!_

―_Dije que está bien― recalcó el rubio, alzó la mirada y asintió hacia los Weasley―; Har…― cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza―, Potter ha tomado su decisión, estoy bien con eso. _

_Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del rubio, cerró los ojos y sin decir nada mas, salió de la habitación. Theodore y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada, el moreno tomó a Parkinson de la mano y la sacó de la habitación para seguir juntos a Draco. El rubio observó a los Weasley y avanzó hacia ellos._

―_Están consientes de lo que acaban de pedirle a Draco, ¿verdad?― preguntó con firmeza._

―_Lo sabemos― asintió el señor Weasley, quien tenía los ojos completamente rojos―. Sabemos muy bien lo que hemos hecho, pero en verdad creemos que es lo mejor para los dos._

―_Todo por lo que tendrían que pasar― sollozó nuevamente la señora Weasley―, y la manera en cómo ve a Ginny… Merlín, piensa que está enamorado de ella, ¿cómo podríamos decirle que en realidad ama a Draco Malfoy?_

_Theodore cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el techo._

―_El problema es que Draco aún tiene sus recuerdos― inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. _

_Avanzó por los fríos pasillos del hospital, ignorando a las personas que le veían con curiosidad y recelo. _

―_¡Theo!― Pansy llegó corriendo hacia él, llorando―. ¡Theo!_

―_Merlín, ¿qué pasa ahora?― preguntó el rubio con preocupación._

―_Es Draco…― gimió la morena mientras se abrazaba a él, con fuerza―. Se ha encontrado con Kingsley en uno de los pasillos, y el infeliz le soltó así nada más que su padre ya había sido castigado con el beso y que sólo estaban esperando a que él fuera a verlo para poder terminar con el trabajo._

_Theodore boqueó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Tomó la mano de Pansy y corrió por los pasillos. Encontraron a Blaise parado fuera de una habitación, caminando de un lado a otro cómo un león enjaulado; al verlos llegar caminó apresurado hacia ellos._

―_¡Kingsley está completamente loco!― rugió con desprecio._

―_¿Y Draco?― preguntó Theodore con voz agitada, Blaise señaló la habitación, Theodore se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero éste se lo impidió―. ¿Por qué no?_

―_Dioses, Draco jamás nos perdonará si entramos a esa habitación, Theo. _

_Theodore bajó la mirada y asintió. Los tres guardaron silencio, escuchando los sollozos que provenían dentro de esa habitación; escuchando los sollozos de Narcisa Malfoy._

_El recuerdo cambió. Draco y su madre estaban de pie frente a la tumba de Lucius Malfoy. Les acompañaban sólo unas quince personas, contando los amigos íntimos de Draco y Narcisa. Todos guardaban silencio. Nott observó a Draco, quien trataba de consolar a su madre, sin mucho éxito por supuesto. Se le veía prácticamente repuesto, ya no estaba pálido ―conservaba esa palidez natural en él pero ya no lucía enfermo― y las heridas habían cicatrizado por completo. Sin embargo, era evidente que las heridas de su cuerpo no eran las que le dolían en ese momento. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida._

_Frías gotas comenzaron a caer; haciendo que los presentes comenzaran a retirarse. Narcisa fue llevada por las madres de Pansy y de Daphne, pues la lluvia había comenzado a tomar mucha más fuerza de la esperada. Draco por su parte, se quedó ahí, de pie bajo la lluvia, solo frente a la tumba de su padre._

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sujetándose al pensadero con fuerza. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y el nudo en su garganta se hizo permanente. Se dejó caer junto al pensadero, intentando controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Por supuesto que recordaba lo que había sucedido en su habitación del hospital cuando Draco fue a verlo. Pero ver aquello, desde el punto de vista de un tercero, le hizo darse cuenta de todo el veneno, el desprecio con el que se había dirigido hacia el rubio. ¡Y luego lo de los Weasley! Aún cuando ellos se lo habían contado todo, no pudo dejar de sentirse dolido, de nuevo.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ver a Draco en ese estado era demasiado doloroso. ¡Nunca pensó en que él también había pasado por mucho dolor! ¡No tenía ni idea de cuánto! Giró el rostro hacia el escritorio y observó con aprehensión que aún le faltaban tres recuerdos. No sabía si podría soportarlo. En ese momento apareció una nota más sobre las botellitas y ésta voló directo hacia él. Harry alzó la mano y la tomó. Un jadeó abandonó su boca, mientras que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

_¿Preferías no haberlo sabido?_

Eso era todo lo que ponía. Harry tragó duró y después de unos momentos negó con suavidad. Aún cuando todo eso le quemaba por dentro, se alegraba de saberlo, pues ahora podía comprender mucho mejor lo sucedido. Las letras de la carta cambiaron en ese momento, diciendo algo completamente diferente:

_¿Odias a los Weasley?_

Harry meditó aquello por un momento. Sonrió con tristeza y negó nuevamente. Había sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos, cuatro años atrás. No, no los odiaba, porque ellos eran su familia y de ninguna manera le hubieran provocado dolor de forma intencionada. La frase de la carta cambió una vez más, bailando sobre el pergamino.

_Aún te quedan tres frascos._

Sonrió ante la frase y se puso de pie. Avanzó hacia su escritorio y tomó el tercer frasco. Una parte de él temía que fuera algo mucho más doloroso que eso; pero otra, le instaba a continuar y él, como buen Gryffindor, no se dejó amedrentar.

Vació el contenido del frasco e inmediatamente después, se dejó arrastrar por el pensadero.

_La cena en el gran comedor era tan bulliciosa como siempre. Los alumnos de Hogwarts cenaban con ánimo pues el banquete de bienvenida siempre era impresionante. Incluso los alumnos de ese octavo año se encontraban emocionados. La mesa de Slytherin no era la excepción y aun cuando algunos alumnos de otras casas les miraban con miedo o repulsión, éstos simplemente les ignoraban. _

_Theodore observaba a Pansy y Blaise, quienes discutían sobre la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Una morena de ojos azules bastante guapa, quien le había echado el ojo a su amigo desde el primer momento. Por supuesto, Pansy no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para fastidiar a Zabini._

―_Mira, Blaise…― dijo la chica con diversión―. Hazle caso a esa tipa, ten en cuenta que sería una gran ventaja para nosotros._

―_Por el amor de Dios, Pansy― gimió el moreno―, me da terror la forma en cómo me mira, es la misma mirada que tiene mi madre cuando conoce a un futuro marido. _

―_Vamos, no creo que ella te haga algo malo…― rió la joven entre dientes―, seguro que termina gustándote._

_Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo más pero el ruido de alguien levantándose llamó la atención de ambos. Draco se había puesto de pie y ahora se dirigía hacia la salida con pasos lentos y elegantes; Theodore lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio finalmente desapareció por la puerta. Blaise, Pansy y Daphne se acercaron a él de inmediato._

―_Drake casi no tocó la comida― murmuró Pansy con preocupación, mirando el plato prácticamente intacto que Draco había dejado sobre la mesa._

―_¿Ya ha hablado con ustedes, chicos?― preguntó Greengrass._

―_Sólo lo esencial…― bufó Blaise―. Sé que antes no era el rey de la comunicación, pero ahora está mucho más hermético. _

―_Estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles para él, Blaise― le reprochó Daphne―. Su semblante es mucho más sereno de lo que esperaba, pero aún así no deja de preocuparme._

_Theodore los oía, pero realmente no les prestaba atención, simplemente movía la comida de un lado a otro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró a Harry Potter y compañía, riendo desde la mesa de Gryffindor._

_Diferentes imágenes comenzaron a aparecer delante de Harry, todas eran parte de ése último año en Hogwarts. Draco leyendo en la sala común. Draco caminando por los jardines del colegio. Draco dormido en diferentes clases. Draco reunido con sus amigos, pero con su mente vagando en otra parte._

_Pasaba de la media noche y Theodore seguía a Draco por los pasillos de Hogwarts, desconociendo por completo las intenciones de éste. Lo vio detenerse frente a la estatua de una ninfa, ésta hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y se convirtió en una puerta. Draco la abrió sin vacilación y entró a la habitación._

_Veinte minutos después, Theodore seguía esperando fuera de la habitación. Suspiró y colocó la mano sobre la perilla. Intentó girarla, pero ésta permanecía inmóvil._

―_Demonios― masculló Theodore mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia la puerta―. Alohomora._

_La puerta se abrió para Theodore, mostrándole una enorme y sutilmente iluminada habitación. Finos candelabros colgaban del techo, dándole un aire antiguo. Junto a las paredes descansaban hermosos instrumentos musicales, y por lo que podía observar, eran muy antiguos; obviamente conservados gracias a la magia. Caminó entre los finos asientos de terciopelo, guiado por el hermoso sonido de un violín, hasta llegar finalmente a un pequeño escenario. _

_Sentado en la orilla, con las piernas colgando, se encontraba Draco Malfoy; con los ojos cerrados, la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus manos y brazos se movían con fuerza y elegancia sobre el violín que tocaban en ese momento. Theodore lo observó de pie, justo frente a él, sin decir una sola palabra; simplemente dejándose envolver por la triste interpretación que presenciaba en ese momento. Los sentimientos eran claros, fuertes, agobiantes y Draco los dejaba expresarse en cada acorde de su instrumento; en cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo._

_Así continuaron por un par de minutos más; Draco entregado en la interpretación y Theodore cautivado por la misma. Hasta que finalmente el sonido se desvaneció, dejando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar. Ambos levantaron el rostro a la vez, dejando que sus miradas chocaran en ese momento._

―_Johann Sebastian Bach, Partita per Violin Solo #2 in D minor, Sarabande― fue todo lo que dijo Draco mientras cerraba los ojos y saltaba del escenario._

―_Maravillosa interpretación― contestó Theodore con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el asiento en donde descansaba el estuche del violín. Nott se acercó a él, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente._

―_¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó Draco después de guardar el instrumento en una de las repisas de la sala._

―_Supongo que lo mismo que tú._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Draco le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejando solo al otro rubio. _

_Después de eso, una extraña rutina se estableció entre ellos. Draco se escapaba constantemente de las mazmorras y se dirigía a la sala de música, Theodore se reunía con el momentos después, convirtiéndose en un mudo espectador de sus interpretaciones. Nadie nunca decía nada, sólo lo mínimo e indispensable. Ambos parecían estar muy bien con eso, al menos hasta la noche anterior a Noche Buena._

―_Hoy está nevando, Malfoy― dijo Theodore con una sonrisa mientras metía las manos dentro de su abrigo. _

―_¿Sí?― preguntó Draco con una ceja arqueada mientras se detenía en el marco de la puerta―. ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

―_Bueno, es que hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte― contestó Nott sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Draco._

―_¿Ahora?― preguntó con fastidio. _

―_Bueno, tú eres al que le gustan los paseos nocturnos…― se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo―. Anda, solo será un momento._

_Draco lo miró con desconfianza, frunció los labios y asintió después de un momento._

―_De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, Nott._

_Theodore lo arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los jardines principales del castillo. La nieve caía por montones, cubriendo todo a su paso. Los dos se quedaron de pie, observando en silencio. Draco iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, aparentemente nada agradable, pero en ese momento una pequeña luz dorada se pegó a su pecho, seguida de otras dos que se pegaron a las muñecas de su abrigo. _

_Bajó su mirada y sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par: ¡unas pequeñas hadas se habían pegado a su ropa! Éstas le sonrieron con diversión y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia el jardín. Theodore les siguió muy de cerca, ignorando las miradas escépticas de Draco. Ambos se detuvieron frente a una de las fuentes. El agua se encontraba completamente congelada, y sobre ella, pequeñas hadas danzaban de un lado a otro._

―_Es su pista personal― dijo Theo con una sonrisa._

_Draco lo miró de soslayo, sin decir nada. Las hadas finalmente soltaron al rubio y se alejaron de él. _

―_No entiendo…― murmuró con suavidad―. ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? No es como si no hubiera visto esto antes._

_Theodore alzó la mano hacia el cielo. Miles de pequeñas luces danzaban alrededor de la nieve, creando un espectáculo de colores y múltiples formas._

―_Dicen que es de buena suerte, no muchos llegan a ver las danzas de las hadas― se colocó detrás de él y acarició su cabello, limpiándolo de la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en su cabeza―. Feliz Navidad, Draco. _

_Draco lo observó un momento y después alzó la mirada, encontrando un hermoso y suave gorro blanco sobre su cabeza._

Harry presenció todo en silencio, sin mover un músculo. No era como si los rubios pudieran percatarse de su presencia, pero aún así, no podía moverse. La pequeña sonrisa que Draco comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro era la muestra de que su corazón comenzaba a sanar, poco a poco; después de tanto dolor.

Otra serie de recuerdos se presentaron ante él. Draco tocando melodías más suaves, Nott escuchándolas. Draco sonriendo junto a sus amigos; quizás no como antes, pero ya sonreía. Draco estudiando en la biblioteca, con Nott explicándole alguna cosa que no entendía.

―_Ya deja de mirarlo, ¿quieres?― dijo Pansy con enfado mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en la mesa, llamando la atención de sus amigos. _

_Draco parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño._

―_¿De qué estás hablando?― preguntó, notablemente enfadado._

―_Por el amor de Dios, Draco― bufó Parkinson―. Estoy cansada de que veas a ESE con esos ojos―Draco iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Pansy lo silenció en el acto―. Sabemos cuánto lo querías, pero el infeliz no merece nada de ti. Entiéndelo._

―_Eso quedó en el pasado― contestó Draco con frialdad._

―_Lo siento, pero no lo parece― continuó su amiga, sin importarle los intentos que Greengrass hacía por tranquilizarla―. Ya es suficiente, Draco―, clavó sus ojos azules en él―. Él hizo su vida, sigue con la tuya._

_Todos guardaron silencio. Al parecer sus compañeros de mesa no se habían percatado del tenso ambiente que ellos compartían. Draco se puso de pie, dejando su cena a medio terminar, y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar a nadie más._

―_Ahora si te pasaste, Pansy― la reprendió Daphne._

―_Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, Daphne― gruñó la morena―. Ya es tiempo de que alguien se lo dijera. Entiendo que Drake ha pasado por mucho, pero es suficiente. Ha pasado casi un año desde eso y él aun es incapaz de de olvidarle._

―_Entiendo tu punto, pero…― murmuró Greengrass. Theodore ya no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación, pues ahora se dirigía hacia la salida. _

_Caminó por ese pasillo que ya conocía tan bien y se detuvo frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió de inmediato y él, sin dudarlo un segundo, entró. Contrario a todas las ocasiones en las que había estado ahí, esta vez no se escuchaba una sola melodía, ni un sonido si quiera. Theo se acercó, con pasos lentos. Era casi lo mismo que la primera vez que lo había visto en esa habitación. Sólo que en esta ocasión, Draco se encontraba sentado, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Ni siquiera había tomado el violín que siempre solía tocar._

―_Quisiera estar solo, por favor― dijo Draco con tranquilidad, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar._

―_Me gustaría cumplir tu deseo, pero…― se acercó a él―. No puedo hacerlo― lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que cayera entre sus brazos. Draco lo miró sorprendido, sin entender qué es lo que quería―. Ven un segundo― dijo Nott con una sonrisa._

_Sin soltarlo de la mano, lo llevó hasta el fondo de la sala, junto a un piano de cola un poco empolvado. Theo levantó la tapa del piano con cuidado, acomodándola con suavidad. Con un movimiento de su varita retiró el polvo del piano y el banco, el cual agrandó un poco; tomó asiento e indicó a Draco que se sentara junto a él, en el banco. Draco dudó al principio pero después de unos segundos, así lo hizo, dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza porque no entendía lo que su amigo estaba haciendo._

―_¿Qué haces?― preguntó Draco, confundido cuando Theodore levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas._

―_¿No es obvio?― contestó Theo con una sonrisa mientras tronaba sus dedos, alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos malva en los de Draco―. Tocaré algo para ti._

―_No sabía que tocabas._

―_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Draco― y comenzó a tocar._

_Franz Liszt - Liebesträume. Drei Notturni  
__Liebestraum Nr. 3: O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst_

_Sueños de amor. Tres Nocturnos  
__Tercer sueño de amor: Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas_

_Theodore cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar suavemente, dejando que el sonido inundara poco a poco la habitación. Sus dedos acariciaron cada una de las teclas, subiendo el tono de los compases en los momentos indicados. De vez en cuando abría los ojos para ver las reacciones de Draco y al ver que éste escuchaba atento cada una de las notas, se entregó con pasión a la melodía. _

―_¿Sabías que hay tres tipos de Sueños de Amor?― preguntó en medio del decrescendo, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos._

―_No, no lo sabía― contestó el rubio con suavidad._

―_El primero es "Hohe Liebe" (Alto amor), que representa el amor sagrado― dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía el ritmo nuevamente―. El segundo es "Gestorben war ich" (Yo había muerto) nos habla de "La petite mort"._

―_La…― Draco se sonrojó―. El orgasmo, ¿cierto?_

―_Exacto, evoca al amor erótico― contestó Theo con diversión―. Lo que escuchas ahora es "O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst" (Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas)―. Alzó la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de Draco―. Habla sobre el amor incondicional._

―_No existe tal cosa, Nott― dijo Draco mientras desviaba la mirada. _

―_Yo creo que sí― contestó con suavidad―. Hay muchas clases de amor, Draco. Y cada uno de ellos se trata de un sueño, un sueño que debes vivir y disfrutar al máximo._

_La última, y más rápida de las cadencias de la melodía les impidió seguir hablando; este paso rápidamente, dando lugar a los últimos acordes y arpegios._

―_No sabes lo que dices― dijo Draco finalmente, mientras sus labios comenzaban a temblar._

_"¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!  
__¡Oh, ama, ama mientras te guste amar!  
__Llegará la hora, llegará la hora  
__en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás."_

_Recitó Theodore, terminando al mismo tiempo que la pieza. Se levantó y acercó a Draco, quien permanecía sentado junto él, sin decir una sola palabra. Intentó tomar una de sus manos, pero éste negó varias veces con la cabeza. _

―_No te acerques― cuplicó con voz entrecortada mientras mordía su labio inferior―. Por favor no te acerques._

―_Draco…― murmuró Theodore mientras lo intentaba una vez más._

―_¡He dicho que no!― gritó Draco, alejándose. Alzó el rostro dejando ver las lágrimas que surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas―. ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz!― gimió desesperado mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos―. Te dije que quiero estar solo. Vete._

―_¡No puedo hacer eso! _

―_¡Por supuesto que puedes! _

―_Bien, entonces lo pondré de esta manera: ¡no quiero hacerlo!_

_Los sollozos de Draco se hicieron cada vez más fuertes mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Theodore se acercó a él, tomo las manos del rubio y las retiro de su rostro. Draco continuó llorando, gimiendo cada vez más, con una desesperación que jamás había demostrado a nadie. Derrumbándose completamente, como no se había permitido hacerlo en todo ese tiempo, mostrando su dolor y, desde su punto de vista, su debilidad._

―_Por favor…― gimió Draco._

―_No quiero― contestó Nott mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, en un abrazo tan fuerte que a ambos les cortó la respiración―. No tengas miedo, Draco._

―_Está oscuro…― sollozó mientras rodeaba al otro joven con sus brazos―…está acabando conmigo…_

_Theodore lo abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando una de sus manos entre los cabellos de Draco._

―_Todo está bien…― se separó de él ligeramente y le sonrió mientras lo veía a los ojos, elevó su mano derecha y acarició su mejilla con ternura―. Si está oscuro, entonces yo encenderé una vela para ti, Draco._

_Draco le regresó una pequeña sonrisa, aun cuando sus ojos seguían derramando más y más lagrimas. Theo acercó su rostro al de él y aspiró su dulce aroma, embriagándose con él; casi sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y lo besó, con tanta ternura, que el tiempo pareció detenerse en esa habitación._

Harry alzó la mirada hacia el techo de su oficina y se perdió entre las figuras que lo adornaban. Reconocía mucho de los eventos que había visto en ese recuerdo. Aunque por supuesto, en aquel entonces no entendía nada, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente y el corazón de Draco.

Ahora podía entenderlo y, quién lo diría, hasta le daba la razón a Parkinson. Lo mejor que Draco pudo haber hecho era olvidarse de él. Por supuesto, le dolía, pero era preferible a dejar que se hundiera en la tristeza y soledad. Tomó el cuarto frasco y lo observó por unos momentos con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, arrojando el recuerdo para después, dejarse arrastrar por él.

_Vestido únicamente con un fino pantalón de pijama, Draco miraba por la venta, admirando la hermosa ciudad que se mostraba ante él. Suspiró y se estiró, haciendo que tronaran un par de sus costillas._

―_Auch…― dijo Theo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura―. Buenos días― saludó mientras besaba con suavidad su mejilla._

―_Buenos días…― respondió sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las suaves caricias y besos que Theodore le daba a su espalda desnuda. _

―_¿Ves? Te dije que Viena era una ciudad preciosa― murmuró mientras le daba una suave mordida a su hombro._

―_Creo que tienes buen gusto después de todo― dijo Draco, riendo―. Aunque lamento que Astoria no haya podido acompañarnos― se sonrojó y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro―. Merlín, muero por tener a mi nenita en mis brazos._

―_Yo también― Theo tomó una de las manos de Draco y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un suave beso―. Astoria será la mejor madrina del mundo._

―_Y que lo digas― bufó Draco con una sonrisa―. Mi madre está feliz, ha estado comprando vestidos con holanes y esas cosas desde que se enteró que será una niña. _

―_Bueno, eso me parece muy bien― sonrió Nott―. Espero que ya no esté molesta conmigo por lo de la mansión de París._

―_No te hagas muchas ilusiones― dijo Draco con una media sonrisa―. Aún no te perdona, ella quería que viviéramos en la mansión de los Malfoy. Aun así está pensando sobre ir a vivir a Paris también, quiere estar cerca de la niña._

―_Me imagino― Theodore besó el otro hombro de Draco y lo abrazó con más fuerza―. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y seguro que ella también lo estará._

―_¿Tú crees?― preguntó Draco con una sonrisa._

―_Claro, no todos los días se gana un concurso en el extranjero, Draco._

_En ese momento llegó una lechuza del hotel entregando el Diario matutino. Theodore lo soltó y fue por algunas golosinas para el ave, que lucía realmente ansiosa. Cuando regresó, vio que Draco observaba la primera página, sin parpadear. _

_El titular los llamaba "La familia perfecta". La fotografía era enorme, ocupaba más de la mitad de la página; en ella Harry Potter sonreía hacia la cámara mientras cargaba al pequeño James, seguidos de su esposa, Ginny Weasley, quien lucía radiante su embarazo de siete meses mientras entraban a una de las jugueterías mágicas más prestigiosas de Inglaterra. _

_Theo observó a Draco en silencio. El inquieto aleteo de la lechuza llamó la atención de ambos. _

―_Lo siento, amiguito― se disculpó Nott con una sonrisa mientras le daba un par de golosinas. _

_Draco bufó, abrió la puerta que daba hacia el balcón y salió, dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro y sus cabellos. Finalmente, abrió la mano con la que sostenía el diario y dejó que el viento se llevara todas las hojas. Sonrió y giró para volver a entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con Theodore en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole._

_Draco le regresó la sonrisa y se acercó a él._

―_Eres un idiota― murmuró mientras hacía un puchero infantil._

_Theo soltó una pequeña carcajada y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia él. Un rato después, ambos se encontraban dentro de una cafetería, disfrutando del olor a cacao que inundaba el lugar. Draco se relamió, ansioso ante los distintos postres y pasteles que desfilaban frente a él. _

―_Vamos, sólo escoge uno, Draco― dijo Nott mientras reía de diversión._

―_No molestes, esto es una decisión que debe tomarse con calma― contestó Draco mientras fruncía el ceño―. Quiero un Kaiserschmarrn y una copa de helado de chocolate, para empezar, por favor― dijo con una radiante sonrisa a una de las meseras. _

―_Uy, qué difícil fue eso― sonrió Theo, burlón, mientras lo llevaba a una de las mesas cercanas. _

_Una vez que tomaron asiento, frente a dos humeantes tazas de chocolate. Se vieron directo a los ojos, sonriendo._

―_¿Ya has pensado en qué nombre le vamos a poner a nuestra bebé, Theo?― preguntó Draco._

―_Bueno, quedamos en que los dos lo decidiríamos, ¿cierto?― alzó una ceja―. Además, no me fio mucho de los pronósticos de Daphne; es nuestra amiga, y es una gran sanadora, pero es la primera vez que lleva un embarazo como el de Astoria._

―_Bueno, supongo que tienes razón…_

―_Bien, pensemos en un nombre de niño, sólo para prevenir, ¿de acuerdo?_

―_Me parece bien…― murmuró Draco―. Independientemente de si será niño o niña, quiero que lleve el nombre de una estrella. _

―_¿Por aquello de la tradición Black?_

―_Claro― afirmó Draco―. Recuerda que mi madre es una Black y que yo mismo tengo el nombre de una estrella._

―_De acuerdo― Theo se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó por un momento, aprovechando que en ese momento les colocaban los postres en la mesa―. Orión me parece un lindo nombre._

―_¿Qué?― bufó Draco―. Suena a nombre de perro o algo así― reprochó Draco―. No, de ninguna manera. Además ese nombre está demasiado usado: ¿recuerdas cuáles eran los nombres más comunes usados en los últimos cuatro años? ¿Los recuerdas? Dime los nombres para niño más usados― pidió._

―_Frederick, Constantine y…_

―_Orión― dijo Draco―. Definitivamente, no. En cambio Hyperion suena épico, ¿no crees? _

―_¿Hablas en serio?― preguntó Theodore en medio de un ataque de risa―. Merlín, Draco, nuestro hijo te odiaría por ponerle semejante nombre._

―_Por supuesto que no, es ideal― dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño―. Yo elijo Hyperion, que lleve dos nombres, tú escoge el otro._

―_De acuerdo…― Theodore sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Draco―. ¿Qué te parece Scorpius? Suena genial, sólo escucha: Scorpius Hyperion._

―_No suena nada mal, pero si es una niña, quiero que lleve el nombre de una de mis tatarabuelas, Elladora._

―_Ah, pero mi padre no me lo perdonaría, Draco…― gimió Theo con falsa preocupación―. Le dije que llevaría el nombre de mi abuela: Gallathea Stafadora Nott, ¿no suena lindo? _

―_Estás enfermo, Nott― gruñó Draco._

―_Sí, quizás un poco― sonrió._

Harry sonrió, ese recuerdo no había sido angustiante en absoluto. Claro que sintió una enorme punzada de celos al ver, desde un primer plano, la relación que Theodore y Draco compartían. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de alegrarse. Draco había encontrado la manera de seguir adelante. Y era feliz, eso era lo que más le importaba.

Tomó el último frasco, aún sonriendo.

_La sala se encontraba iluminada únicamente por los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por las grandes ventanas que daban al jardín. En el centro de la sala se encontraba Draco, tocando el violín con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregado a la melodía que tocaba en esos momentos. En el sillón, justo frente a él, se encontraba Theodore disfrutando del sonido._

_Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Violin Concerto No. 3 "Straßburg" in G major  
__K.216 - Primer Movimiento: Allegro_

_Draco se movía al ritmo del sonido que interpretaba con su violín, dejándose arrastrar por él mientras una cálida sonrisa comenzaba a enmarcar su rostro. Se detuvo abruptamente en el clímax de la canción, pues una pequeña e insistente manita jalaba su pantalón, reclamando su atención. El pequeño y regordete Scorpius Hyperion fruncía el ceño con molestia mientras hacia un puchero a su padre. Draco frunció el ceño también, se arrodilló y clavó sus ojos en los orbes malvas de su pequeño, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto._

_El rubio soltó una pequeña risa, dejó el violín en el suelo y levantó a su bebé, quien había comenzado a reír mostrando las encías rosadas de su boca. Con el movimiento, un medallón dorado cayó sobre la frente de Draco, enrojeciendo la zona en donde éste le había pegado._

―_Merlín, Theo…― gruñó Draco mientras sostenía a su hijo con un brazo―. Te he dicho que no le pongas esto todavía._

_Theodore se acercó a ambos, con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido._

―_Vamos, Draco― tomó a Scorpius y lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo, mientras sacaba la varita―. Sabes que es una reliquia familiar, solo quiero que mi bebé se acostumbre a ella._

_Draco gruñó, observando las incrustaciones de zafiros y esmeraldas en el medallón._

―_Sí tú lo dices…_

―_Claro― le guiñó un ojo―. Wingardium Leviosa― apuntó hacia Scorpius, haciéndolo levitar a unos cuantos metros del suelo, haciendo que éste comenzara a reír sumamente divertido―. Mira…― gimió enternecido―. Le gusta, Draco._

―_Por supuesto, ese hechizo también hace cosquillas, ¿sabes?― contestó Draco con una sonrisa, encantado con los ojos soñadores que su bebé le estaba dedicando en ese momento._

_Scorpius estiró las manitas, en un intento de alcanzar a Draco y sin quitar esa hermosa mirada, flotó hacia él. Su padre alzó los brazos y lo atrapó, riendo como nunca._

―_Se te hincha el pecho de orgullo, ¿no?― dijo Theo con una sonrisa._

―_Por supuesto― alzó a su hijo, y dio un par de vueltas con él, arrancando nuevas carcajadas en su bebé―. Será mejor que cualquier otro niño, cualquiera, incluso de aquellos que tienen nombres horribles y sin clase― dijo con una gran sonrisa―. En serio, ¿Albus Severus? ¿En qué demonios pensabas?― murmuró para sí mismo, con diversión._

_Theodore los observó con una suave sonrisa, se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le daba una suave lamida a su cuello, provocando un leve estremecimiento y un fuerte sonrojo en el rubio._

―_Por supuesto, además heredará mi talento, no lo dudes― dijo con una sonrisa._

―_¿De qué hablas?― bufó Draco mientras sonreía de lado―. Mi bebé será un violinista, cómo yo. _

―_Yo no estaría tan seguro, cariño― contestó Nott con sorna―. Sólo mira esas manos, están hechas para hacerle el amor a un piano._

―_Por supuesto que no― murmuró Draco mientras hacía un puchero._

_Theo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Draco giró levemente hacia él; y cuando las miradas de ambos hicieron conexión, simplemente se limitaron a sonreír._

Harry cerró la puerta del departamento; su oscuro y solitario departamento. No tenía ganas de nada, simplemente se aflojó la corbata y la lanzó hacia cualquier parte, al igual que sus zapatos y el cinturón. Se arrojó sobre la cama bocabajo, sin molestarse en encender las luces de su habitación. Cerró los ojos y un suspiró murió entre la suavidad de su almohada, permaneciendo en la misma posición por un buen rato.

Giró sobre el colchón cuando su cuello comenzó a reclamar por la postura en la que se encontraba. Clavó su mirada en el techo, haciendo figuras imaginarias con las sombras que podía ver en él.

Nunca, jamás, se había sentido tan cansado como ese día.

―¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo?― murmuró con un suspiro mientras se cubría el rostro con el brazo derecho―. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para olvidarte, cuando en realidad no quiero hacerlo?

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que había visto a Draco, cuatro años desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos y había llegado a la conclusión de que todo había llegado a su fin, y aún cuando Theodore Nott había aceptado mantener contacto con él para saber cómo se encontraba, no podía dejar de añorar todo aquello que deseaba y que nunca podría ser. Hasta ahora había podido sobrevivir con noticias esporádicas y una que otra fotografía que Nott le había mandado de Malfoy, pero ahora, realmente dudaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño y arrugado pergamino. Aún cuando estaba oscuro, podía leer lo que éste decía, aunque no entendiera una sola palabra.

_O lieb, so lang du lieben magst!  
__Die Stunde kommt, die Stunde kommt,  
__wo du an Gräbern stehst und klagst!"_

_L. Uhland and F. Freiligrath_

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo leyendo esas líneas, mucho menos, cuando fue que se quedó dormido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry no pudo reprimir un fuerte bostezo al quedarse solo dentro del elevador y se rascó la nuca con pereza mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes. Dormitó por unos segundos y abrió los ojos al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, anunciando que alguien más entraría en ese momento.

―Buenos días, Harry…― le saludó Hermione mientras entraba y se acercaba a él―. Cielo santo, mira nada más cómo vienes― reprochó con un murmullo mientras acomodaba la túnica de su amigo.

―Hola Herm…― dijo Harry un tanto ruborizado―. Lo siento, tuve una mala noche eso es todo.

―¿Seguro?― preguntó la castaña con escepticismo mientras alzaba una ceja.

―Es en serio, Herm. Te prometo que no es nada grave― se enderezó.

―De acuerdo― murmuró Hermione, no completamente convencida―. No quisiera que tú también nos abandonaras de repente y sin dar explicaciones.

―¡Por supuesto que no!― exclamó Harry un tanto ofendido―. Nunca he dejado botado mi trabajo Hermione, me conoces.

―Sí, lo sé― asintió su amiga con una sonrisa conciliadora―. Pero bueno, contigo nunca se sabe en qué estás metido, así que no quisiera que pasara algo como lo de esta mañana.

―¿De qué hablas?― preguntó Harry con curiosidad―. ¿Pasó algo?

Hermione bufó.

―Tengo entendido que uno de nuestros funcionarios salió de viaje y apenas le aviso a su asistente. La verdad no tengo mucha información sobre eso, pero sí sé que hay mucha gente molesta.

Momentos después, Harry caminaba con lentitud hacia su despacho, chocando de vez en cuando con algunas personas que caminaban apresuradas ―y nerviosas― por el pasillo. Se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de ocultar un nuevo bostezo. Se detuvo justo antes de doblar hacia su oficina, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y gimió con fastidio. Olvidó pedirle ayuda a Hermione para poder traducir el pergamino, por lo poco que sabía, se trataba de alemán, un idioma que no dominaba en lo absoluto.

Una ola de murmullos llamó su atención, caminó unos cuantos pasos y jadeó ante lo que veía. Greg, asistente de Blaise Zabini y su amante hasta el día de ayer, trataba de controlar a una pequeña multitud que había tomado el control de su escritorio.

―Por favor, tranquilícese Señor Rovers― dijo el rubio con nerviosismo mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro.

―¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso, mocoso?― rugió el robusto hombre―. ¡He tomado un traslador desde Holanda exclusivamente para esta reunión!

―Lo lamento mucho en verdad, pero el Señor Zabini ha tenido que salir de emergencia. Ha sido algo de último momento.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más, así que Blaise era de quien hablaba Hermione. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, esa era la primera vez que Zabini hacia algo semejante; seguro que tenía una buena razón para ello.

―Exijo que me atienda inmediatamente, no he viajado desde tan lejos por nada― insistió el Holandés.

―Ya se lo he explicado, señor…

―¿Y cuál es ese asunto tan importante? Si se puede saber, por supuesto― se cruzó de brazos, muy molesto.

Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso y decidió que lo mejor era irse. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

―Uno de los mejores amigos del señor Zabini falleció ayer por la tarde, es por eso que ha tenido que viajar a Francia cuanto antes― dijo Greg con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba las manos.

Harry se detuvo en seco.

―Oh… bueno…― comenzó a decir el hombre, lucía un poco apenado―. Aunque no…

―¿Quién?―preguntó Harry con voz ronca y temblorosa mientras giraba hacia ellos, llamando su atención.

―Harry…― jadeó Greg, sin entender por qué Harry estaba ahí―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Contesta lo que te pregunté.

El rubio se removió en su lugar, nervioso, dudando si debía responder a la pregunta, después de todo era un asunto privado de su jefe. La mirada insistente de Harry le hizo abrir la boca:

―Se nos avisó hace un par de horas que ayer, justo antes del anochecer, falleció el señor Theodore Nott― contestó Greg finalmente

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo y sin importar que éste llamara la atención de todos los presentes. Eso no podía ser. Era imposible.

* * *

Para leer una versión mas estilizada, con ilustraciones y links a las canciones, plz sigan el siguiente link:  
h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 13612 . html

¡Hola a todas!

No creo que haya un solo chico leyendo esto, así que me remito únicamente a las hermosas lectoras que me dedican su tiempo ^ ^

Primero que nada, un abrazo enorme a cada una de ustedes, sobre todo a las que me han dejado comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos significan mucho para mi, en serio, me hace inmensamente feliz el ver que mi historia es tan bien recibida. ¡LAS AMO A TODAS!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del SUPER-MEGA-EXTRA-LARGO capítulo (siento que es un dos por uno, así que me tomaré mi tiempo para el siguiente), el cual, me ha dejado exhausta y sufriendo de bloqueo mental xD Pero igual, me ha gustado mucho el resultado final. Igualmente, espero que hayan disfrutado de las canciones.

Harry y Draco se encontraran en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan por favor.

Por ultimo, y no por ello menos importante, un fuerte abrazo a Cyda, por el beteo, y por soportarme, he de agregar. Eres la única que ha sido testido de mi enamoramiento por quien tu-ya-sabes, y seguro que no ha de ser fácil xDDDDD ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Te quiero!

Eso es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho, y si les ha gustado aunque sea un poquito, déjenme un comentario; porque los comentarios son amor y el alimento de las escritoras ^ ^

Hasta que nos leamos otra vez~


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** My soul, your beats  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
**Warnings:** Theodore/Draco  
**Género:** Slash  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 o M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

**Autora:** Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
**Beta:** Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Cierro los ojos y me relajo ante la suave brisa que acaricia mi rostro; lo giro lentamente hasta que puedo apreciar tu perfil. Sé que tratas de parecer fuerte cuando en realidad no lo eres; sé qué lloras aun cuando jamás lo admitirás. Sé que hay mucho que aún no conozco de ti. Sé que nuestro tiempo está llegando a su final. Y aun cuando sé todo eso, no puedo evitar sonreír. _

_No tengo remordimientos, sólo lamento que nuestro momento haya durado tan poco. Desearía haber podido tener más tiempo para pasarlo a tu lado. No te derrumbes, por favor. Te amo, y quiero que seas feliz. Vive, no estás solo. Nunca lo has estado._

_Éste es mi último regalo._

**My Soul, your beats  
****Capítulo 4**

Harry se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón mientras daba un fuerte y sonoro suspiro. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó de arriba abajo un par de veces, tratando de aliviar el estrés que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Bufó al ver la pila de papeles que se amontonaba sobre su escritorio y que aún debía leer y firmar hasta que se le acalambrara la mano. Odiaba los lunes.

Tomó la pluma que descansaba en su escritorio y comenzó a firmar los documentos. Solicitud de nuevos uniformes. Solicitud de nuevas escobas. Solicitud de cooperación con el Departamento de Inefables… ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo odiaba esas solicitudes! Los Inefables únicamente los interrogaban y les hacían hacer cosas sin explicarles absolutamente nada, era desesperante.

La pequeña esferita azul sobre su escritorio comenzó a brillar, frunció el ceño y pasó su varita sobre ella.

―¿Diga?― preguntó cortésmente.

―¿Harry?― dijo la ya conocida voz de su amiga, Hermione Granger.

―Hola Herm, ¿qué tal te va?― preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la pluma y se acomodaba nuevamente sobre su sillón.

―Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Harry― contestó su amiga; sonaba bastante divertida―. Sólo llamo para avisarte que Ginny ya llegó, está en mi oficina.

―Ya veo, gracias por avisarme Herm― Harry sonrió―. Dile que me espere unos minutos más, necesito terminar de firmar algunos documentos― añadió con un poco de fastidio.

―Ya… está bien, yo le digo― se escucharon un par de risas femeninas al fondo y se cortó la comunicación.

Harry frunció el ceño nuevamente y suspiró; mujeres, jamás iba a entenderlas. Diez minutos después, con la mano un poco acalambrada, se ponía de pie mientras estiraba sus manos, haciendo tronar las articulaciones de sus brazos y muñecas. Suspiró, al fin había terminado y esperaba no tener que firmar otro maldito pergamino… al menos en lo que restaba del día.

Tomó el abrigo que descansaba junto a la ventana de su oficina, haciendo que una arrugada edición de "El Profeta" cayera justo sobre su zapato. Tomó las hojas con cuidado, aunque éstas crujieron ante su contacto. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño recuadro en la esquina de la primera plana y leyó las líneas con el mismo hueco en el estomago que había sentido la primera vez que había leído esa nota.

"LA PÉRDIDA DE UNA ESTRELLA"

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Paris, Francia, Enero de 2008_

_Queridos y estimados lectores: redacto esta nota con lágrimas en los ojos desde la hermosa capital de Francia. Como muchos lo saben ya, el día de ayer, poco antes del atardecer, falleció el famoso pianista Theodore Nott, orgullo de nuestra amada Inglaterra, pues él fue uno de los pocos magos ingleses que había sido capaz de convertirse en un músico de elite, siendo incluso comparado con Sir Barón Britten quien había logrado lo mismo en 1925._

_Fuentes cercanas a la familia Nott nos han informado que el hoy occiso padecía de un grave y raro malestar en el corazón. "Incurable" es lo que dijeron respetados sanadores de diferentes partes del mundo mágico. "Lo único que nos consuela es que no sufrió, las pociones le ayudaban a contrarrestar el dolor", declaró una amiga cercana. _

_Así pues, la vida de este afamado pianista llegó a su fin a la edad de 28 años, dejando a su pequeño y talentoso hijo, Scorpius Hyperion Nott como único heredero de su legado. "No sabemos nada sobre el testamento de Theo, pero se trata de una suma millonaria y de gran parte de las propiedades de la familia", afirmó una fuente anónima. _

_Su servidora ha intentado ponerse en contacto con Draco Malfoy, violinista y mortífago redimido, pero éste se ha negado a hacer cualquier declaración a los medios de comunicación. _

_(Sigue en la página diez)._

Harry cerró los ojos y arrugó el periódico con fuerza, como lo había hecho tantas veces durante los últimos tres meses. La noticia seguía afectándole como el primer día. Lo aceptaba, él y Theodore Nott nunca fueron amigos, ni siquiera después de haberse enviado cartas durante tanto tiempo; pero ese hombre había compartido un fuerte vínculo con él y con Draco. Nunca le deseó ningún mal, al contrario, le estaba agradecido.

Sintió nauseas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para intentar controlar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sufrir en ese momento.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a una hermosa pelirroja que lo miraba con preocupación desde la puerta.

―Harry…― dijo Ginny con suavidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo girar hacia ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―Pide lo que quieras por favor, yo invito― dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras ambos tomaban asiento en uno de los restaurantes cercanos al Ministerio.

―Ya, te has vuelto muy espléndida― bromeó Harry con tono socarrón mientras sonreía de lado.

―Bueno, no me quejo de cómo me ha ido últimamente― contestó la chica mientras se ruborizaba y escondía parcialmente el rostro detrás del menú.

Harry sonrió ante el gesto. Ginny se veía radiante, no recordaba haberla visto así desde que iban a Hogwarts.

―¿Cómo está Dean? Tengo entendido que le ha pedido permiso a Kingsley para poder llevarte de vacaciones.

―Se encuentra bien, gracias. Regresa de Rumania dentro de un par de días― contestó con una sonrisa―. Queremos aprovechar ahora que James saldrá de campamento con Rose, Hugo y los gemelos de Luna.

―Se lo merecen, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que te casaste con Dean y ni siquiera han podido irse de Luna de Miel― añadió Harry fingiendo fastidio―. Debiste dejar que yo hablara con Kingsley, quizás hubiera podido convencerlo desde antes.

―Claro que no, Harry― dijo Ginny mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada―. Tú tienes tus propios problemas, no queríamos mortificarte más.

―Claro.

Seguramente Ginny había notado la ironía, pero lo dejó pasar. En ese momento se acercó una de las meseras, quien los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa pintada en el rostro. Harry bufó, su divorcio ocurrido cuatro años atrás había sido todo un escándalo en el mundo mágico. Los periódicos y revistas de cotilleo no dejaban de sacar notas al respecto, e incluso ahora a veces hacían comentarios esporádicos, especialmente después de que con el matrimonio de Ginny y Dean la mecha se encendiera otra vez, agobiándolos a ambos.

El acoso de los paparazzi y los rumores de que ella le había sido infiel con Dean y que por eso se habían divorciado desde el principio no se dejaron esperar. Aunque claro, también surgieron las versiones de que ella lo había encontrado en la cama con otro hombre. Sonrió ante este último pensamiento; no es como si hubiera hecho mucho para evitarlo, pues en más de una ocasión los medios habían informado sobre sus amoríos con otros hombres, sobre todo cuando algunos de ellos resultaban ser unos completos habladores.

Afortunadamente Ginny había demostrado una gran entereza después de que su matrimonio terminara y no se dejó intimidar por ello. Suponía que lo que sentía por Dean era demasiado fuerte como para prestarle atención a esa clase de cosas. Amor. Ginny amaba a Dean y Harry se alegraba de ello. No porque eso significara que Ginny dejaría de insistir en su supuesto amor, sino porque sabía que ella era feliz ahora, quizá mucho más de lo que lo fue a su lado.

―¿Están listos para ordenar?― preguntó finalmente la mesera.

―Sí, quisiera una ensalada de pollo por favor― dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

―Para mí igual― dijo Harry.

―Por supuesto, su pedido estará listo en quince minutos.

La chica se retiró y los menús desaparecieron de la mesa.

―¿Y bien?― preguntó Ginny de pronto, apenas dándole tiempo a Harry de voltear a verla.

―¿Qué?― contestó Harry con el ceño fruncido, sin entender la pregunta de su ex mujer.

Ginny bajó la mirada un momento, ruborizada; se mordió el labio inferior y después lo miró directo a los ojos. Ahí estaba, la culpa pintada en su cara, como siempre que trataban de _ese_ tema en particular. Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro, preparándose para lo que venía.

―¿Ya te has puesto en contacto con Malfoy, Harry?― preguntó la pelirroja con nerviosismo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Harry la observó por unos momentos, sin decir nada, sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ginny jadeó.

―No, no lo he hecho― contestó Harry con tranquilidad.

―Pero…― la preocupación era palpable en el tono de su voz―. ¿Por qué no?

―¿Por qué no?― repitió Harry. Entrecerró los ojos y jadeó, cansado―. Por el amor de Dios, Ginny. Simplemente no puedo ir y aparecerme frente a él como si nada.

―Harry…― esta vez era angustia lo que percibía en la voz de su ex esposa―. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero deberías de hablar con él, explicarle qué fue lo que sucedió.

Harry colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y se frotó el rostro con las manos, tratando de contener la creciente frustración que sentía. Maldición, por supuesto que quería verlo, hablar con él, estar con él… pero la situación era demasiado complicada como para hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Simplemente ir con él y hacer como si estos últimos diez años no hubieran pasado? Claro, era muy sencillo. "Hola, Draco, ¿cómo has estado? Lamento mucho lo de Nott, pero necesito que sepas que recuperé mis recuerdos y ahora sé que eres tú a quien amo. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?". Muy sencillo, sí.

¿Cómo podían sus amigos decirle que lo entendían? Nadie podía entender lo que sentía, nadie. Y la razón era muy sencilla: porque ni el mismo lo sabía.

Aprovechó que en ese momento llegó la mesera con la comida para dirigir sus pensamientos a cosas menos dolorosas, realmente necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse. No debía desquitarse con Ginny, ella tenía suficiente con la culpa y los remordimientos que no la dejaban tranquila.

―¿Y Lily?― preguntó después de unos momentos, cuando la comida ya estaba servida sobre su mesa―. Pensé que esta vez la traerías contigo.

Ginny cerró los ojos, Harry podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar; gracias a Merlín no lo hizo y agradeció que ella pudiera entender el mensaje, simplemente no quería hablar de eso. La pelirroja tomó los cubiertos y jugó con su comida antes de responderle. No se había dado por vencida.

―Se quedó en casa de mamá, estaba dormida y la verdad no quise despertarla― guardó silencio por un par de segundos y después movió ligeramente la cabeza―. ¿Cómo está Albus?― preguntó con voz trémula, de pronto parecía muy cansada, quizá tanto como él.

―Él está bien, Ginny― contestó una ligera sonrisa―. No te preocupes, lo está pasando bien― añadió con tono conciliador. Los ojos de Ginny se enrojecieron y pronto estuvieron llenos de lágrimas que de momento se negaba a derramar.

―Oh, Harry…― suspiró la pelirroja―. Entiendo muy bien lo que siente Albus, créeme que sí, pero la verdad no deja de dolerme y…― tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de que su voz se quebrara más.

Harry la observó un momento sin saber qué decir para poder consolarla; nunca había sido bueno para consolar a los demás. Albus no se había tomado bien la noticia sobre su "nuevo papá". Aun cuando él había crecido viéndolos separados, la sola idea de tener a Dean como padre adicional no le gustó para nada y ello lo demostró con una actitud agresiva e hiriente con su madre y su nuevo padre. Ginny lo había pasado mal los primeros meses después del matrimonio y Harry, sintiéndose culpable por la actitud de su hijo, decidió llevarlo a vivir consigo.

―Ya se le pasará, Ginny― dijo con suavidad―. Es muy pequeño todavía, estoy seguro de que pronto lo entenderá.

―Harry…― gimió la mujer sin poderse contener, derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso.

―He estado hablando con él, créeme que no odia a Dean y a ti mucho menos― Harry sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a la pelirroja―. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo; nuestro Albus es un buen niño.

Dejó que Ginny se tranquilizara después de derramar unas cuántas lágrimas más.

―Muchas gracias, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y amplió su sonrisa mientras se llevaba un trozo de ensalada a la boca. Frunció el ceño y miró el plato con escepticismo.

―¡Merlín!― bufó haciendo una mueca de fastidio―. Esto no me gusta.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risa y probó un poco de la comida.

―Vamos, Harry― dijo con tono conciliador―. No está tan mal, sólo le han faltado un poco de especias, pero está bastante bien.

―Vamos, no me digas eso― contestó Harry con una sonrisa mientras movía el tenedor de un lado a otro―. No sabes lo mucho que extraño tu comida, un día de estos te secuestraré a espaldas de Dean y haré que me cocines lo de una semana.

Ginny estalló en una sonora carcajada, haciendo que algunos de los comensales junto a ellos se les quedaran viendo. Harry comenzó a reír también y le guiñó un ojo. Así, entre bromas y comentarios sin sentido, disfrutó de una agradable comida al lado de su ex esposa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta frente a él sin titubear, aun cuando ese molesto hombre ―el tonto gafete que portaba en el pecho decía que su nombre era Greg. Blaise era un sádico, hacerlo usar un gafete con su nombre como si fuera un preescolar― le estuviera diciendo una y otra vez que no podía entrar sin una cita previa. Por supuesto, seguramente no sabía con quién estaba hablando; o quizás lo que sucedía era que sí lo sabía, y precisamente por eso no lo quería dejar pasar. Bufó, odiaba estar en Inglaterra.

Ahí estaba, de pie frente al escritorio de su amigo, quien estaba completamente sumergido en una pila de documentos que leía sin parpadear.

―Señor, por favor― dijo nuevamente ese tal Greg, con un molesto timbre de voz. Draco se limitó a alzar una ceja y a carraspear con fuerza, llamando la atención de Zabini.

―¿Draco?― preguntó el moreno mientras arqueaba una ceja y se ponía de pie.

―Por favor, Blaise― bufó Draco con diversión mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A la Reina en persona?

Zabini comenzó a reír, para horror de su asistente.

―¡Draco!― exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba su escritorio y alzaba los brazos hacia él.

―Creo que ya me reconociste― sonrió el rubio mientras alzaba los brazos y correspondía el gesto de su amigo―. Joder, creo que has crecido otra vez, Zabini.

―Y tú no has crecido nada― se burló Blaise mientras se encogía de hombros y lo liberaba del abrazo, mirándole apreciativamente de arriba abajo―. Es más, creo que estás un poco delgado, Draco― agregó gruñendo con desaprobación.

Draco rodó los ojos y bufó con fastidio.

―Por supuesto que no.

Blaise sonrió y lo tomó de los hombros, obligándolo a girar en su lugar para poder apreciar su parte posterior. El moreno silbó con aprobación esta vez, haciendo sonrojar a Draco y a su asistente, que seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta. El moreno alzó una ceja hacia él, con molestia, obligándolo a huir de la habitación.

―Bueno, tu trasero me dice que estás bastante bien, Dragón― sonrió mientras observaba a Draco acomodar su cabello.

―Supongo que he de agradecerte el cumplido, Blaise.

―Supones bien― Blaise se acomodó en la orilla de su escritorio, invitando a Draco a sentarse en la silla especialmente colocada para sus invitados―. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

―Hace un par de días― contestó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amigo―. Quizá debí enviarte una lechuza, pero preferí venir personalmente.

Blaise lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después asintió.

―Me alegra que vinieras― sonrió―. Pansy y yo estábamos planeando ir a Francia a visitarte. Está muy preocupada por ti, ¿sabes?― dijo mientras lo veía directo a los ojos, haciendo una muda pregunta.

―Claro― Draco asintió levemente mientras cerraba los parpados―. Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

―Draco…― murmuró Zabini con preocupación, haciendo que el rubio se tensara de inmediato, dándole a entender que no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir el rumbo de esa conversación. Blaise suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello―. Bien, como tú quieras― bufó―. Sólo espero que estés consciente de que Pansy no te dejará ganar tan fácilmente como yo, ¿está claro?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Blaise siempre había actuado sobreprotectoramente con él, consintiéndolo, cuidándolo; era su hermano, aun cuando no compartieran un vínculo de sangre, pues lo que les unía iba mucho más allá de algo tan simple como eso.

―Como tú digas, Blaise― dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

―Sí, así es― contestó el moreno con arrogancia―. Que no se te olvide que soy el asistente del ministro por una razón, Malfoy.

―Ya, seguro.

―¿Y? ¿Has venido solo?― preguntó Zabini mientras alzaba una ceja.

―Por supuesto que no― respondió Draco, ofendido―. Traje a Scorpius conmigo, después de todo no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a tomar arreglar todo este desastre.

―Ya veo…― dijo Blaise mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía un momento en sus pensamientos. Clavó su mirada en la de Draco, tratando de leer algo en ellos.

―Blaise…― la voz de Draco había bajado un grado, llamando la atención del moreno―. ¿Theodore habló contigo? ¿Te dijo por qué…?

―No― interrumpió con voz firme mientras entrecerraba los ojos, molesto―. Ése Theo, aun cuando éramos los mejores amigos nunca me contaba las cosas por completo― bufó―. Ya sabes, era un loco al que le gustaba reírse de la gente.

Draco bajo la mirada y sonrió de manera tan imperceptible, que Blaise no se dio cuenta de ello.

―Sí, él siempre fue así― dijo con suavidad.

―Sea como sea, Draco― Blaise sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro―. Me alegra que vinieras, en serio― Draco le contestó con una sonrisa―. Dime si puedo hacer algo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

―Por supuesto, de hecho, por eso estoy aquí― contestó con una sonrisa burlona―. Necesito que me cubras la espalda por unos días, ¿quieres?― le guiñó el ojo a Blaise―. No sé cómo, pero el Ministro se ha enterado de que estoy aquí y quiere que nos reunamos para no-se-qué y la verdad no tengo ganas de ver a ese señor.

―Oh― Blaise se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó por un momento. Súbitamente regreso la mirada hacia el rubio, mientras fruncía el ceño―. ¿Te mandó una nota o algo?

Draco asintió y sacó un elegante sobre color crema de su túnica, el cual le fue arrebatado inmediatamente de las manos.

―La verdad no la he leído completa, después de leer los primeros dos párrafos me dio dolor de cabeza― se encogió de hombros―. Seguro que se trata de lo mismo de siempre, hablar sobre el futuro de la fortuna Nott/Malfoy y todo en lo que podemos beneficiar a la comunidad mágica y bla-bla-bla.

―La verdad es que sí se trata de eso― dijo Blaise mientras dejaba de leer y bajaba la carta para ver a Draco directo a los ojos―. ¿Has tenido problemas con eso? ¿El ministerio Francés te ha hostigado con el tema?

―¿Qué puedo decirte, Blaise? Así ha sido durante las últimas semanas― Draco suspiró con cansancio―. Al parecer, sólo estaban esperando un tiempo prudente, por lo del luto― frunció el ceño―. Por supuesto, no dejaron correr demasiado tiempo, las manos les hierven por poner las manos sobre la fortuna de mi hijo.

―¿Y?― dijo Zabini con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no haré lo mismo, Draco?

―Por supuesto, sé que lo harás― bufó mientras se ponía de pie, para quedar frente a su amigo―. Pero eres el padrino de Scorpius, Blaise― sonrió cómo todo un sangre pura mientras colocaba un dedo sobre el pecho de su amigo―. Eso hace una gran diferencia, sé que jamás harías algo que lo perjudicara.

―Debo decir que me siento halagado― dijo con una suave sonrisa.

―Por supuesto, no puede ser de otra manera.

―Aun así…― entrecerró los ojos―. Seguro que ya sabes que Potter también trabaja aquí, ¿cierto?

―El pasado es pasado, Blaise― Draco suspiró mientras acomodaba un fino mechón de cabello plateado detrás de su oreja―. Y es ahí donde debe quedarse.

Blaise observó a Draco, quien se acercaba a una de las fotografías que adornaban su oficina. En ella, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Daphne y él mismo reían felices el día de su graduación. Suspiró al ver la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su amigo.

Sí, el pasado siempre iba a ser pasado, eso era cierto. Pero también, a veces, el pasado solía repetirse con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando el destino parecía empeñado en que así sucediera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry sonrió con ternura al ver el letrero multicolor de "Pasitos Mágicos", la guardería a la que asistía su pequeño Albus. Entró al pequeño local, que en realidad no tenía nada de pequeño. Era cómo un mini Hogwarts, con pequeños tubos de colores que salían de todas partes de la enorme recepción y que llevaban a los pisos superiores en los cuales se impartían los diferentes talleres para los pequeños.

Observó cómo una maestra salía de uno de los ductos, siendo seguida por algunos niños de tres años. Sonrió, su pequeña Lily estaría formando parte de ése grupo si tan solo su abuela, Molly Weasley, no se hubiera negado tan fervientemente: quería educarla ella misma. Y la entendía, después de criar a tantos hombres, era natural que quisiera disfrutar a sus dos nietas.

Se acercó al escritorio dónde una vieja elfina cuidaba de los abrigos de los pequeños y, a su vez, trabajaba como recepcionista.

―Buenos tardes, Lani― saludó Harry con cortesía.

―Harry Potter― jadeó la elfina, haciendo que Harry rodará los ojos; un mes de haber ido ahí todos los días y la criatura no parecía acostumbrarse a su presencia―. Señor, Lani está muy muy…

―Sí, sí, ya lo sé Lani― dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras movía las manos para tranquilizar a la elfina―. He venido a recoger a mi hijo, ¿podrías avisarle a su maestra, por favor?

―Por supuesto que sí, Señor Harry Potter― contestó dando una pronunciada reverencia, Harry pensó que en cualquier momento escucharía el crujir de la espalda de la elfina pero ésta desapareció con un suave _poof_.

Pocos minutos después, Albus salía corriendo por uno de los tubos; si no mal recordaba, era aquel que daba a la sala de música de la guardería. Sonrió al ver el rostro ruborizado y los ojos brillantes de su pequeño, desde el matrimonio de Ginny no le había visto tan feliz y contento, y eso le hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo.

―¡Papi!― gritó su pequeña versión en miniatura mientras saltaba para abrazarlo.

―¡Hola, campeón!― sonrió Harry mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su pequeño―. ¿Qué tal te la pasaste el día de hoy? ¿Te has divertido?

―¡Sí!― contestó Albus con una enorme sonrisa―. ¡No vas a creer lo que he visto hoy!

―¿Qué viste?― preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

―¡Un Ángel, como el de los libros de tía Hermione!― dijo su hijo, casi gritando―. ¡Y es de mi tamaño!

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y frotó los cabellos de Albus.

―¿En serio?

―Síp― el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso―. Habla un poco raro y sus ojos dan un poco de miedo, pero es muy lindo.

―Ya veo― Harry se puso de pie, y saludó a la maestra de Albus, una castaña de ojos azules―. Buenas tardes, profesora Caldwell.

―Buenas tardes, señor Potter― dijo la joven mujer con cortesía; se giró hacia el niño y le alborotó más el cabello―. Albus, te he dicho que, independientemente de lo que te quiera hacer creer, es sólo un niño como tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus se encogió de hombros y bufó, molesto. Harry sonrió en forma de disculpa a la profesora, se despidió de ella y de la elfina y tomó a su hijo de la mano, llevándolo hacia la salida del lugar. Una vez fuera, Harry le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su pequeño.

―¿Albus?

―¿Qué?― preguntó el pequeño, resentido―. Tú tampoco me crees, ¿verdad papá?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, intentando tranquilizarlo; no quería que se cerrara otra vez y volviera a tener esa actitud tan taciturna, así que, por el momento, prefirió darle por su lado.

―Lo único que puedo decirte, Albus, es que hay muchas cosas que te faltan por ver― sonrió, recibiendo una mirada esperanzada de esos pequeños ojos verdes, idénticos a los de él―. ¿Quieres pasar a por un helado antes de ir a la casa de la abuela?― preguntó, dando por terminado con el tema.

―¡Sipi!― contestó su hijo con una sonrisa, mientras se aferraba a su mano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry suspiró con cansancio mientras se estiraba. Ya sólo le faltaba un documento por firmar ―eso de pasarse todo el día firmando documentos no le gustaba para nada, su vida se estaba volviendo demasiado monótona― y al fin tendría tiempo para recoger a Albus en la Madriguera y podrían ir juntos a casa. Sólo esperaba no tener que quedarse a cenar, realmente no tenia ánimos de estar en medio de toda esa multitud de pelirrojos. Tomó el último pergamino y lo desenrolló, leyéndolo en tiempo record.

―¡Joder!― exclamó.

Masculló con molestia mientras se frotaba el rostro con frustración. El idiota de Greg le había mandado ese documento sin la firma de Zabini, sin ella no podrían autorizarles la compra de los nuevos equipos de protección para los escuadrones. Bufó, seguro que el muy cabrón lo había hecho a propósito. Desde su ruptura había hecho todo lo posible por fastidiarlo, o en el peor de los casos, por seducirlo otra vez.

Con un movimiento de varita enrolló el pergamino nuevamente, tomó su abrigo y salió de su oficina, dando un sonoro portazo. Caminó por el pasillo con grandes zancadas, asustando a los pobres inocentes que se cruzaban por su camino, seguramente por miedo a que les lanzara alguna maldición.

Bufó al dar la vuelta en la esquina, pues pudo observar cómo el imbécil de Greg se limaba las uñas con pereza, obviamente esperando a que el reloj marcara las cinco para poder irse a casa. Gruñó, ganas no le faltaron de lanzarle un _crucio_ al infeliz.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, tratando de controlar su cólera, lo cual no estaba funcionando. Justo antes de abrir la boca y soltar un rugido, la puerta de la oficina de Zabini se abrió. Harry se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Bien, al menos podría pedirle la firma personalmente y no tendría si quiera porqué hablarle a su asistente.

Zabini salió, sonriendo, cosa bastante rara en él, lo cual dejó intrigado a Harry. Cuando abrió la boca para dirigirse a él sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba completamente y que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Justo detrás de Blaise un hermoso cabello rubio platinado hacia su aparición; el moreno se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a su amigo, quien también sonreía, bastante divertido.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, justo frente a él, a escasos cinco metros de distancia. Draco alzó la cabeza y sus miradas chocaron en ese momento, y el tiempo se detuvo. El corazón se le fue a los pies, junto con el resto de sus pensamientos y su sentido común. Él estaba ahí, la persona que más anhelaba, la persona que mas amaba sobre la faz de la tierra; y él, Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico, era incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

Harry sabía que pudo haber dicho muchas cosas en este momento. Cosas que no había podido decir hacia cuatro años, cuando había sido la última vez que había visto en persona, aunque desde la distancia, a Draco Malfoy. Lo observó fijamente. Era sólo un poco más alto de lo que fue durante su último año en Hogwarts, tenía el mismo cabello, hermoso, rubio platinado, como oro liquido enmarcando a la perfección las facciones de su rostro. Su piel lucia mucho más saludable de lo que podía recordar; blanca, cremosa como la leche, y al parecer, increíblemente suave. Estaba delgado, pero eso no era novedad en él, podía comer y comer dulces durante días, pero jamás engordaría.

Pero sobre todo, el cambio más grande que pudo encontrar, estaba en sus ojos. Igual de grises que siempre, pero mucho más profundos que antes, tanto que casi se sentía ahogar en ellos. Sobre todo ahora, que Draco le dirigía una mirada como esa, indescifrable. No podría decir si lo despreciaba, si lo odiaba… o si lo amaba.

Draco parpadeó, liberándolo del trance en el que se encontraba. A su lado, Blaise Zabini carraspeaba, parecía bastante divertido con la situación, lo cual, ofendió profundamente a Harry. Después de todo, el idiota de Zabini estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

―Potter― le saludó el moreno con una sonrisa, falsa, por supuesto―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Harry bufó, frunciendo el ceño, fastidiado. Desvió la mirada un momento hacia Draco, quien, para su sorpresa, lo miraba con… curiosidad.

―D-Zabini― saludó con voz firme, esperando que nadie notara el momentáneo titubeo―. Me alegra encontrarte, necesito…― desvió la mirada hacia Greg, quien lucía bastante nervioso en ese momento, aunque en realidad, era lo último que le importaba; sólo quería controlar los latidos de su corazón, y las ganas de llevarse a Draco al fin del mundo, aun contra de su voluntad―, necesito que me firmes esto.

Extendió el pergamino hacia él, desviando la mirada hacia Draco, una y otra vez. Zabini lo tomó y lo leyó con calma, demasiada calma, alargando la agonía de Harry, quien tenía la garganta completamente seca y un enorme hueco en el estómago. Blaise desvió la mirada hacia Greg, furioso; colocó el pergamino con demasiada fuerza sobre el escritorio de su asistente, quien gimió de una manera nada varonil, y tomó una pluma.

Una de las cejas de Draco se arqueó, observando la mirada asesina que su amigo le dirigía a su asistente. Desvió la mirada hacia Harry y le dedicó una leve inclinación antes de alejar a Blaise del escritorio, quien parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato.

―Ya, Blaise― dijo Draco con diversión.

_Esa voz._ Harry se mordió el labio para tratar de aguantar el grito que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. No debía, no debía. No estaba bien, no tenía por qué ser así. Afortunadamente, Zabini recuperó la postura y se dirigió a él, distrayéndolo.

―Lo lamento, Potter― dijo el moreno con voz enronquecida, probablemente por el enfado―. Aquí tienes, por favor _avísame_― a Harry no le pasó inadvertido el siseo en esa última palabra― si llegas a tener otro problema de esta índole, ¿quieres?

Harry asintió, incapaz de decir algo coherente en ese momento.

Blaise giró hacia su asistente una vez más, sus ojos pardos se abrieron, mandándole una mirada asesina a un aterrorizado Greg, quien se veía muy pequeño en su escritorio de nogal. Giró el rostro hacia Harry y, a modo de despedida, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de su oficina.

Draco lo imitó y comenzó a caminar. Harry alzó una mano, en un instintivo movimiento, queriendo detenerlo.

―Malfoy― dijo Harry finalmente, tomando todo su valor Gryffindor y mandando su sentido común a la mierda. El rubio giró hacia él, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos, completamente sorprendido, incrédulo. Harry dio un paso hacia él, acortando levemente la distancia entre los dos, inclinó la cabeza un poco, sintiendo como su cerebro comenzaba a palpitar―. Ha sido un gusto verte, Malfoy― dijo mientras alzaba su mirada y la clavaba en los ojos grises de Draco.

El rubio se mantuvo quieto durante un segundo, después sonrió levemente y respondió con otro ligero movimiento de cabeza.

―Sí― dijo finalmente―. Gracias, Potter.

Y sin decir más, fue detrás de Zabini, dejando a Harry de pie, incapaz de moverse, con el corazón a punto de estallar de alegría y con un creciente calor abrazando su interior. Él estaba ahí. Draco estaba ahí, en Inglaterra, y Harry no podía evitar sentir que quizá, solo quizá, podrían verse otra vez.

* * *

Para leer una versión mas estilizada, con ilustraciones y links a algunas canciones, por favor den click en el siguiente enlace:

h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 14625 . html

¡Hola a todas!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, el cariño que he recibido es mucho mayor al que esperaba y créanme, soy muy feliz al leer sus comentarios. En verdad, muchas gracias.

Bien, aquí me tienen, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que coloqué el capitulo tres; pero bueno, es mi culpa por no contenerme. Pueden darle las gracias a Cyda, como siempre, por el beteo xD y por animarme a publicar esto de una vez, las dos estábamos muy ansiosas.

No me alargo mucho, porque hoy también toca actualización en el blog orz pero bueno, "My Soul, your beats" es mi prioridad, y así lo será de ahora en adelante, junto con el fic del Big Bang, por supuesto xDDD

Espero poder continuar con este ritmo, para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible con el capitulo cinco, que bueno, estoy segura que a Cyda le va a encantar x3

Mil besos a todas, recuerden que los comentarios son amorsh ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** My soul, your beats  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
**Warnings:** Theodore/Draco  
**Género:** Slash  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 o M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

**Autora:** Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
**Beta:** Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Un sueño. Estoy en un sueño… está nevando. Lo único que puedo ver es un extenso campo cubierto por la nieve. Escucho una voz junto a mí. Giro el rostro y entonces te veo, estas sonriéndome; me pregunto por qué._

―_¿Qué haces aquí? _

_La verdad es que en este momento quiero preguntarte muchas cosas, pero esa pregunta lo único que sale de mi boca. No sé si es el frío el que me impide hablar, o si son los ojos con los que me miras._

―_Simplemente salí a dar un paseo ―dices con una sonrisa, haciendo que tus ojos verdes brillen con los tenues rayos del amanecer._

"_¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

―_Ya veo._

―_¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, Malfoy? ―me preguntas entonces._

―_Me pregunto por qué ―me limito a encogerme de hombros, no puedo contestar esa pregunta. No debo hacerlo._

_Tú sonríes de nuevo y te colocas a mi lado. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, observando el lento amanecer._

"_¿Por qué no te vas?"_

―_Yo también odio el invierno ―dices finalmente mientras pones una mano en mi cabeza._

"_No quiero"._

―_¿En serio? _

"_No quiero"._

―_Sí, y tú también, por lo que veo._

_Cierro los ojos y suspiro. _

―_¿Eso crees? ―digo mientras giro, sintiendo cómo el frío de la nieve penetra por la piel de mis botas. _

―_Si tienes alguna pregunta, sólo tienes que hacerla. _

"_No quiero…"_

―_¿De qué hablas? _

"… _odio esto"_

―_Tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿cierto, Malfoy? ―clavas tus ojos verdes en mí. Y entonces desapareces, otra vez._

Draco abrió los ojos, sintiendo aquella presión que le era tan familiar en el pecho. Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta mientras sentía una molesta sensación de picazón en sus ojos. Se sentó sobre la cama, oprimiendo con fuerza las finas sabanas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo.

Giró el rostro con lentitud y observó el enorme espacio vacío que había en su cama, junto a él. Se mordió un labio con fuerza hasta que sintió un ligero sabor metálico inundar su boca. Tomó un pequeño frasco que descansaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama y cerró los ojos, esperando que a su mente llegara la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

"Todo estará bien, Draco", dijo la voz de Theodore en su cabeza, tan clara como si él lo hubiera susurrado a su oído.

―Mentiroso… ―murmuró Draco con una triste sonrisa, dejando que las lagrimas finalmente bajaran por su rostro. Apretó el frasco con fuerza y se aferró a él, como si este fuera lo único que lo mantuviera atado a la cordura.

**My Soul, your beats  
****Capítulo 5**

Harry Potter bajó los escalones de su casa, sintiendo cómo el estrés de los últimos días le pasaba factura finalmente. Algunos de los escuadrones de aurores amenazaban con irse a la huelga, pues alegaban que las condiciones en las que trabajaban eran insostenibles; y les daba la razón, era bastante difícil desempeñar su trabajo de manera correcta con esas escobas tan viejas y los uniformes tan anticuados y estorbosos. Suspiró. Afortunadamente todo parecía estarse resolviendo, y gracias a la firma de Zabini los trámites se habían agilizado.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó directamente a esa tarde, fuera del despacho de Zabini. Tres días habían pasado desde que se había topado de frente con Draco Malfoy. Tres días desde que luchaba contra sus impulsos por ir a buscarlo y besarlo hasta que los dos dejaran de respirar. Tres días desde que sufría de una lenta agonía, sin saber si él aún se encontraba en Inglaterra; torturándose por no saber si tendría otra oportunidad para verlo. También había pasado tres noches sin dormir.

Un par de golpes secos provenientes desde su estudio llamaron su atención, sacándolo temporalmente de su autocompasión, gracias a Merlín. Abrió la puerta despacio y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su hijo Albus era el causante de esos ruidos, y aparentemente, del desastre en el que se había convertido su despacho. Carraspeó, esperando llamar la atención del pequeño, cosa que no sucedió.

Suspiró nuevamente y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y observó con atención los movimientos de su pequeño. Estaba muy concentrado hurgando entre sus discos de música. Harry se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared, esperando que Albus finalmente se diera cuenta de su presencia. Afortunadamente era temprano y aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que prepararse para ir a trabajar.

―¡Sí! ―gritó Albus con alegría mientras alzaba una caja―. ¡Seguro que es éste!

―¿Albus? ―Habló Harry finalmente, acercándose a su hijo, quien parecía querer iniciar una pelea con el aparato de sonido.

―¡Papá! ―gritó el pequeño un poco asustado mientras escondía inútilmente el disco detrás de él―. ¿Cuándo entraste?

―Bueno Albus, este es mi estudio, ¿sabes? ―respondió Harry mientras alzaba una ceja y observaba los movimientos nerviosos del pequeño―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―Sí ―contestó el niño con una sonrisa mientras extendía el disco hacia su padre, quien lo tomó.

―¿Schumann? ―preguntó Harry con sorpresa mientras veía alternadamente la caja del CD y a su hijo.

―Sí papá ―dijo Albus con decisión―. Estoy buscando una canción, pero aún no sé leer muy bien―. Dijo el niño mientras fruncía el ceño y se ruborizaba avergonzado―. ¿Podrías decirme si en ese disco está "Kinderszenen"?

Harry boqueó dos veces, incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo Albus se interesaba por la música clásica? ¿Y cómo carajos había aprendido a decir Kinde… bueno, eso que había dicho?

―Bueno… ―Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso y leyó con atención el nombre de las canciones―. Vamos a ver, según esto… ―Frunció el ceño―. Según esto son trece movimientos, es una ópera.

―Sí ―afirmó Albus con una sonrisa―. Quiero escuchar "Träumerei".

―Veamos…

Harry leyó una vez más y asintió, haciendo que su hijo soltara un pequeño jadeo mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Colocó el disco en el reproductor y tomó el control remoto. Momentos después, ambos escuchaban la melodía, completamente embelesados con ella.

Robert Schumann - Kinderszenen  
Séptimo movimiento: Träumerei -Ensueño-

Albus se apoyó junto a él y suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír. Harry lo imitó y se dejó envolver por la calidez que desprendían las notas.

―Qué bonito ―comentó Harry cuando la melodía terminó.

―¿Verdad que sí, papá? ―dijo Albus mientras asentía repetidamente―. _Belle_ me ha dicho que toooda esa opera es dedicada a los niños.

―¿_Belle_? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad―. ¿Tu amigo el _Ángel_?

―Sip. Recuerda que hoy vendrá a casa a jugar, papá.

Harry guardó silencio por unos momentos y sonrió. Su hijo tenía días hablando de ese amiguito suyo y había mostrado un gran interés por él; ahora sonreía más seguido y se interesaba por muchas otras cosas a las que antes nunca había puesto atención. Todo eso le alegraba, su hijo al fin había comenzado a abrirse a los demás.

―No me olvido ―sonrió―. ¿Ya pidió permiso en su casa? Recuerda que sin el permiso firmado, no podré traerlos a casa a la hora de la comida.

―No te preocupes, papi ―dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa―. _Belle_ y yo te estaremos esperando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pansy Parkinson era una mujer hermosa, y ella lo sabía; a sus veintiocho años podía decir que era una de las mujeres más exitosas del mundo mágico, pues su línea de ropa era una de las más caras y cotizadas de toda Europa. También podía decir que su triunfo lo había logrado por sus propios méritos, pues después de que su familia cayera en desgracia tras de la guerra, había sabido levantarse, como una buena Slytherin, y había alcanzado sus sueños.

Alzó la mirada y sonrió al hombre que estaba frente a ella, le dedicó su característica sonrisa al hombre que había creído en ella y quien le había brindado el apoyo necesario para poder cumplir sus metas. Sí, era una mujer afortunada.

―Dime, Drake ―dijo Pansy con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se acercaba a él.

―Drake ―Contestó Draco mientras alzaba una fina y rubia ceja.

Pansy bufó. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran unos amantes apasionados a punto de darse un beso. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

―¿Ya vas a hablar conmigo, Drake? ―preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

Quien bufó esta vez fue Draco, giró el rostro hacia uno de los escaparates de las tiendas que visitaba junto a Pansy; obviamente su intento por distraerla no estaba dando resultados, lo cual era serio porque realmente no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación. Nunca las tendría. Y por supuesto, Pansy Parkinson era una terca obstinada y jamás tendría en cuenta lo que él quisiera o no.

―Por favor, Pansy ―gimió Draco mientras se frotaba la frente con frustración―. No tengo tiempo para esto, sabes que tengo que ir al Ministerio dentro de poco para reunirme con Blaise.

La morena lo observó un momento, entrecerrando sus increíbles ojos azules y clavándolos en él; Draco podría jurar que Pansy sacaría su varita en cualquier momento y lo asesinaría de manera lenta y cruel; cosa que no sucedió, afortunadamente.

―De acuerdo, Drake ―dijo su amiga mientras se encogía de hombros―. Me debes una… ―sonrió de manera depredadora―. Pero no creas que esto se termino aquí, ¿entendido?

―C-Claro…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues inmediatamente después tenía encima a Pansy, abrazándolo y mimándolo como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Ahora entendía por qué Scorpius trataba de evitarla lo más posible.

―Oh, Drake ―suspiró su amiga con tono soñador mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. ―No sabes cuánto gusto me da que estés por fin en casa.

―B-Bueno… ―gimió Draco mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Pansy―. Ya sabes, es temporal, mientras solucionamos el asunto de la herencia de Scorpius.

―Oh, cierto― Pansy lo soltó de golpe, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos―. ¿Tus abogados te han comentado algo?

―No, la verdad es que no ―Draco alzó una ceja mientras se acomodaba la ropa y su cabello―. Tengo la impresión de que me están dando largas… ―se encogió de hombros―. Pero no puedo hacer nada, están siguiendo las órdenes de Theodore.

―Aún así me resulta extraño ―comentó la mujer mientras miraba con atención una joyería―. Siempre pensé que Theo manejaba su fortuna desde Francia; fue toda una sorpresa enterarnos de que sus negocios principales estaban aquí, en Londres.

―Ya sabes cómo es… ―Draco se corrigió mientras desviaba la mirada, evitando los escrutadores ojos azules de su amiga―… como era él, Pansy.

―La verdad es que nunca logré comprenderlo― suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros―. ¿Qué tal la está pasando mi sobrinito? ¿Ya se ha adaptado a Malfoy Manor?

―Bueno, creo que el cambio le ha sentado bastante bien ―una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Pansy un poco sorprendida.

―Sí ―asintió Draco―. Hoy me pidió permiso para ir a jugar a casa de uno de sus amigos.

―¡No es cierto! ―exclamó la mujer mientras soltaba una risita.

―¿Puedes creerlo? ―Draco sonrió con satisfacción―. Nunca antes lo había hecho; ya ves, no es un niño muy sociable, prefiere pasar horas y horas frente al piano, solo así es feliz… ―hizo un ligero puchero.

―Vaya, me pregunto de quién lo heredó ―dijo Pansy con ironía para después encogerse de hombros, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina del rubio―. Me da mucho gusto, cariño.

―A mí también ―Draco dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre la multitud―. Tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría después de lo de Theo pero… ―se mordió ligeramente el labio.

―Es un niño muy fuerte, Draco ―Pansy lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió―. ¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama su amiguito? ¿De qué familia es?

―No estoy muy seguro… ―sonrió―. Simplemente dice "Al hace esto", "Al dice lo otro", y la verdad no he querido incomodarlo con preguntas― se encogió de hombros.

―Estás muy confiado con todos esos hechizos protectores que tiene, ¿no? ―se burló su amiga.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Draco con superioridad―. Mi hijo tiene más de cinco hechizos rastreadores encima, si algo remotamente peligroso se acerca a él, de inmediato sería transportado a la casa, lo sabes.

―Claro ―contestó su amiga con el mismo tono―. No te olvides del medallón de los Nott, sólo con eso tiene la protección que le podría dar medio escuadrón de aurores.

―Así es ―Draco sonrió levemente―. ¿Me acompañas a ver a Blaise? No me apetece ir solo al ministerio― bufó.

―¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! ―exclamó Pansy con alegría―. ¡Tengo ganas de ver la carita de Blaise!

Draco ignoró la mueca depredadora en la cara de su amiga y se limitó a sonreír mientras era arrastrado a la joyería que Pansy había estado observando con anterioridad. Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, cansado; seguramente Pansy tenía intenciones de comprarse algunas cosas, y considerando que era él quien la había llevado al Callejón Diagon, sería entonces quien terminaría pagando todo.

Observó con atención los movimientos de Pansy y suspiró. A decir verdad, no le importaba gastar lo que fuera con tal de que ella siguiera sonriendo de esa manera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry suspiró al terminar el papeleo matutino, colocó la pluma sobre el escritorio y sonrió, ese día no había sido tan agitado como de costumbre. Se levantó y caminó hacia la pared en la que descansaban las fotografías de sus hijos y sus amigos más cercanos. Sonrió al observar la fotografía más reciente de sus tres hijos, todos sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras hacían gestos graciosos queriendo captar la atención de su madre, quien fue la fotógrafa en esa ocasión mientras que él sonreía rodeado de sus pequeños.

Giró suavemente el rostro y clavó la mirada en aquel marco encantado que solamente él podía ver. Sus pies se movieron por inercia, dejándose arrastrar por sus instintos. Alzó la mano y acarició la fotografía con lentitud, tratando de trazar el perfil del hermoso rubio que dormía profundamente en ella. Pegó su frente al cuadro, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón; intentando, sin mucho éxito, reprimir el gran anhelo que sentía en ese momento.

Suspiró cuando se separó del cuadro y lo observó un momento más antes de tomar la túnica de su perchero y salir finalmente de su oficina. Inmediatamente fue abordado por una jadeante y ruborizada Hermione, quien le veía como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinado o algo así.

―¿Hermione? ―preguntó Harry un tanto nervioso al ver el estado de su amiga―. ¿Pasa algo?

―¡Harry! ―exclamó su amiga mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, o de encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresarse, Harry no estaba seguro.

―Merlín, Mione… ―dijo un poco consternado―. Me estás asustando, ¿qué sucede?

Hermione negó con la cabeza varias veces y finalmente tomó su mano, arrastrándolo con ella.

―Necesito que vengas conmigo, Harry.

―¿No puede esperar, Hermione? ―preguntó Harry, sorprendido―. Sabes que hoy pedí la tarde libre para estar con Albus y su amigo, de hecho tengo que ir a recogerlos en menos de media hora ―agregó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

―¡Lo siento, Harry! ―se disculpó la castaña mientras aceleraba el paso―. Pero en serio, creo que quieres ver esto.

Harry frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Hermione raramente actuaba de esa manera, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía por una muy buena razón. Así que confiando en los instintos de su amiga, decidió seguirla sin hacer otro comentario. Sólo esperaba que, lo que fuera a enseñarle, no le tomara demasiado tiempo, pues no quería quedar mal con Albus. Su hijo era bastante difícil cuando se ponía de mal humor.

Finalmente se detuvieron en una esquina, la que daba justo hacia los elevadores del Ministerio. Harry estaba por decir algo cuando sintió que su amiga colocaba una pequeña cadena sobre su muñeca.

―¿Hermione? ―preguntó Harry mientras alzaba una ceja, esperando una explicación.

―Hazte invisible, Harry ―ordenó su amiga, con la seguridad de alguien que ha hecho esto un millón de veces.

―Dioses, Hermione ―gimió Harry con frustración―. Sabes perfectamente que no podemos usar ese hechizo dentro del edificio ―la chica, como única respuesta, alzó la muñeca para señalar su muñeca y el brazalete idéntico al suyo que ésta tenia―. ¿Hechizaste estos brazaletes? ―preguntó, asombrado.

―Por supuesto que sí, Harry ―sonrió su amiga mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto―. Pero en serio, no tenemos tiempo que perder, _hazte invisible, Harry_― ordenó nuevamente.

Harry suspiró resignado y finalmente obedeció. Momentos después, caminaba hacia los ascensores junto a su invisible amiga, quien había tomado su mano para no separarse en el camino.

―Harry… ―susurró la castaña antes de doblar hacia una esquina―, a partir de aquí necesitas controlarte, ¿entendido?

―¿Por qué, Hermione? Dime ya qué demonios sucede― susurró Harry, comenzando a desesperarse.

―Silencio… ―dijo nuevamente su amiga mientras finalmente salían hacia los elevadores.

Se detuvieron y Harry comprendió que Hermione buscaba su objetivo entre la multitud de personas que se movían por el atrio en ese momento. Sintió como Hermione se tensaba a su lado y buscó él también, hasta que finalmente lo divisó. Sí, tenía que referirse a él.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, platicando con Zabini y una mujer morena a la que inmediatamente identificó como Pansy Parkinson. Al parecer los tres estaban esperando a alguien junto a los elevadores, pues no parecían tener mucha prisa en entrar en ellos y abandonar las instalaciones del Ministerio.

―Draco… ―jadeó Harry con incredulidad, sintiendo como su boca comenzaba a secarse.

―¿Ya lo viste? ―murmuró Hermione a su lado mientras apretaba su mano con más fuerza.

―Sí… ―fue la escueta respuesta que le dio.

―No pareces demasiado sorprendido, Harry ―dijo Hermione y aun cuando no podía verla para confirmarlo, pudo sentir el leve resentimiento con el que su amiga se había dirigido hacia él―. Ya lo habías visto antes, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los Slytherin, arrastrando a Harry detrás de ella.

―Sí.

Hermione bufó.

―Tendremos una conversación al respecto, Harry Potter ―fue todo lo que dijo su amiga antes de detenerse a un par de metros de Draco, obviamente para pasar inadvertidos pero con intenciones de poder escuchar lo que decían.

Harry sabía que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero su necesidad era mucho más grande que su sentido común, así que se limitó a adorar a la persona que estaba a escasos pasos de él. Draco estaba igual a la última vez que lo había visto, tres días atrás. No había signos de que su estado de ánimo estuviera decaído o de que estuviera pasando un mal momento. Sonrió al ver que el rubio trataba de mantenerse alejado de los brazos de Pansy, parecía ser que incluso ahora no había sido capaz de superar la timidez que sentía cuando otras personas se acercaban demasiado a lo que él denominaba su…

―… valioso espacio personal, Pansy ―dijo Draco mientras se refugiaba inconscientemente detrás de Zabini.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, y supo que Hermione se había dado cuenta, pues había sujetado su mano con más fuerza todavía.

―Vamos, Drake ―se quejó Parkinson mientras hacia un puchero infantil.

―Ya te dije que no, Pansy ―dijo Draco mientras fruncía el ceño, molesto.

―Este no es el lugar, querida ―comentó Blaise en tono conciliador mientras se acercaba a ella y limpiaba las falsas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos―. Se te va a correr el maquillaje.

―¡Merlín! ―gimió la morena mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño espejo y comenzaba a analizar su rostro de manera minuciosa.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y giró hacia Draco mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice.

―¿No crees que ya se está tardando demasiado, Blaise? ―preguntó el rubio con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Bueno, ya sabes que es el Ministro ―comentó Zabini mientras alzaba una ceja―. Tiene muchos asuntos que atender, pero seguro que no tarda.

―Ya, seguro ―contestó el rubio, mordaz―. No voy a perdonarte esto, Blaise. Te dije que no quería verme con _ese_ señor.

Blaise suspiró con dramatismo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en su hombro.

―En serio lo lamento, Draco ―mintió, incluso desde la distancia Harry se había dado cuenta de eso―. Pero me ha insistido tanto que me he quedado sin excusas, sabes que no puedo quedar mal en este momento.

―Claro ―ironizó Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

―¡Ahí viene, Harry! ―murmuró Hermione mientras lo jalaba para hacerse a un lado, evitando que Kingsley chocara con ellos.

Harry observó atento los movimientos de Draco, quien se había tensado de inmediato al ver aparecer al Ministro. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de rencor hacia el hombre, pues ahora sabia del poco tacto con el que se había dirigido hacia el rubio cuando le dio la noticia sobre el estado de su padre, diez años atrás.

Sabía de primera mano que Zabini, a pesar de ser el asistente del ministro, nunca le había perdonado lo sucedido, aunque por supuesto, como buen Slytherin había sabido mantener la boca cerrada para beneficiarse. Por el contrario, Pansy Parkinson no tenía la más mínima intención de negar su incomodidad; le sorprendía que Kingsley no cayera fulminado por aquella mirada llena de veneno. Draco por su parte, trataba de mantenerse a una distancia prudente y abría la boca sólo para decir lo indispensable.

Las puertas de los elevadores se abrieron en ese momento, el Ministro entró primero, seguidos por Pansy y Blaise, quien prácticamente arrastraba a Draco detrás de él. Hermione deshizo el hechizo y ambos se hicieron visibles otra vez, aprovechando para mezclarse entre la multitud. Una vez cerradas las puertas, Harry se permitió soltar un largo suspiro.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hermione preocupada.

―Sí, claro que sí ―contestó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa―. Gracias por avisarme, Mione.

Su amiga sonrió entre aliviada y preocupada.

―Si me hubieras dicho antes que Malfoy estaba en Inglaterra, me las hubiera ingeniado para preparar algo mejor y seguirlo― comentó un poco molesta―. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Harry?

―No lo creí necesario ―se encogió de hombros―. Pensé que solo estaba de paso, pero por lo que veo no es así.

―Sí ―asintió―. Tengo entendido que el Ministro había intentado reunirse con él en otras ocasiones, por lo que veo está muy interesado en Malfoy.

―Sí, ya me imagino― murmuró Harry, molesto.

Harry frunció el ceño. Quizás el no fuera una genio como Hermione o muy astuto como Zabini, pero no necesitaba ser ninguna de las dos cosas para darse cuenta de que el Ministerio ansiaba contar con el apoyo económico de la fortuna de Draco, sobre todo ahora que a esta se había sumado la de Theodore Nott.

―Harry… ―la voz de Hermione sonaba tensa, y realmente cansada―. Entiendo que aun desconfíes de nosotros… ―se mordió el labio―, pero créeme que tenemos todas las intenciones de ayudarte.

―Mione… ―Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, conmovido por la actitud de su amiga―. Te he dicho varias veces que no te preocupes por eso. No me gusta verte así.

―Pero… ―ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la silenció al darle un pequeño y rápido abrazo.

―Tranquila, no te preocupes ―sonrió―. Ahora tengo que irme, Albus va a matarme si llego tarde.

Se despidió de Hermione dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, y aun cuando ella parecía querer decirle algo más, no se detuvo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco suspiró mientras se recargaba en la fría pared del baño. Al fin podía librarse por unos momentos de la palabrería política de Kingsley, pues aun cuando sabía que no era un mal sujeto, simplemente no soportaba estar en su presencia. La comida estaba resultando una completa pesadilla, incluso cuando apenas llevaban poco más de quince minutos dentro del restaurante.

Y lo peor era que un par de funcionarios del Ministerio se habían unido a ellos. Gimió con frustración mientras se recargaba en el fino mármol del lavabo. Quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes, no soportaba toda esa hipocresía: odiaba como Kingsley el resto de sus lame botas le hablaban, adorando el suelo por donde pisaba; quizás en otras circunstancias lo disfrutaría, como un buen Slytherin, pero la realidad era diferente. No quería ningún tipo de trato con ellos.

No quería ningún tipo de contacto con alguien que era tan cercano a Harry Potter.

Draco enderezó la espalda y observó por unos momentos su reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a él. Era plenamente consciente de que su cuerpo no había sufrido demasiados cambios desde que se graduó de Hogwarts por lo que nunca esperó que Harry Potter lo mirara de la forma en que lo hizo cuando se encontraron días atrás. Por un efímero momento pudo sentir aquella corriente de deseo que Potter había despertado en él diez años atrás.

Sonrió con ironía ante el pensamiento, era completamente ridículo. Seguro que sólo se estaba imaginando cosas, porque sencillamente aquel vinculo había quedado enterrado en el pasado. Y aunque le doliera, era ahí donde debía quedarse.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le hicieron despertar de su ensimismamiento.

―Draco… ―dijo la voz de Blaise del otro lado de la puerta―. Sólo quería avisarte que los otros invitados de Shacklebot ya están aquí.

Draco suspiró y acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y después abrió la puerta.

―Sé regresar solo hasta la mesa, Blaise ―se burló el rubio mientras alzaba una ceja―. No tenías por qué venir a recogerme.

El moreno bufó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

―La verdad es que me preocupaba que huyeras, Dragón ―dijo su amigo con sorna―. Eres muy capaz de ello, te conozco.

―Me ofendes, Blaise ―dijo Draco con dramatismo mientras se detenía a su lado―. Independientemente de lo que creas, no le tengo miedo a ese hombre.

―Ya sé que no.

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y después se dirigieron hacia la mesa, completamente seguros de que si se tardaban un poco mas, Pansy iría a buscarlos a ambos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las puertas de "Pasitos Mágicos" se abrieron y Harry se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la recepción, donde la profesora Caldwell y Lani despedían a algunos niños y sus padres.

―Buenas tardes, profesora ―saludó Harry un poco nervioso―. Lamento la demora.

―Oh, no se preocupe por eso ―sonrió la joven mujer―. Por favor pase directo al aula de música mientras busco el documento que debe firmar, Albus ya está esperándolo ahí.

Harry asintió y caminó directo hacia el tubo de color azul sobre el que flotaba "Aula de Música" en letras plateadas. Sintió un leve jalón e inmediatamente después apareció dentro de una amplia e iluminada habitación. Suprimió un silbido y admiró los instrumentos musicales que adornaban las paredes. Una suave melodía llamó su atención y le hizo avanzar.

Ludwig van Beethoven  
Sonata para Piano No. 31 - Op. 110 (I)

En el piano se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio, quien tocaba con gracia las teclas del instrumento, fascinándolo por completo. Sus blancas y pequeñas manos se movían con elegancia mientras que su cuerpo delgado y aparentemente frágil se movía al compás de la melodía que interpretaba en ese momento.

El niño abrió lentamente los parpados y fijo su vista el él, atravesándolo con esos pequeños y brillantes ojos de un color que no pudo identificar, pero que a la vez le era extrañamente familiar. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo, llamando la atención del niño que descansaba escondido entre los enormes cojines que había en el centro de la habitación. Albus se irguió de un salto, sorprendiendo a su padre, quien miraba alternadamente entre su hijo y el pequeño pianista que no había dejado de tocar.

―¡Papá! ―gritó Albus emocionado mientras corría a abrazarlo.

―¡Hola, campeón! ―sonrió Harry mientras regresaba el saludo de su pequeño―. Disculpa la demora.

―Está bien, papá ―contestó su hijo sin dejar de sonreír―. No hemos esperado mucho, además― desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño que seguía concentrado con el piano― _Belle_ ha estado tocando el piano, así que lo he pasado bien.

―Vaya, me alegro de escuchar eso.

Albus tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta que quedaron junto al otro niño. Harry pudo tener un hermoso primer plano del perfil del pequeño: finas cejas rubias y una pequeña nariz respingada, sus labios eran ligeramente carnosos y completamente rosas, haciendo un perfecto contraste con su piel completamente blanca e impoluta, dándole un toque angelical. Harry sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago, si no fuera por el color de sus ojos, sería una réplica en miniatura de Draco; al igual que Albus lo era de él mismo.

Cuando la melodía finalmente terminó, el pequeño siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras que sus pequeños dedos seguían acariciando las teclas del piano, como si estuviera a punto de tocar otra pieza.

―_Belle_… ―dijo Albus mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo tomaba de la mano, sacándolo por completo de su ensimismamiento―. Mira, quiero presentarte a mi papá.

Belle sonrió y bajó de un salto, haciéndolo quedar a la altura de Albus y con la mano que tenia libre acarició con ternura la mejilla de su hijo, logrando que éste ampliara aun más su sonrisa.

―_Oh, mon cher_… ―dijo el pequeño con una deslumbrante sonrisa―. Aquí el único _belle eges_ tú, Al, ya te lo había dicho antes, _¿droit?_

Albus asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry se sintió fuera de lugar.

―Albus… ―dijo Harry mientras carraspeaba un momento. El rubio parecía tener ojos exclusivamente para su hijo o para el piano, nada más―. ¿No vas a presentarnos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó Albus sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y giró el rostro hacia su amigo―. Mira, él es mi padre, Harry Potter.

El niño le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Harry y giró lentamente hacia él, haciendo que el broche que adornaba el cuello de su uniforme brillara por un momento, llamando por completo su atención. El escudo en él era imposible de no identificar: era el escudo de la familia Nott. Harry abrió la boca, sintiendo cómo el peso de la realidad caía sobre él. Ni siquiera necesitaba confirmar su nombre.

―_Enchanté, señog Poteg_… ―dijo el pequeño rubio mientras sonreía y extendía la mano hacia él, sus ojos brillando de diversión mal disimulada―. _Je m'appelle_ Scorpius Hyperion ―el pequeño entrecerró los ojos, dejando una pequeña rendija por la que brillaban sus ojos malva―. Es todo un _placeg_.

La mano de Harry se extendió automáticamente, tomando la del pequeño Scorpius, quien no había dejado de sonreír, comprobando el suave tacto de su piel; el mismo que recordaba de su padre. Sí, justo frente a él estaba el hijo de Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso, sintiendo cómo el líquido comenzaba a raspar su garganta. Sabía que tomar no era una buena idea, menos cuando tenía dos pequeños diablillos que vigilar. Pero en ese momento, un poco de whiskey de fuego era lo único que parecía atarlo a la realidad; por inconcebible que esta le pareciera. Sonrió al mirar por la ventana, burlándose de sí mismo. ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día tendría al hijo de Draco jugando en su jardín, con su hijo Albus? ¡Qué irónica era la vida!

Suspiró mientras se recargaba en la pared y observó los movimientos de los pequeños. Albus parecía realmente feliz, como no lo había estado desde que su madre había contraído matrimonio con Dean. Scorpius por su parte, no dejaba de ver a su hijo y de sonreír ante cada cosa que él le decía o le enseñaba, aparentemente estaba fascinado de ver a Albus montado en su bicicleta muggle, pues no paraba de exclamar y de aplaudir.

En verdad se alegraba, su hijo parecía abrirse nuevamente; que Scorpius tuviera mucho que ver con eso era algo que sencillamente no podía comprender. Parecía ser que los Potter necesitaban de los Malfoy de una manera extraña y posesiva.

Decidido a no perderse nada de los acontecimientos, llevó el vaso hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta hacia el jardín. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño Scorpius estaba de pie, frente a él, observándolo de una manera… extraña.

―¿Scorpius? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad al verlo cerrar la puerta―. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?

El pequeño se cruzó de brazos y lo vio de arriba abajo, analizando cada parte de él. Harry no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva.

―No puedo _creeg_ que usted sea el elegido, _señog Potteg_ ―dijo el pequeño mientras soltaba un dramático suspiro, cosa que le recordaba enormemente a su padre. A sus dos padres, de hecho.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Harry sin creer lo que veía, el pequeño había avanzado hacia él, con la seguridad de una persona que se sabe dueña del mundo. Cosa que también le recordaba a sus padres.

―_Je ne peux pas y croire, papa_… ―murmuró Scorpius en un perfecto y fluido francés, comenzando con un largo y extenso monologo con alguna persona imaginaria. Harry le miró extrañado.

―¿S-Scorpius? ―Harry intentó llamar su atención, pero todo lo que recibió fue una rubia ceja alzada y una mirada de superioridad. Merlín, era como estar viendo a Nott y a Draco al mismo tiempo, eso no podía ser sano.

―_Eh bien, c'est le désir de père_… ―dijo finalmente mientras se encogía de hombros, se quitó el broche familiar y lo extendió hacia Harry―. Tómelo, _s'il vous plaît_.

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo la frustración comenzaba a correr nuevamente por su cuerpo. Necesitaba otro trago. Tomó el broche ―que en realidad era un medallón encantado― con escepticismo y después de unos momentos sonrió, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que Draco jamás expondría la vida de su hijo a algún peligro.

―Muchas gracias, Scorpius ―dijo Harry con gratitud.

―_Excusez-moi? _―preguntó el niño mientras alzaba una ceja―. Es sólo un _pgestamo, señog Potteg_, tiene que _devolvégmelo_ en cuanto termine, _¿vegdad papá?_

―Así es, _mon petit_… ―respondió con diversión una voz masculina.

El medallón brilló por unos momentos, calentando la mano de Harry pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. De él salió una pequeña ventisca que hizo que los cabellos de los dos se movieran, al igual que las cortinas. Para cuando Harry abrió los ojos, tenia frente a él la figura traslucida de Theodore Nott, quien sonreía ampliamente, burlándose de la expresión que seguramente tenía en ese momento. Harry jadeó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

―_Señog Potteg_, _cgeo_ que ya conoce a mi papá ―el pequeño Scorpius le sonrió, de la misma manera en que su padre le sonreía.

Harry se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente mientras se recargaba en la fría loseta de la cocina. Era oficial: al fin había perdido la cordura. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, en especial después de todo lo que vivió durante su infancia y adolescencia. Pero la verdad no pensó que fuera a suceder tan pronto.

* * *

Notas:

1. mon cher - Querido  
2. ¿droit? - ¿Cierto?  
3. Enchanté - Encantado  
4. Je m'appelle - Mi nombre es...  
5. Je ne peux pas y croire, papa - No lo puedo creer, papá  
6. Eh bien, c'est le désir de père - Bueno, esto es lo que papá desea  
7. S'il vous plaît - Por favor  
8. Excusez-moi? - ¿Disculpe?  
9. mon petit - pequeño mío

No les pongan mucha atención, eso es lo que me dice google trader :'D

Para leer una versión más estilizada, con ilustraciones y links a las canciones que se mencionan sigan el siguiente enlace:

h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 14865 . html

¡Hola a todas!

¿Qué tal la han pasado en estos días? No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecer los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado, leo cada uno de ellos y los valoro como no tienen idea; en serio, muchas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia ^ ^

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, la verdad tenía dudas sobre dejarlo en esta parte, pero bueno, creo que al final fue lo mejor xD

El pequeño Scorpius al fin ha hecho su aparición, y no llegó solo xDDDDD

No hago así, muchos comentarios al respecto porque se me va a salir algún spoiler, aunque bueno, seguro que todas ya saben más o menos por dónde va el asunto, creo que soy muy predecible. Pero no me importa, esto es más fuerte que yo así que continuaré escribiendo :B

Esta semana comencé a escribir dos nuevos fics, uno de ellos es para el Big Bang y el otro no pienso publicarlo hasta que esté completamente terminado. No creo que quedé muy largo, pero bueno, así decía de éste y vean, ya voy en el capítulo cinco y contando xDDDD

Me voy, pero no sin antes darle un gran agradecimiento a mi beta: Cyda *estruja*, por el gran trabajo que hizo con el capítulo. ¡Te quiero! *A*

Mil gracias por leer ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

Título: My soul, your beats  
Pairing: Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
Warnings: Theodore/Draco  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17 o M  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Scorpius observó a su padre, Theodore Nott, con preocupación. Ese día se le veía un poco pálido y aun cuando los sanadores le habían pedido que guardara reposo, su papá se negaba a pasar el día en cama; eso había provocado un gran enojó en su otro padre, Draco Malfoy, quien había salido de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie; seguramente para evitar tener otro enfrentamiento frente a él._

―_Papá… ―murmuró Scorpius desde el marco de la puerta, observando el semblante cansado de su padre ―. Papá, por favor ve a descansar ―dijo suplicante mientras se acercaba al piano, donde su padre hacia algunas anotaciones en una partitura._

―_No te preocupes, mon petit ―dijo Theodore con una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano hacia su pequeño, instándolo a acercarse―. Ven aquí._

_Scorpius sonrió y se acercó un poco más, aceptando la mano de su papá, quien lo ayudó a subir al asiento para que observara de cerca en lo que estaba trabajando. El pequeño observó con atención las partituras, llenas de rayones y anotaciones de distintos colores, marcando cada uno de los acordes. _

―_Nunca había visto esta sonata, papá ―dijo el pequeño rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, desconcertado. _

―_No, claro que no ―el joven hombre sonrió y apoyó un codo sobre las teclas, haciendo que estas emitieran un fuerte sonido que llenó la habitación―. Dime, Scorpius, amas mucho a papá Draco, ¿verdad? ―su hijo afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza―. Entonces también quieres que sea muy feliz, ¿verdad?_

―_Por supuesto que sí, papá ―contestó el pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, después bajó la mirada, apenado―. Ahora parece estar triste, no me gusta verlo así. Ya no toca el violín__._

_Theodore alzó una mano y revolvió los platinados cabellos de su pequeño, logrando que éste se sonrojara un poco._

―_Entonces, tengo un favor que pedirte, mon petit ―le susurró, confidente, entre risas divertidas._

_Scorpius lo observó por unos momentos, sin entender de qué hablaba y después sonrió, contagiado por la risa de su padre._

**My Soul, your beats  
****Capítulo 6**

Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de sus dedos quedaron completamente blancos por la falta de circulación. Respiró con calma, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, tratando de que el oxígeno llegara a su cerebro y así poder salir de esa alucinación lo más pronto posible.

Un bufido de exasperación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró la figura traslucida de Theodore Nott y a Scorpius cruzados de brazos, con el mismo gesto en el rostro: la ceja izquierda alzada y un ligero mohín en la boca. Suspiró y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, para ser una alucinación, era demasiado real.

―Por el amor a Merlín, Potter ―dijo Theodore con diversión mientras flotaba con gracia hacia él ―. Qué impresionable eres.

La burla en ésa voz lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño con molestia.

―Eres demasiado creído para ser un fantasma cualquiera, Nott ―escupió Harry con enojo.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír aún más mientras se encogía de hombros. La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a un sudoroso ―y un poco sucio― Albus Severus, quien se quedó en el marco de la entrada, paseando los ojos verdes entre cada uno de los presentes de la habitación.

―¡Albus! ―exclamó el pequeño Scorpius con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba al otro niño, tomó sus manos y lo jaló hacia el centro de la habitación ―. _Quiego pgesentagte_ a mi papá.

Albus caminó despacio hasta quedar justo frente a Theodore, quien le observó con detenimiento. Harry miró todo en silencio, su hijo ya sabía sobre los fantasmas y apariciones, pues eran muy comunes en el mundo mágico pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, pues esta era la primera vez que su pequeño se encontraba con un fantasma de frente.

―Encantado de conocerlo, señor Nott ―dijo Albus mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, con un tono quizá demasiado serio para un niño de su edad. Sus pequeños ojos verdes relampagueando con curiosidad.

―El placer es todo mío, dulzura ―contestó Theodore con una amplia y radiante sonrisa, la cual parecía brillar por si sola ―, espero que Scorpius no te esté dando muchas molestias.

Harry boqueó, incrédulo. ¡¿Quién demonios era ése?

―Para nada, señor ―afirmó el pequeño con decisión mientras observaba al hombre―. Scorp es muy amable conmigo, me ha enseñado un montón de cosas.

―Ya veo ―dijo Nott con una sonrisa y dirigió una aprobadora mirada hacia su hijo―. _Mon petit_, ¿podrías dejar que el señor Potter y yo habláramos a solas? ―Scorpius frunció el ceño e hizo un ligero puchero, obviamente no le agradaba la idea de ser excluido ―, estoy seguro que el pequeño Albus te llevará gustoso ante el piano de su casa.

La boca de Harry cayó hasta el suelo, observando cómo su hijo llevaba a Scorpius de la mano; los dos habían quedado fascinados con la idea. ¿Cómo sabía Nott que ellos tenían un piano? No era como si algún miembro de su familia supiera tocarlo, por eso estaba prácticamente abandonado en la biblioteca, donde Kreacher lo limpiaba de vez en cuando.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio hasta que los pequeños y apresurados pasos de sus hijos se perdieron en la distancia. Harry observó el medallón que tenía en las manos: aparentemente era mucho más que sólo una reliquia familiar. Entrecerró los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia Theodore, quien parecía muy cómodo flotando de un lado a otro.

―Vamos a mi estudio ―gruñó Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos ―, es bastante molesto ver cómo flotas por mi cocina, Nott.

Theodore lo observó con ojos llorosos y una expresión de dolor tan falsa como la vida sexual de Dolores Umbridge. Harry rodó los ojos y caminó rumbo a su pequeño despacho, siendo seguido por la sonriente figura del rubio. Abrió la fina puerta, esperando a que Nott dejara de observar cada minúsculo detalle de su casa y se dignara a entrar de una maldita vez.

Momentos después, Harry se encontraba de pie junto a su escritorio, sirviéndose una copa de whiskey de fuego. Observó a Nott un momento, sin saber si debía ofrecerle algo. ¡Era un maldito fantasma, por todos los Dioses!

―Aunque me ofrecieras un trago, Potter, no podría tomarlo ―dijo Nott con sonrisa burlona mientras acomodaba su traslucido cuerpo sobre el sofá―, ya sabes, no es bueno para la salud ―y soltó una enorme carcajada.

El auror suspiró y de un trago bebió el contenido de su vaso. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido del reloj fuera el único que lo alcanzara, de otra manera acabaría perdiendo los estribos y la verdad, no quería darle ese gusto a Nott.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Harry una vez que se había calmado mientras tomaba asiento frente al rubio―, una parte de mí me dice que eres un simple fantasma pero… ―se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja― contigo no hay cosas simples, Nott. Sí estás aquí es por una razón, ¿o me equivoco?

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó Theodore mientras aplaudía―. Debo decir que me impresionas, Potter ―sonrió, con mofa―. Dime más, por favor.

Harry rodó los ojos y recargó un codo en su rodilla, clavando sus ojos verdes en el rubio, quien no había dejado de sonreír; aunque su sonrisa rara vez alcanzaba sus ojos.

―El medallón que tiene tu hijo no es una simple reliquia familiar, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Harry mientras observaba el medallón con atención―. Definitivamente no está vinculado a la magia negra, puesto que las protecciones de mi casa me habrían avisado al instante y Scorpius habría sido petrificado antes de cruzar el umbral.

―Ah, ¿en serio? ―Preguntó Nott con sonrisa burlona.

―En serio. No eres el único al que le gusta proteger a su familia, Nott. ―Harry entrecerró los ojos, molesto, pues el rubio simplemente se limitó a mirarse las uñas de sus traslucidas manos con atención ―. Entonces explícame, ¿qué es lo que hace tu fantasma, espíritu o lo que sea, dentro de ese medallón?

Theodore sonrió nuevamente, esta vez sin malicia ni burla; cosa bastante rara en él.

―No soy un fantasma, tampoco un espíritu… ―dijo finalmente, alzó la mirada y la clavó en Harry.

―¡¿Entonces qué? ―Gritó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia ―. ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Es que dejaste algo pendiente y por eso no puedes descansar en paz?

―No me hables de asuntos pendientes, Harry Potter.

La voz inesperadamente serena y fría de Theodore descolocó a Harry por completo. Nunca antes le había escuchado hablar así; aunque no es que hubiera platicado mucho con él en el pasado después de todo. Siempre había pensado que Theodore Nott era una persona un tanto misteriosa, pues a pesar de que siempre se comportaba amable y sonreía todo el tiempo, siempre hacía una división, marcando su distancia de las personas.

―Entonces cambiaré la pregunta, Nott ―dijo Harry, esta vez mucho más calmado, aunque en realidad sentía su sangre hervir―. ¿Qué fueron todas esas cartas? Tú ya sabias de tu… ―desvío la mirada por un segundo, tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para expresar todo lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, la suave risa de Theodore lo sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente. Harry giró levemente y se encontró con la sonrisa sincera del rubio. La primera sonrisa sincera que le había visto nunca.

―Sí, ya lo sabía ―dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, sin borrar la cálida sonrisa de su rostro―. ¿Eso en qué cambia las cosas? ―preguntó, alzando la vista hacia Harry ―. Yo iba a morir, sea como sea. Quizás unos meses antes o un año después, pero aun así: iba a morir.

―Pero eso no…

―No había nada que pudiera hacerse, Potter ―Theodore se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que decía―. Simplemente, traté de que mi tiempo aquí fuera productivo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―murmuró Harry, apretando los puños con fuerza.

―Dios, eres tan lento ―el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, sintiéndose, aparentemente, incomprendido.

―Oh, cómo lo lamento ― escupió Harry con veneno ―, explícame entonces.

―Lo que guardé en el medallón de mi hijo, es mi voluntad ―dijo Nott con tanta tranquilidad, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

―¿Voluntad?

―Así es ―sonrió―. Independientemente de lo que creas, tuve una vida feliz. No tengo remordimientos o _asuntos pendientes_ ― formó unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos ―, que me aten: por ese lado puedes estar tranquilo― añadió con una sonrisa.

―¿Entonces? ―Harry entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Theodore cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, dirigió sus ojos malvas hacia Harry, quien se sorprendió al ver una expresión tan serena en el rostro.

―¿Tienes algo que atesores más que a nada en el mundo? ―preguntó el rubio con voz suave―. ¿Tienes a alguien a quien quieras proteger de todo, incluso de sí mismo? ―preguntó nuevamente, sin dejar que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle ―. ¿Tienes a alguien a quien quieras ver feliz siempre, sin importar el costo de ello?

Harry guardó silencio por unos momentos, dejando que las palabras de Nott penetraran hasta lo más profundo de su mente y corazón. Podía contestar a cualquiera de esas preguntas con facilidad, sin embargo dudaba realmente que alguna de sus respuestas fuera la que el rubio buscaba de él en ese momento.

La realidad cayó sobre él, como una bofetada en la cara.

―Sí ―contestó Harry finalmente.

―Me alegra oírlo ―dijo Theodore con una sonrisa sincera ―. Yo… simplemente no quiero que siga huyendo de esto.

―Yo… ―Harry no sabía que decir, la situación era demasiado irreal e inaudita como para poder procesarla tan rápido.

―Pude haber escogido a alguien más ―el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras una presuntuosa sonrisa adornó sus labios―. Pero entre tú y Draco hay muchas cosas pendientes todavía.

―Pero esto no… ―el auror negó con la cabeza, no sabía que decir o que pensar. ―Han pasado demasiadas cosas, Nott, y tú lo sabes. ¡Dios, es probable que Draco me odie!

―No sólo es probable ―dijo Nott con tranquilidad ―, de hecho eres la persona a la que más desprecia sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry jadeó, sintiendo como un enorme hueco comenzaba a ocupar el lugar en el que seguramente había estado su estómago con anterioridad. Estaba por comenzar un nuevo viaje a la tierra de la melancolía y el desamor, cuando escuchó la enorme carcajada de Theodore Nott.

―¿Es que te hace mucha gracia? ―murmuró Harry entre dientes, sintiendo cómo la rabia comenzaba nuevamente.

―La verdad es que sí ―Theodore bufó con diversión y después alzó una ceja rubia―. ¿Es que no pusiste atención a los recuerdos que te di?

―Bueno… ―el moreno se movió nervioso, causando un nuevo bufido en el rubio, aunque esta vez era de exasperación.

―Francamente, Potter, eres mucho más lento de lo que esperaba.

―Cierra la boca, Nott ―masculló Potter, completamente indignado.

―No te preocupes ―movió las manos de un lado a otro ―, créeme cuando te digo que alguien ya ocupa ese lugar en el corazón de Draco ―sonrió. ―Deberías ser capaz de sentir el vínculo que aún existe entre ustedes dos.

Harry suspiró y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando controlar la enorme tensión que no lo dejaba ni respirar. Cerró los ojos y a su mente acudió el recuerdo de la mirada de Draco, completamente indescifrable; por supuesto, su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante la cercanía del rubio, era evidente que todo su ser gritaba por poder estrechar ese cuerpo nuevamente.

―Claro que lo siento… ―murmuró Harry con voz ronca, en un pobre intento por no demostrar todo aquello que sentía frente a Theodore Nott ―. ¿Y eso qué? No es como si pudiera ir y pararme frente a él como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó el rubio mientras alzaba una ceja.

―¡Merlín! ¿Cuántas veces he de repetir esto? ―gimió con desesperación―. ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles!

―Por supuesto que lo sé, Potter ―dijo Nott con voz fría―. Pero en serio, es una excusa demasiado patética, incluso para ti.

―¿Pero qué… ―Harry intentó decir algo, pero fue silenciado de inmediato por el gesto de fastidio que Theodore tenía pintado en el rostro.

―Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que siempre dices, y te puedo asegurar de que no has hecho un sólo intento por encontrarte a Draco o ponerte en contacto con él desde que fallecí, ¿me equivoco? ―entrecerró los ojos, completamente asqueado ―. En serio, pensé que serias mucho más valiente y decidido, sobre todo porque eres un Gryffindor.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando los nudillos de sus dedos completamente blancos por la falta de circulación.

―¡No tienes ningún derecho a criticarme! ―dijo alzando la voz y levantándose del sofá― ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que siento!

―¡Por supuesto que la tengo, Potter! ―contestó Theodore imitándolo, hasta quedar de pie frente al auror ―. ¡No debes olvidar que yo también amo a Draco!

Los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente, dejando que la habitación se llenara con los sonidos de sus agitadas respiraciones. Harry pasó una mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos en el proceso, completamente desesperado.

―Por todos los Dioses, Nott… ―masculló el auror con un nudo en la garganta ―. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fueron estos cuatro años? ―guardó silencio, esperando a que el rubio dijera algo, cosa que no sucedió ―. Me hice a la idea de que sería feliz con sólo saber de él… me dije a mí mismo que con sólo verlo desde la distancia sería suficiente.

―¿Y es suficiente? ―preguntó Nott con tranquilidad ―. ¿De verdad estarías contento sólo con eso?

―Merlín… ―gimió Harry, desesperado ―. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Le necesito demasiado, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¡Él era feliz contigo!

Theodore sonrió ante el comentario, sin poder evitarlo.

―Sí, él _era_ feliz conmigo ― suspiró, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "era"―. Pero yo ya no estoy, Potter. Créeme que pude haber elegido a alguien más para esto, Draco tiene muchos pretendientes ― sonrió con tristeza―; pero honestamente, creo que tú eres el único que podrá ayudarlo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el corredor.

―Lo único que puedo decirte, es que desconoces muchas cosas sobre Draco― el rubio se encogió de hombros―. Mi único deseo es él sea feliz, que se libere de todo aquello que se lo impide ―clavó su mirada en la de Harry ―. Es por eso que estoy aquí: ésta es mi voluntad.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir o preguntar algo más, las puertas del despacho se abrieron, dejando entrar a unos muy jadeantes y sonrojados Albus y Scorpius. Los pequeños se dirigieron hacia sus padres, cruzando rápidamente la habitación hasta alcanzarlos.

―Papá ―dijo el pequeño Scorpius mientras se cruzaba de brazos ―faltan sólo diez minutos _paga_ las seis, papá Draco no ha de _tagdag_ en _llegag _―desvió su mirada un momento hacia Harry, quien frotaba los cabellos de Albus con nerviosismo―; _espego_ que tu platica con el _señog Potteg_ haya sido de utilidad.

―Gracias por avisarme, _mon petit_ ―sonrió Nott con dulzura para su hijo―. El señor Potter y yo acabamos de terminar, al menos por ahora.

―¡Muero por conocer a tu otro papá, Scorp! ―exclamó Albus con emoción.

―Oh, _cherie _―contestó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa―, estoy _segugo_ de que le vas a _encantag_ a mi papá.

Harry observó a los pequeños, era increíble ver cómo el hijo de Draco se comportaba con su pequeño Albus; francamente no esperaba que fuera tan agradable. Claro, dejando de lado que, al parecer, el pequeño Nott había heredado muchas cualidades de sus padres.

―Entonces, ¿Draco vendrá a recogerle? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Sí, por supuesto ―contestó Theodore con una sonrisa ―, creo que está de más que te diga que él no sabe sobre esta… peculiar cualidad del medallón de Scorpius.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―jadeó Harry, incrédulo ―. Dudo mucho que a Draco le haga mucha gracia todo esto.

―Oh, en eso te doy toda la razón ―dijo Nott mientras soltaba una pequeña risa―. Nos queda poco tiempo ―clavó sus ojos malvas en Harry, quien le regresó la mirada con decisión―, por lo que veo, ya has tomado tu decisión, ¿cierto?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pansy suspiró dramáticamente, al menos desde el punto de vista de Blaise, quien fumaba lenta y pausadamente, arrancando muchos suspiros y miradas anhelantes de gran parte de las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del café.

―No puedo creer que Draco nos abandonara ―masculló la mujer con indignación―, sobre todo después de que me ofrecí a acompañarlos a esa estúpida comida.

―Querida, realmente no estoy de humor para escuchar tus quejas ―dijo Zabini mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

―Claro, suficiente tienes con los cargos de conciencia, Blaise ―bufó la morena mientras hacia un puchero.

―En serio, Pansy ―suspiró el moreno ―; créeme que tengo suficiente por hoy.

Lamentablemente, su amiga no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle caso.

―¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ―apretó una servilleta con furia, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos ―. ¡Esos infelices del Ministerio no tienen vergüenza!

―¡Oye! ―reclamó Zabini, ofendido―. ¡Te recuerdo que yo también soy un funcionario del Ministerio!

―Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Blaise ―Parkinson rodó los ojos, fastidiada―. Se atrevieron a poner el talento de Draco en tela de juicio. Esos infelices pueden ir buscándose a otra diseñadora, jamás volverán a utilizar alguno de mis diseños ―escupió con veneno.

―La verdad es que no pensé que las cosas resultarían de esta manera ―dijo el moreno con voz cansada―. Entiendo perfectamente la reacción de Draco, si yo estuviera en su lugar, abría freído a _crucios_ a esos bastardos.

Pansy no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario. Suspiró también y colocó una mano sobre la de Blaise, en un gesto amistoso.

―Espero que estés consiente de que Draco va a cobrarte caro esa comida, cariño ―dijo la morena con burla, causando un mohín disgustado en su amigo―. También, espero que sepas que Draco jamás te guardará rencor por algo así. Quizás te moleste unos días ―sonrió―, pero nunca te culpara por lo que esos imbéciles le hicieron.

Blaise giró la mano con suavidad, para después entrelazar los dedos con los de la joven mujer, que no había dejado de sonreírle. Pansy lo conocía mejor que nadie, por eso sabía que decir o que hacer para fastidiarlo o, como en ese momento, para animarlo.

―Eres un encanto, amor ―dijo Blaise sin evitar contagiarse con esa sonrisa.

―Lo sé, no tienes ni por qué decirlo ―contestó la morena con diversión.

Pansy se puso de pie con toda la intención de ir al tocador, sin embargo la fuerte mano de Blaise la jalo hacia él, haciendo que quedara sentada en su regazo; causando jadeos asombrados y murmullos a su alrededor. La joven frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue silenciada de inmediato por los ansiosos labios de Blaise, quien se había apoderado de su boca casi de inmediato. Pansy gimió despacio, aferrándose a la fina chaqueta del hombre sobre el que estaba sentada, sintiendo cómo un conocido bulto hacía presencia bajo su trasero.

Blaise, por su parte, disfrutó del tacto de los hombros desnudos de su amiga, nunca alcanzaría a agradecer que Pansy fuera tan exhibicionista a la hora de vestir; la piel que adoraba siempre estaba a su alcance. Bajo suavemente sus manos hasta posar una sobre su cintura y otra sobre su cadera. Quizás ella no fuera suya por completo, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a entregar todo de sí. Su relación era demasiado extraña como para pensar en matrimonio y esas cosas; los dos adoraban su libertad. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no se molestara cuando algún estúpido se atrevía a cortejarla, o peor, a llevarla a su cama.

―Quiero que esta noche te quedes conmigo ―dijo Zabini con voz ronca, una vez que se separaron.

―Eso no suena a una pregunta, Blaise ―contestó Pansy con una sonrisa juguetona.

Blaise dejó un par de galeones sobre la mesa y sin decir más, desapareció rumbo a su departamento, sin soltarla un sólo segundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco jadeó, completamente incrédulo frente al número doce de Grimmauld Place, preguntándose si era posible que la vida fuera tan cruel y miserable con él. Aparentemente ese no era su día, pues todo acababa de empeorar de manera exponencial. Era completamente imposible, o al menos a eso quería aferrarse. De todas las personas… de todos los niños, para ser exacto, ¿podía ser que su hijo tuviera una amistad con alguno de los hijos de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley?

Caminó nervioso de un lado a otro, completamente atónito, mordiéndose una uña sin si quiera darse cuenta. ¡Había sido un completo estúpido! Scorpius nunca había pedido permiso para ir a jugar a casa de alguien, y él, completamente confiado y aturdido con los asuntos que lo habían estado agobiando en esos días, no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para pedir más datos a su vástago. Simplemente por el hecho de que eso que estaba sucediendo, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Quizás la Weasley había convencido a Ha… _Potter_, de vender la antigua mansión de los Black, después de todo habían pasado diez años. En diez años podían pasar muchas cosas, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Realmente la probabilidad de que su hijo y el de _él_, fueran amigos era remota. Tendría que ser una verdadera obra del destino ―o un juego cruel de una persona perversa― para ser realmente posible.

Con esa idea en mente cruzó la reja del jardín, sintiendo cómo unas fuertes barreras de magia analizaban cada parte de su ser. Que éstas tuvieran un ligero toque familiar únicamente sirvieron para ponerle los nervios de punta otra vez. Esperó frente a la puerta, sabiendo que los dueños de la casa ya eran conscientes de su presencia.

El corazón se le fue al piso, al ver una sonriente réplica en miniatura de la persona a la que no quería ver, bajo ningún concepto o circunstancia.

―¡Hola! ―dijo el pequeño niño, haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes― Scorpius está esperando con mi papá, en la sala.

Draco no pudo regresar el saludo; la inquieta mano de _mini Harry_ había tomado la suya y ahora lo jalaba hacia el interior de la casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, siendo consciente de las miradas curiosas que Scorpius le dirigía. Aparentemente todo esto le resultaba fascinante al niño, pues no había dejado de sonreír desde que su padre había regresado a ese jodido medallón. Unos pasos suaves se escucharon por el corredor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando alzó la mirada, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él, de la mano de su hijo.

―B-Buenas tardes… ―saludó el rubio, aparentemente tan consternado como el mismo.

―B-Bienvenido… ―contestó Harry en el mismo tono, sintiendo cómo aquel lazo entre ellos comenzaba a tensarse rápidamente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Scorpius rodó los ojos, impaciente ante la actitud de los dos adultos, quienes al parecer habían perdido el don del habla por un rato. Suspiró, levantándose del cómodo sofá en el que había estado sentado, observándolo todo y finalmente se acercó a su padre.

―Hola, papá… ―dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, aunque realmente le estaba sonriendo a Albus, quien aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de nada, pues estaba muy ocupado admirando a su padre―. Soy tan feliz de que ya conozcas a Albus, mi _pgimeg_ amigo en _Londges_.

Draco paseó su mirada entre los dos pequeños, para después pasarla a Harry y después repetir el proceso, al menos dos veces más. Se llevó una mano al rostro esperando que Merlín, Morgana y quien fuera, pudiera ayudarle a sobrellevar la situación con la mayor dignidad posible. Definitivamente tomar a su hijo y huir como un cobarde no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesto a llegar, aunque la idea era realmente tentadora.

―Es un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy ―dijo el pequeño Albus, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa mientras apretaba un poco más su mano―, Scorpius me ha hablado mucho de usted.

―Oh… ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa, contagiado por la alegría del pequeño; se arrodilló un poco, tratando de quedar a su altura ― el placer es todo mío, muchas gracias por cuidar de Scorpius.

Harry carraspeó, tratando de llamar la atención de los niños, pero principalmente, la de Draco quien huía de cualquier contacto visual con él. Eso le molestaba. Avanzó un paso, logrando que los tres alzaran el rostro hacia él. Albus sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible, y jaló a Draco hasta dejarlo justo frente a Harry, a escasos pasos de él.

―Mire, señor Malfoy ―dijo el niño con una sonrisa ―este es mi padre, Harry Potter ―giró hacia Harry, fascinado ―mira papá, ¿no es igualito a Scorpius?

Draco alzó la mirada, diciéndose a sí mismo que este encuentro no tenía por qué ser algo importante, simplemente era por sus hijos. Albus había sido amable con él y con Scorpius, no tenía por qué ser grosero y desairar al pequeño que desconocía por completo la historia que él había compartido con su padre; menos aún, cuando el propio Harry Potter no recordaba nada de ello.

Cuando su mirada chocó con los ojos verdes de Harry, un enorme hueco se abrió paso en su estómago. Ahí estaba, ese extraño sentimiento que lo había atormentado cuando se habían encontrado en el ministerio, días atrás. Lo peor de todo, era que la mirada de Potter le daba a entender que él también lo sentía.

―Sí, lo es ―dijo Harry mientras sonreía y extendió la mano hacia el rubio, en un gesto bastante amistoso, aparentemente ―. Hola, Malfoy… es un placer volver a verte.

―G-Gracias… ―contestó Draco, poniendo todo de sí para no balbucear como un imbécil mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Potter―. Espero que Scorpius no te haya causado demasiados problemas.

Harry sonrió nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que Draco intentaba soltarse. Lamentablemente para él, no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.

―Para nada, por favor ni siquiera pienses en eso ―dijo el moreno con diversión, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con aun más intensidad. ― Ponte cómodo, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Draco negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentando zafarse del agarre del auror.

―Lo siento, pero esta noche tenemos un compromiso y debemos ir pronto a casa para alistarnos… ―desvió la mirada hacia Scorpius, quien alzaba una ceja de forma interrogativa ―, toma tus cosas, _cherie_, debemos irnos.

El pequeño obedeció, no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos. Se acercó a los adultos, notando cómo su padre se movía, completamente nervioso.

―Oh, papá ―sonrió inocentemente, ganándose una mirada aterrorizada de su progenitor―, he de _decigte_ que Albus me enseñó su bici… bici… ―pensó por un momento, para después girarse hacia Albus.

―Bicicleta ―dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

―Oh sí, eso… _quiego_ que me _compges_ una, papá―giró hacia su padre, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa cuando desvió su mirada hacia Harry ―; el _señog Potteg_ me ha dicho que puede _llevagnos_ a la misma tienda en donde _compgo_ la de Albus.

―¿Eh?

Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Draco, quien había dejado de luchar por liberarse del apretón de manos de Potter. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad? Lamentablemente para él, la sonrisa de Scorpius, mitad dulce mitad amenazadora, le daba entender todo lo contrario.

* * *

Para leer una versión estilizada y con ilustraciones, favor de seguir el siguiente link: h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 15863 . html

¡Hola a todas!

Aquí les dejo el capitulo seis, espero que les haya gustado. A mi parecer, este es el capitulo que me ha puesto los nervios de punta; miren que juntar a Harry y Theo y después de eso a Draco no fue nada fácil. Mis pobres neuronas casi se derriten orz

Como siempre, no hay palabras que expresen la gratitud que siento por mi beta motoko_cydalima :3

Mil besos a todas, tengan un hermoso fin de semana


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** My soul, your beats  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
**Warnings:** Theodore/Draco  
**Género:** Slash  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 o M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

**Autora:** Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
**Beta:** Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Draco suspiró con cansancio, haciendo que los rubios mechones de su cabello se mecieran ligeramente. Cerró los ojos mientras recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, intentando ignorar las risitas burlonas de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. _

_La clase de piano había sido espantosa. Odiaba el piano, odiaba sus ochenta y ocho teclas, odiaba a Mozart ―maldito fuera, él y su música empalagosa― y, por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba a _ese imbécil_, que no había hecho otra cosa más que humillarlo desde el primer momento en que había puesto un pie dentro de esa maldita sala de música._

_El "Conservatory, artis magicae"[1] podría ser una de las universidades especializadas en _artes mágicas_ más reconocidas del mundo, pero seguía siendo una escuela como las demás; al menos __así era __desde su punto de vista, pues tenía que soportar a todo tipo de maestros estúpidos y frustrados que insistían en imponer su estilo y cambiar su forma de interpretar las melodías. Eso sin mencionar a los imbéciles de sus compañeros, en especial aquellos con los que le tocaba compartir clase._

―_Ya deja de pensar en eso, Draco… ―dijo una voz a su lado, con tono divertido._

_Draco alzó la mirada y de inmediato sintió como la nariz le era cubierta por algo frio y, a juzgar por el aroma, dulce. Frunció el ceño con molestia mientras aparecía un pañuelo. Maldito Theo, traía consigo su helado favorito, vainilla._

―_Por el amor de Dios, Theodore… ―gruñó el rubio con molestia mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que había estado descansando hasta ese momento. _

―_Sé que estás enfadado por lo de hoy, pero, en serio, no le prestes atención ―Nott se encogió de hombros―; aquí entre nos ―sonrió con burla ―, creo que le gustas, Dragón._

_Draco jadeó, completamente ofendido, para después entrecerrar los ojos y fulminar con su mirada a Theodore Nott, quien sonreía de lo más feliz mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila con la mano que le quedaba libre._

―_Sobre mi cadáver, Nott ―siseó Draco, para después arrebatarle el cono. _

―_Ajá, como sea ―Theodore movió una mano restándole importancia a la amenaza y extendió un par de partituras hacia él ―. Tómalas, estoy seguro de que te ayudarán__ a comenzar._

―_No las quiero ―gruñó Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero ―, es una pérdida de tiempo, el piano no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_Theodore entrecerró los ojos levemente, observando cómo Draco comenzaba a comer el helado, paseando su rosada lengua por el mismo. Alzó una mano hacia el rostro del rubio, acariciando su mejilla con lentitud en el proceso, provocando que los ojos grises de Draco se abrieran de par en par. Finalmente, tomó la suave piel bajo sus dedos índice y pulgar, jalándolos con fuerza; provocando un pequeño grito por parte del rubio._

―_Espero que te sirva de lección, Malfoy._

―_¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió! ―gimió el rubio mientras se acariciaba la zona. Tenía la mejilla completamente enrojecida._

―_Esa era la idea, Dragón ―a Draco no le pasó desapercibida la seriedad con la que Theodore se dirigía hacia él―. Ciertamente tu especialidad es el violín, pero no por eso debes despreciar el resto de los instrumentos... tienes que comprenderlos todos y saber manejarlos, solo así serás capaz de transmitir tu magia hacia ellos._

―_Eso ya lo sé, no necesito que me trates como a un novato de primero… ―contestó el rubio mientras hacia un nuevo puchero que hizo sonreír ligeramente a su compañero―. Simplemente el piano no es lo mío, sobre todo cuando me ponen a esa estúpida profesora… ―bufó―. Sólo Merlín sabe por qué me ha tocado una fanática loca de Mozart._

―_Vaya, te ha tocado con la profesora Elise ― Theodore soltó una pequeña carcajada, provocando una rápida y ofendida mirada por parte de Draco._

―_¿La conoces?_

―_Me dio clases en primer año ―se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario ―; honestamente, Draco, tienes que poner de tu parte o no aprobarás esa materia… ―sonrió burlón mientras movía las partituras con la mano, tentando al rubio―. Realmente dudo que quieras darle el gusto a _él_, ¿cierto?_

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y de inmediato tomó los libros. Un jadeo incrédulo abandonó sus labios cuando leyó los títulos mientras el helado de vainilla conocía la dureza del pavimento._

―_¿Debussy? ―Preguntó Draco, completamente atónito―. Tienes que estar bromeando._

―_La profesora Elise es una romántica empedernida, Dragón ―contestó Theodore con una sonrisa ―, ésa es una de sus piezas favoritas, estoy seguro de que pasarás__ sin problemas._

―_Lo entiendo pero... ―gimió mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas__―. ¿Hablas enserio? Quiero decir, está Rachmaninov, también Liszt, ¿sabes?_

―_Estoy hablando en serio, Dragón ―sonrió Theodore mientras tomaba el violín de Draco―. No estás listo para eso, a ti no te gusta el piano. Al menos, hasta ahora… ―finalizó, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. ―Ven, te compro otro helado._

_Tomó a Draco por el codo y comenzó a andar, jalándolo detrás de él, ignorando por completo los gemidos y reclamos del rubio._

**My Soul, your beats**  
**Capítulo 7**

―¡¿Estás bromeando? ―preguntó Blaise sin poder evitar la risa que escapaba de sus labios.

Draco frunció el ceño, completamente ofendido ante la actitud de su amigo, quien en lugar de apoyarle ―como se supone que un verdadero amigo tenía que hacer―, se limitaba a reírse de él en su cara.

―Muchas gracias, Blaise ―bufó el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

―Oh, lo siento… ―dijo el moreno mientras intentaba recuperar la postura, cosa que no resultó, pues aún seguía riéndose.

―Por el amor de Dios, Blaise, deja de reírte o me veré en la obligación de hacer algo no muy agradable para ti.

―¡Es que es increíble, Draco! ―exclamó Zabini mientras apoyaba ambos codos sobre su fino escritorio, de una forma nada elegante. ―Esto es demasiado grande. ¡Potter te ha pedido una cita!

―¡Ya te dije que no es una cita, estúpido! ―gritó el rubio, perdiendo la paciencia.

―Sí, claro que sí ―Blaise se lamió el labio inferior y sonrió nuevamente, aparentemente en complicidad con su amigo―; todo sea por el pequeño Scorp.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, furioso, causando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran en el acto.

―Cierra la boca, Blaise ―escupió el rubio con veneno, provocando que el moreno dejara de sonreír, al menos ya no tan abiertamente―, ya te dije cómo sucedieron las cosas, no pienso tolerar una broma más al respecto o te juro que el _crucio_ será un premio comparado con lo que te haré, ¿entendido?

Zabini carraspeó y se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar. Draco era un aguafiestas.

―Bueno, Draco, no podías esperar otra cosa, ¿o sí? ―se encogió de hombros―. Es tu culpa por ser tan confiado, aunque he de reconocer que a mí también me sorprende que uno de los hijos de _quien-tú-sabes_ sea el amiguito del que Scorpius había estado hablando.

Draco suspiró, ignorando la burla hacia el nombre de Harry Potter al compararlo con Voldemort.

―Sí, eso lo reconozco ―bufó.

―Aunque es natural que _mini Potter_ vaya a la guardería mágica que está cerca del Ministerio, Draco ―Blaise se encogió de hombros―, tengo entendido que el niño se fue a vivir con su padre cuando la Weasley se casó otra vez.

―Ya, eso no es lo que me preocupa ―el rubio torció la boca.

―Creo que está de más preguntarlo, pero supongo que te negaste a la petición de Scorpius, ¿me equivoco?

―Por supuesto ―Draco suspiró con cansancio―, cómo has de imaginar, él no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

Blaise guardó silencio por unos momentos y después asintió levemente.

―¿Le dijiste que se alejara de _mini Potter_? ―preguntó con curiosidad, causando un jadeo incrédulo por parte del rubio―. Por favor no te pongas así, es natural que te lo pregunte, Draco.

―No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy, Zabini ―masculló Draco con indignación.

―Eres un Slytherin, esa es la clase de persona que eres ―contestó el moreno con sorna―; no importa que hayas estudiado música y todo eso, sigues siendo el mismo malcriado de siempre.

―Independientemente de lo que creas, Blaise ―movió la mano de un lado a otro, ignorando por completo el último comentario de su amigo―, nunca le pediría algo semejante a mi hijo. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido un poco… _retraído_, no puedo pedirle que deje de hablar con el único niño que parece agradarle.

―¿_Retraído_? ―Blaise arqueó las cejas, dejando sus ojos pardos completamente abiertos―. ¿Estás hablando en serio? Mi ahijado ha heredado _muchas cosas_ de Theodore Nott, _retraído_ es sólo la punta de la espada, no importa cuánto quieras negarte a ello, Draco.

―Francamente Blaise, no estás siendo de ayuda ―masculló con molestia.

―Ya, lo entiendo ―dijo el moreno, aparentemente abatido―, cambiemos de tema entonces ―Draco frunció el ceño al ver cómo su amigo se relajaba sobre el respaldo de su sofá, dedicándole una mirada profunda―. ¿Has pensado en algo para desquitarte de Shacklebot y los estúpidos de sus consejeros?

―¿Quieres decir, incluyéndote?

―Sí, claro que sí ―contestó el moreno con una ligera sonrisa, la cual borró casi de inmediato―; para ser sincero, me sorprende que hayas venido a verme, al menos tan pronto. Sé bien que te hice pasar un mal momento, así que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tu venganza, aún si ella me incluye a mí.

―Ciertamente, _ayer_ me sentía con deseos de practicar _ciertos encantamientos_ contigo, Blaise ―Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros―; pero eso fue _ayer_, hoy puedes respirar tranquilo.

Zabini no pudo reprimir una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, Draco seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque al parecer, sí había madurado un poco con los años.

―Aún así, mantengo mi propuesta, Draco. Estoy consciente de que se pasaron de la raya, no tengo intenciones de detenerte si es que quieres tomar represalias en su contra.

―Tengo ganas, eso no pienso negarlo ―sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente―. Pero no me gustaría que el patrimonio de Scorpius se viera afectado por esto, ya sabes que esa bola de buitres están detrás de la fortuna de mi familia, buscando un sólo motivo para retenernos aquí y así poder apropiarse de ella.

Blaise asintió, dándole a entender a Draco que estaba de acuerdo con él; después suspiró.

―Aunque la verdad, es una lástima, Dragón ―sonrió―, hace bastante tiempo que no voy a una de tus presentaciones, en verdad tenía ganas de escucharte.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Quizás si lo hubieran puesto en otras palabras y circunstancias, habría aceptado ―bufó―, pero en serio, no pienso humillarme de esa manera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry golpeó con fuerza sobre el escritorio Hermione, quien agradeció en silencio que su pequeño despacho se encontrara alejado del resto de los inefables.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ―masculló Harry con rabia mientras comenzaba a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la oficina.

―Lo lamento, Harry, pero por favor, necesito que te controles ―dijo su amiga un poco apenada, entendía que Harry estuviera molesto, pero no por eso terminaba de aceptar esos arranques de furia que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes en él.

Harry gimió con frustración y pasó una mano por su ya alborotado cabello, un tic nervioso que también comenzaba a hacerse frecuente en él.

―Es que no puedo creerlo, Mione ―murmuró abatido―, lo que hicieron fue una ofensa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

―Sin mencionar que fue estúpido ―asintió su amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos―, espero que Zabini haga un mejor trabajo y desplace a esa bola de ancianos, sus ideas son demasiado anticuadas y lo único que hacen es perjudicar la imagen del Ministro.

―Siento pena por Kingsley ―Harry torció la boca, eso no lo decía de todo corazón―; pero, honestamente Hermione, solo a él se le ocurre invitar a sus consejeros a una reunión con un Malfoy.

―Sí lo que esperaban era recibir una fuerte donación a nuestras cuentas, se equivocaron de método ―dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros―; probablemente pensaron que le estaban haciendo un favor a Malfoy.

―Dos millones de galeones para _invitarlo_ a presentarse durante el concierto de celebración de la caída de Voldemort ―Harry se mordió el labio inferior; en el fondo, era otro de los muchos eventos con los que el Ministerio intentaba recaudar fondos a su costa, principalmente debido a que él siempre era el invitado de honor―, es una completa locura. ¡Le ofrecieron comprarse un lugar, cuando en realidad debieron invitarlo por su talento!

Hermione suspiró.

―Los consejeros pensaron que fue una buena idea, pero para un artista como él, consagrado en Francia y gran parte de Europa, debió ser una ofensa bastante grande. Tengo entendido que ya han solucionado el problema, invitaron a un pianista alemán.

Harry se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Él había sido testigo del enorme cariño y admiración con el que la música de Draco era recibida ―al menos en Paris―; que algo semejante le sucediera en su propio país debió ser un golpe terrible para él. Seguramente eso había herido el amor propio de Draco y eso no era algo bueno.

No pudo evitar recordar la tarde anterior, cuando lo había tenido en su casa. Se veía un poco mas pálido de lo normal y parecía realmente conmocionado, aunque claro, Draco era un experto en el arte de fingir serenidad. Había pensado que la situación con sus hijos era el motivo por el que el rubio se mostraba tan nervioso. Pero ahora que estaba enterado de lo sucedido durante la comida con Kingsley y los otros, podía entender a la perfección porqué Draco se había mostrado tan receloso con él, aparte de lo obvio, por supuesto.

Probablemente pensaba que él estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

―Merlín, justo cuando pensé que podría acercarme un poco a él.

Hermione alzó una ceja ante el comentario, obviamente se estaba perdiendo de algo y Harry no la había puesto al tanto. No pudo evitar sentir una nueva punzada de dolor, la culpa que sentía aún era palpable, pues su silencio le había costado a Harry la felicidad al lado de la persona que amaba. Se mordió el labio, aguantando un sollozo; preocuparlo no ayudaría en nada, sino todo lo contrario; y ayudarlo, era una de sus prioridades en ese momento.

―¿Pasó algo más, Harry? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa―. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Harry, como única respuesta, le sonrió y la tomó de las manos, poniéndola de pie.

―Sabes que sí ―dijo con suavidad―, de lo contrario no estaría aquí en este momento, Mione. Por favor, deja ya de atormentarte.

Hermione asintió, al borde de las lágrimas; rodeó rápidamente su escritorio para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, quien no dudó en responderlo.

―Por favor cuéntame, Harry, en serio que quiero ayudarte.

Harry suspiró; se alejó de ella, rompiendo el abrazo, y tomó asiento nuevamente, dejando a Hermione recargada sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

―Draco estuvo ayer en mi casa ―soltó sin más, pensaba que ir directo al grano era lo mejor en ese momento.

―¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? ―de no haber estado apoyada sobre el mueble, Hermione probablemente hubiera dado contra el piso en ese momento, pues sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla―. ¿Hablas en serio, Harry?

Harry asintió.

―Recuerdas que ayer tenía un compromiso con Albus y uno de sus compañeros de guardería, ¿cierto? ―Hermione asintió―, pues resulta que ese _Ángel_ del que Albus tanto hablaba, es el heredero de la fortuna Nott/Malfoy.

Hermione abrió la boca, dos veces, intentando decir algo, hasta que finalmente pudo juntar tres palabras seguidas.

―No es cierto ―jadeó la castaña, para su sorpresa, Harry negó con la cabeza.

―Scorpius tiene la misma edad que mi hijo, y van al mismo curso, fue toda una sorpresa cuando lo vi, Mione ―suspiró―. Jugó toda la tarde en mi casa, y bueno, Draco fue a recogerlo.

―Oh, Harry… ―Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando controlar su nerviosismo―. ¿sucedió algo? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Harry apretó los labios, la tentación de contarle sobre el medallón de la familia Nott y sobre la conversación que había sostenido con él mismísimo Theodore Nott era demasiado grande. Sin embargo sabía que no debía hacerlo, probablemente eso complicaría aún más las cosas, y aun cuando eso parecía imposible, realmente no quería arriesgarse.

―Bueno, no saltó de la alegría precisamente ―suspiró―, sólo estuvo cinco minutos en mi sala; prácticamente así como llegó, desapareció llevándose a su hijo.

―Pero…

―No te preocupes, no me ofendió o algo parecido, pero… ―frunció el ceño y sacó su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó la joven mujer, con el corazón acelerado.

―Bueno, Scorpius le pidió una bicicleta muggle a su padre, yo me ofrecí a llevarlos a la misma tienda en dónde compré la de Albus ―se encogió de hombros, eso no era del todo cierto, pero no podía decir otra cosa.

―¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Aceptó?

―Por supuesto que no ―Harry bufó, divertido y decepcionado a partes iguales―. Draco podría ser un excelente político, ¿sabes? Rechazó la propuesta con tanta delicadeza, que cuando me di cuenta, ya había tomado a Scorpius de la mano y un minuto después, había desaparecido.

―¿Nada mas? ¿No intentaste hablar con él?

―No me dio tiempo, Mione ―se encogió de hombros.

Hermione asintió y guardó silencio por unos momentos, obviamente estaba pensando a gran velocidad, pues estaba moviendo el pie derecho rápidamente, haciendo que el sonido de su tacón sonara con fuerza en su pequeña oficina. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en el reloj de mano que llevaba puesto.

―Son casi las tres ―murmuró, mas para sí misma que para Harry―, ya casi tienes que ir a recoger a Albus, ¿cierto?

―¿Hermione?

―Necesito que vengas conmigo, Harry ―dijo su amiga con decisión.

Harry asintió, no tenía idea de qué era en lo que estaba pensando su amiga pero al parecer estaba trazando un plan, al menos eso era lo que le hacía pensar esa mirada determinada, igual a la que tenía en sus días de colegio. Hermione era todo un genio, de eso no había duda alguna, después de todo, los inefables la habían aceptado dentro de sus filas sin decir una sola palabra; Harry la admiraba por eso. Sin embargo, no debía olvidar que ante todo, Hermione Granger era una Gryffindor, como él, y si había algo que caracterizaba a los de su casa, era la fiereza e impulsividad con las que luchaban por sus objetivos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco oprimió el botón del ascensor, ignorando por completo las miradas mordaces y curiosas que le dirigían algunas personas. Si bien nadie se había acercado a él para insultarlo o hechizarlo ― cosa que sucedió con frecuencia después de graduarse de Hogwarts―, le tocaba lidiar con las miradas desconfiadas de los magos que lo reconocían ―algo que no era muy difícil, por supuesto.

Suspiró, el idiota de Blaise lo había abandonado a su suerte dentro del Ministerio, "algo oficial" dijo su amigo cuando Shacklebot había llamado a su oficina; aparentemente era algo urgente y no podía esperar, así que, dándole una patética disculpa, lo había abandonado a mitad del atrio para dirigirse de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe. De haber sabido que terminaría solo, rondando por el Ministerio, no hubiera dudado en llevar a Pansy consigo, después de todo las probabilidades de encontrarse con Harry eran grandes. Y él no quería encontrárselo, al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el entró rápidamente, entre menos tiempo estuviera ahí mejor. Sólo esperaba que Scorpius se hubiera tranquilizado un poco y estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él, no es que Draco quisiera negarle a su pequeño lo que pedía, pero sencillamente ninguno de sus conocidos podría ayudarle con respecto a los artefactos muggles, y por supuesto, no pensaba aceptar la proposición de Potter.

Gruñó, a la vida parecía gustarle reírse en su cara, y su destino, aparentemente, estaba y estaría siempre ligado al de Harry Potter. De una u otra manera. Que el mismísimo niño-que-vivió-y-venció entrara en ese momento al elevador sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

―Por el amor de Dios, de verdad tengo prisa… ―masculló Potter mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de alguien que iba detrás de él.

Draco enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar en silencio: Potter aun no reparaba en su presencia y al parecer, estaba enojado.

―Oh, por favor Harry, sólo será un momento, lo prometo ―dijo una voz, bastante chillona detrás del moreno.

Draco no pudo contener un bufido de exasperación mezclado con diversión, aparentemente, Potter estaba huyendo del asistente de Blaise; por el tono en que estaba dirigiéndose al auror, resultaba más que obvio que no se trataba de algún asunto de trabajo.

Su mirada chocó con la de Harry, quien había alzado el rostro al escuchar su bufido. En esta ocasión, sus nervios se encontraban perfectamente equilibrados ―no como la tarde anterior―, por lo tanto, no tuvo necesidad alguna de desviar la mirada o algo similar. Potter parecía sentir lo mismo, puesto que tampoco desvió la mirada, todo lo contario, arqueó una ceja y torció levemente la boca.

"¿Te diviertes?" era eso lo que le preguntaba, sin palabras.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer, la empatía entre ellos, la misma que habían compartido durante sus años de rivalidad en Hogwarts, seguía presente. Potter sonrió con nerviosismo y Draco le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

―Ya te dije que no ―dijo finalmente el moreno, zafándose del agarre de _cómo-se-llamara_―, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

―¿Cuáles? ―Preguntó el _chico ese_, ofendido―. Puedo acompañarte a recoger a tu hijo, después podrías invitarme a cenar o algo.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, intentando aguantar una carcajada. No es que Harry se hubiera portado descortés cuando había estado en su casa, pero la verdad era que estar en medio de una de sus peleas de enamorados era algo demasiado extraño y bizarro; no sabía que otra cosa hacer que no fuera reír.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, obviamente la situación no le divertía en absoluto.

―Oh, es sólo que tengo un asunto pendiente… con él ―dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes para después dedicarle una sonrisa radiante a Draco.

―¿Qué? ―el acompañante de Potter abrió la boca por un momento y después giró hacia Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada completamente incrédula―. No puedes hablar en serio, Harry ―escupió el rubio con recelo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Ignoraba cuáles eran las intenciones de Harry Potter al mezclarlo de esa forma en un asunto que no era en absoluto de su incumbencia, aunque por supuesto, el hecho de que quisiera deshacerse de ese sujeto era más que comprensible, el tipo era una verdadera molestia.

―Disculpa, pero eso no es… ―comenzó, arrastrando las palabras, el hecho de que sus hijos fueran amigos no significaba que ellos lo fueran; no estaba dispuesto a ser el cómplice de Potter en algo que, se repitió mentalmente, no era de su incumbencia.

―No es una broma, Greg ―interrumpió Harry, completando con una gran mentira lo que Draco tenía intenciones de decir, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco boqueó, sin poderlo evitar. Aparentemente, Harry no pensaba de la misma manera.

―Pero… ―el rubio parecía dispuesto a replicar, sin embargo, Harry lo silencio con una mirada venenosa―Harry…

―En serio lo lamento, pero Malfoy y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar, así que te agradecería que dejaras de molestarme, Greg ―mintió Harry con descaro para después empujarlo lejos de él y presionar un botón del ascensor, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara.

Lo último que Draco vio antes de que se cerraran las puertas, fue como el asistente de Blaise se mordía el labio, nervioso y claramente decepcionado.

Draco se cruzó de hombros y se recargó en la pared, cerró los ojos diciéndose que debería exigirle una explicación a Potter, pues éste se había atrevido de usarlo como pretexto para deshacerse de su amante. Porque sí, claro que sabía que ese tal Greg era el amante en turno del niño-que-vivió, Blaise se lo había informado con anterioridad; aunque por supuesto, él le había dejado muy en claro ―o eso esperaba― que los asuntos amorosos de Harry Potter no eran de su incumbencia.

Después de unos momentos, en los que Potter no se dignó a abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto o al menos, mostrar algo de educación y saludarlo, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que esperaba que fuera él quien iniciara una conversación entre ellos. Abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse al auror justo frente a él, sonriéndole, a una distancia no tan lejana como le hubiera gustado. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué estaba sonriéndole?

―Veo que estás aliviado… ―murmuró Draco, intentando mantener un tono neutral.

Potter asintió sin dejar de sonreírle, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lamento que presenciaras eso… ―murmuró un tanto apenado― no era mi intención inmiscuirte.

―¿En serio? ―bufó.

―En serio ―asintió nuevamente el moreno―, es sólo que ya no sé cómo sacármelo de encima.

Draco apretó los labios, aguantándose un sarcástico comentario al respecto.

―Está bien, no importa ―dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Salió sin decir una palabra más, haciendo de cuenta que no lo había visto. Potter salió detrás de él, lo cual no le agradó para nada, pero aun así no comentó más. Lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su camino. Para su sorpresa, el auror seguía caminando detrás de él, siguiéndolo. Draco apretó el paso un poco más. Casi suspira de alivio al llegar a la zona libre para la aparición, sin embargo, fue tomado por el codo, haciéndolo girar rápidamente.

―Vas a recoger a tu hijo, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Potter _muy _cerca de su cara, Draco asintió sin poder formular una sola frase coherente―. Vamos juntos, yo también tengo que ir a recoger a Albus.

Esa no era una pregunta.

―Lo siento pero...

―Anda, vamos juntos ―habló nuevamente el auror, interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez en menos de media hora―; seguro que a los niños les da mucho gusto.

Y sin decir más, los desapareció a ambos, dejándolos a un par de calles de su destino. Draco frunció el ceño.

―Cualquiera pensaría que un auror capacitado podría aparecernos justo _frente_ a la guardería, no a una cuadra.

―Bueno, podría ―Harry se encogió de hombros―; pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, Malfoy.

―¿Sí? ―dijo el rubio, tensándose ―. No sé cuales sean los protocolos del Ministerio Inglés en estos días, pero cuando alguien quiere hablar con otra persona, lo pide por favor.

―Malfoy, te pido que me escuches, ya sé que entre nosotros… ―se rascó la nuca― sé que entre nosotros las cosas nunca fueron _cordiales_, pero en verdad, me gustaría que aceptaras la propuesta de ayer.

Draco torció la boca, otra vez con eso. Desde la tarde anterior no había escuchado sobre otra cosa, primero los berrinches de Scorpius, después las burlas de Blaise, para terminar nuevamente dónde comenzó, con Harry Potter ofreciéndose a acompañarles al mundo muggle. Giró suave y elegantemente sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar rumbo a la guardería.

―No es que no te lo agradezca, Potter ―dijo Draco después de unos momentos, plenamente consciente de que el auror lo seguía muy de cerca―; pero en serio, no es necesario, estoy pensando en ordenar una bi-bi…

―Bicicleta ―completó Harry.

―Sí, eso ―el rubio movió la mano, restándole importancia―; estoy pensando en ordenar una y que ésta me sea llevada a la mansión.

Draco esperaba que eso pudiera tranquilizar a Scorpius y su obstinada idea de ir a una juguetería muggle. Que Potter reaccionara con una pequeña carcajada no le agrado para nada.

―No puedes hacer eso, Malfoy ―dijo Harry sin dejar de reír, caminando a su lado―; las bicicletas son como las escobas y las varitas, necesitas escogerlas en persona, sólo así podrás saber si es la adecuada.

―No lo creo ―frunció el ceño―, he investigado al respecto… un poco… y he leído que las bicicletas son un medio de transporte muggle, seguro que pueden enviarme la mejor, Scorpius estará bien con eso.

―No es tan sencillo, por ejemplo, me tocó recorrer cerca de seis jugueterías hasta poder encontrar la ideal para Albus ―Harry se encogió de hombros, Draco disminuyó la velocidad de su andar, un poco confundido por lo que Harry le decía―; a veces no alcanzaba los pedales y otras, el asiento lo lastimaba.

―¿Pedales? ―preguntó Draco en un jadeo, retomando la velocidad inicial para alcanzar a Harry, quien estaba ya casi dos metros delante de él.

―Es una de las partes que conforman las bicicletas, es lo que hace que éstas se puedan mover… ― Potter se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que en su intento por alcanzarle, Draco chocara contra su espalda. El rubio alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa del auror―. Ya llegamos.

Draco giró levemente el rostro y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

―Merlín, ¿es que no pueden cambiar ese letrero? ―dijo con fastidio―. No puedo creer que no sean capaces de cambiarlo, ¿y qué carajos pasa con ese nombre?

―A mí me parece muy bien.

―Por favor, no hablarás en serio ―Draco rodó los ojos―. ¿"Pasitos Mágicos"?

―Suena adorable, Malfoy.

―Suena estúpido, Potter ―arremetió el rubio mientras las puertas se abrían ante ellos.

Los dos entraron a la vez, causando algunos jadeos asombrados y otros un tanto escandalizados de parte del personal de la guardería. Draco bufó, fastidiado, seguro que ver a Harry Potter al lado de Draco Malfoy era todo un suceso para los magos ingleses.

―Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, bienvenidos ―les saludó la profesora Caldwell por sobre el hombro, sin importar que estuviera en medio de una plática con otros padres de familia―. Lani traerá a los niños en unos momentos, por favor esperen junto al escritorio.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia la recepción, ignorando los murmullos y miradas curiosas. Un par de minutos después, Albus y Scorpius aparecían desde uno de los tubos, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia ellos.

―¡Papá! ―saludó el pequeño Potter, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

―¡Hola, campeón! ―dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hijo―. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste? ¿Te has divertido?

―¡Sí papá! ―contestó el niño mientras sacaba uno de sus cuadernos y comenzaba a explicarle a su padre, a gran velocidad, lo que había hecho durante ese día.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, quien lo miraba con enormes ojos llorosos.

―Scorpius, ¿no vas a saludarme? ―preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía a la altura de su vástago.

―_Bonsoir, papa_ [2]… ―murmuró el pequeño mientras desviaba la mirada.

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, su hijo rara vez se comportaba de esa manera, normalmente era reservado, pero nunca se mostraba triste o deprimido por algo. Sabía que era su culpa, por consentirle todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Scorpius era su razón de vivir, nunca le había negado nada. Hasta ese momento.

―Scorpius… ―dijo Draco con cansancio mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hijo y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa―, por favor no te pongas así, he decidido comprarte una bi-bi…

―Bicicleta ―dijeron los dos Potter a la vez, ganándose una mirada de soslayo de los dos Malfoy.

―Eso, una bicicleta… ―continuó Draco― Blaise me ha dado los nombres de algunas jugueterías que pueden conseguir una para ti, seguro que para mañana a esta hora, la bicicleta estará en nuestra casa.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, a Scorpius se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―_Pego_ papá… ―sollozó el pequeño ―yo _quiego ig_ a una _juguetegia_ muggle, nunca he estado en una.

―Scorpius…

―_Pog favog_ papá, _quiego ig_ ―suplicó, abriendo sus enormes ojos malvas.

Draco se mordió el labio, nervioso. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, una mano que le resultaba increíblemente familiar y reconfortante. Giró el rostro sólo para encontrarse a Harry Potter arrodillado detrás de él, sonriendo comprensivamente.

―La oferta sigue en pie, Malfoy.

Draco volvió a ver a su hijo, quien estaba siendo consolado por _mini Harry_. Dios, la vida sí que era irónica y retorcida, por no mencionar que era una verdadera hija de puta. Suspiró, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Harry Potter.

―De acuerdo… ―murmuró poco convencido―. Por favor, Potter.

―El domingo me viene bien, ¿qué opinas? ―preguntó Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Sí, sí, está bien.

Le pareció oír una pequeña risita detrás de él, pero ésta fue opacada de inmediato por el grito de júbilo que Albus Severus Potter había soltado en ese momento.

―¿No es genial, Scorp? ―dijo el niño con emoción mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo.

―_Oui_ [3]―contestó su pequeño con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa.

Draco suspiró, derrotado. Odiaba que su hijo lo manipulara de esa manera, aunque eso era algo que había heredado de él mismo, pues esa técnica era la misma que había utilizado contra Lucius Malfoy en su niñez. Ahora sí que entendía a su padre.

* * *

h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 17978 . html

[1] En latín: Conservatorio, la magia del arte.

[2] En francés: Buenas tardes, papá.

[3] En francés: Sí.

¡REGRESÉ!

Una disculpa enorme por la demora en la actualización ^ ^

Aunque bueno, seguro que entenderán mis motivos: ¡FUI A VER A TOM FELTON A LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO! Assfdfsasf lamentablemente no pude conseguir su autógrafo, o verlo frente a frente… pero lo tuve a menos de un metro de distancia! Asfafsddfs eso es suficiente para mí… al menos por ahora xDDDD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Pude haberme saltado directo a la "cita", pero francamente no creo que eso quedara bien, es obvio que Draco no aceptaría así como así… pero ya ven, al final Scorpius sale vencedor xDDD

No duden en que los genes de Theo tuvieron mucho que ver con eso x3

Hoy mismo comenzaré a escribir el capítulo ocho… bueno, ya tenía un pedazo, lo que pasa es que no me gustó como me quedó la primera parte y la voy a reescribir otra vez :T

Como siempre, un beso enorme a todas; especialmente a motoko_cydalima por betear *la estruja*.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

Título: My soul, your beats  
Pairing: Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
Warnings: Theodore/Draco  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17 o M  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Draco se llevó una mano a la boca y bostezó sin poderlo evitar. Sí, sabía que eso era muy poco elegante, pero el sueño superaba con creces sus ganas de mantener la postura. Por suerte él no era el único; Pansy y Blaise se habían quedado dormidos ―hombro con hombro― a los veinte minutos de que iniciara la clase, y no los culpaba: Estudios Muggles era la más aburrida después de Historia de la Magia. Al menos para ellos._

―_¿Por qué nos tienen que dar esta clase? ―bufó Daphne con fastidio mientras enrollaba su pergamino con un golpe de varita ―. No es como si tuviera intenciones de pasear por el mundo de los muggles ―escupió mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la salida._

_Draco torció la boca y puso los ojos en blanco, estaba completamente de acuerdo. _

―_En serio que desearía escuchar lo que tienes que decir, Draco ―dijo Theo con sonrisa socarrona mientras volteaba a verlo y apoyaba un codo sobre su escritorio―. Francamente, no entiendo por qué le tienes tanta manía a los _no mágicos_. _

―_No es que les tenga _manía_ a los muggles, Theo ―masculló mientras entrecerraba los ojos―; es sólo que no encuentro cómo relacionarme con ellos. Quiero decir, ¿qué pueden verle de interesante a esas cosas que llaman cines? Nosotros vemos fotografías y cuadros que se mueven y hablan todo el tiempo. No son la gran cosa._

―_Bueno, es natural que ellos que no conocen la magia, busquen formas de entretenerse ―respondió Nott con una sonrisa y se puso de pie._

―_Sí, sí, lo que tú digas ―respondió Draco mientras se levantaba. _

_Frunció el ceño al ver una cálida sonrisa escapando de los labios del otro rubio, eso era un tanto peculiar, Theo muy rara vez sonreía de manera honesta._

―_¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos? ―dijo Theo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras observaba a Blaise y Pansy acurrucarse uno con el otro._

_Draco observó en silencio, paseando la mirada entre Theodore y los dos dormilones. Bufó un tanto divertido y negó levemente con la cabeza._

―_Dejémoslos así, seguramente se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde ―comentó con una traviesa sonrisa._

―_Ya, me imagino ―dijo Theo, riendo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, seguido de Draco―. Entonces, ¿nunca has estado en el mundo muggle? ―preguntó con curiosidad._

―_Por supuesto que no ―contestó Draco un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta, sus ojos grises brillando de sorpresa―. Mi padre jamás lo permitiría, ¿tú si has ido?_

―_Claro._

―_Mientes, no te creo ―murmuró, ofendido._

―_Claro que no, es más, he estado en eso a lo que llaman zoológico._

―_¿Zoológico? ―preguntó Malfoy confundido._

―_Es el lugar donde los muggles muestran distintas especies de animales, no mágicos por supuesto ―contestó Theodore con una sonrisa―; estoy seguro de que te divertirías en grande, incluso tienen lugares especiales en donde muestran todo tipo de serpientes._

―_No, no lo creo… ―Draco torció levemente la boca― la verdad es que preferiría mantenerme alejado de los muggles; ya sabes, no vaya a ser que me peguen una enfermedad o…_

_En ese momento chocó contra una dura y moderadamente musculosa espalda. Draco se llevó una mano a la nariz, sobándola mientras emitía un pequeño gemido de dolor. El chico contra el que había chocado giró en ese momento, clavando sus ojos verdes en él, robándole el aliento por un breve momento._

―_Oh mira, tenía que ser ―dijo Weasley con voz molesta mientras hacía exagerados movimientos con las manos ―, ¿es que no puedes fijar por donde caminas, hurón?_

_Draco dejó de sobarse y entrecerró los ojos, fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada. Odiaba que le dijeran así._

―_Cierra la boca, comadreja ―escupió con veneno―, es culpa de ustedes por estorbar. ¿Es que no pueden ir a hablar de sus _cosas de Gryffindors_ en otra parte que no sea la puerta?_

―_Ya Draco, déjalo… ―dijo Theo con voz neutra, aunque a Draco le pareció escuchar un leve tono de diversión en ella._

―_Al menos no escupimos veneno contra los muggles cada vez que hablamos, muy al contrario que ustedes, serpientes ―murmuró Ron con resentimiento._

― _Weasley, hazle un favor al mundo: cómprate un bosque y piérdete… Oh, espera, ¡no puedes! ―dijo Draco una sonrisa burlona._

―_Ya basta, Malfoy ―murmuró Hermione, tratando de controlar a un lívido pelirrojo que estaba dispuesto a saltarle al cuello al rubio._

―_Ustedes comenzaron._

―_Es en serio, Draco ―dijo Theo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba por el codo―, déjalo pasar o si no… ―se acercó al oído del rubio y comenzó a murmurar, haciéndolo enrojecer al instante._

―_¡No puedes hablar en serio! ―exclamó Draco alarmado, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo. _

_Theodore sólo se limitó a sonreír y comenzó a jalarlo, alejándolo de los Gryffindor; sin embargo, al pasar a un lado de Harry Potter, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar a Draco sin abrir la boca en absoluto, fueron detenidos por él. Harry les impidió el paso con su propio cuerpo, causando que ambos Slytherin lo miraran confundidos. Especialmente Draco._

_Nott abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una mirada de soslayo por parte de Potter, causando que el rubio le dirigiera una mirada perspicaz y una ceja alzada. Nunca antes se habían "enfrentado" así, Theodore solía ser neutral en esa clase de discusiones, aunque claro… Harry Potter parecía tener intenciones de cambiar eso._

―_Irás al cine conmigo, Malfoy ―dijo finalmente el moreno, con una sonrisa que no ocultaba, en absoluto, su molestia._

_Los tic-tacs del reloj del aula fue el único sonido durante un buen rato… un rato que a todos los presentes les pareció especialmente largo e incómodo; al menos hasta que estos pudieron reaccionar. Hermione jadeó, completamente incrédula, a Ron le dio un ataque de tos; Theodore, por su parte, emitió un pequeño silbido de sorpresa._

―_¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Potter? ―preguntó Draco, completamente alarmado. Y avergonzado. ¡Potter le estaba dando una orden!_

―_Vamos, no es la gran cosa, solo es un cine ―murmuró el Gryffindor._

―_Eso es lo que tú dices ―escupió el rubio con recelo._

―_¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy? ―dijo Harry con desafío._

―_Eres un… _

_Draco apretó los puños, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo, no quería quedar como un cobarde delante de sus compañeros de casa, y menos frente a toda esa bola de leones que lo único que hacían era lamerle los zapatos al idiota de Potter. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, el recuerdo de _aquella noche_ en la torre de astronomía aún estaba muy presente, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no dejaba de soñar con las frías manos de Potter acariciando su piel, con su aliento golpeando su nuca mientras sus húmedos labios mordían su cuello. _

_Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del Gryffindor. Que Merlín lo ayudara, aparentemente, él tampoco podía olvidar _aquella noche_._

―_Tú y yo, Malfoy, en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmade y por favor, no uses túnica ese día._

**My Soul, your beats  
****Capítulo 8**

Scorpius se miró al espejo y sonrió complacido. La ropa que había elegido para esa ropa acentuaba las delicadas facciones de su rostro, haciendo brillar su blanca y sonrosada piel. Acomodó el lazo verde sobre el cuello de su camisa, su favorito.

―Te ves muy bien ―dijo su reflejo.

―_Merci [1] _―contestó con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba algunos de sus cabellos.

Con gran cuidado, acomodó el broche familiar sobre sus ropas y se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación.

―_¿Estás listo, mon petit [2]? ―_dijo la voz de su padre, Theodore Nott, en un tono bastante divertido; al parecer la situación le entretenía bastante.

―_Oui [3]_―sonrió el pequeño, y salió de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de mantenerse tranquilo mientras las inquietas manos de Ginny intentaban acomodar su cabello para que, por una vez, éste luciera un poco arreglado. Por su parte, Hermione intentaba mantener a sus hijos limpios pues estando sus primos presentes, las posibilidades de que éstos se mantuvieran presentables eran escasas… muy escasas. Momentos después, su ex esposa ponía un espejo frente a él; su pelo no estaba precisamente peinado, pero al menos ya no lucia como un nido de pájaros, de hecho, le hacía ver con bastante estilo.

―¿Qué tal? ―preguntó la pelirroja, orgullosa con su obra.

―Está muy bien, gracias Ginny ―contestó él con sinceridad.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y sonrió complacida ante la apariencia de Harry. Mujeres, sólo Merlín sabía por qué hacían lo que hacían.

―Te ves genial, Harry, seguro que a Malfoy también le gustarás ―dijo la castaña con tono travieso.

―Merlín, ya les he dicho que esto no es una cita ―gimió el auror, avergonzado―. Por si no se dan cuenta, Draco lo hizo sólo por su hijo, no porque quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

―Ya, ya, Harry ―dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír―, no olvides que yo también lo he visto ―añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

―Realmente no entiendo cómo es que lograste obtener los cabellos de Greg ―dijo Harry mientras fruncía el ceño― jamás me habría imaginado que tienes toda una dotación de multijugos, Mione.

―Mujer preparada vale por dos ―respondió la chica y se encogió de hombros―; lo importante aquí es que he podido obtener información valiosa sobre los músicos que vendrán al concierto, Harry. Y bueno, por lo que pude darme cuenta, he de decir que Malfoy no te odia, y ese ya es un gran avance, ¿no crees?

―Bueno, supongo que tienes razón ―murmuró poco convencido.

―No te preocupes, Harry ―Hermione sonrió en un intento por tranquilizarlo― estoy segura de que Malfoy aun siente algo por ti.

―Sólo que es demasiado testarudo como para admitirlo, igual que lo eres tú al no hablarle con la verdad ―añadió Ginny con un suspiro―. En serio, Harry, no entiendo por qué tienes que llevar a todos nuestros hijos contigo, sabes bien que yo puedo cuidarlos.

Harry sonrió y dirigió una cálida mirada hacia sus hijos, quienes se encontraban sentados en el suelo junto a sus primos mientras el pequeño Teddy ―que de hecho ya no tenía nada de pequeño― les contaba una de sus historias de Hogwarts. Sí, amaba a Draco, pero esta era su familia ahora, y si había alguna posibilidad de recuperar la relación que tuvieron en el pasado, primero debía estar seguro de que el rubio no rechazara a sus pequeños, Teddy incluido.

―Está bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse ―dijo a ambas mujeres mientras se ponía una fresca chaqueta café sobre su camisa verde, logrando que sus ojos resaltaran aún más―. En verdad quiero llevarlos conmigo, a Teddy le debo su regalo de cumpleaños y debo aprovechar para consentir a James y a Lily antes de que se vayan a sus viajes.

―¡Papá! ¡Papá! ―gritó el pequeño Albus mientras se acercaba a los adultos―. ¿Ya estás listo? ¡Démonos prisa! ¡Scorp nos está esperando!

Harry asintió y acaricio levemente los cabellos de su hijo, alborotándolos un poco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco observó a su pequeño de pie a unos metros de la banca en dónde él se encontraba sentado. Scorpius se encontraba muy entretenido, brincando de un lado a otro del pequeño parque; esa era la primera vez que su hijo se comportaba de aquella manera y eso, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender, le hacía sentir increíblemente tranquilo. Como no se había sentido desde poco más de un año.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que a su mente llegara uno de los muchos momentos felices que compartió junto al hombre que le había regresado a la vida. Al hombre al que todavía amaba, aun cuando éste tenía cinco meses de haber fallecido.

_Draco y Theo caminaban por las nevadas calles de Paris, en busca de un algún lugar en el cual refugiarse del frío._

―_Siempre podríamos aparecernos directamente en casa, ¿sabes? ―gimió Draco mientras se abrazaba a su abrigo, acariciando la bufanda con sus manos enguantadas._

―_Sí, sí, lo sé, Draco ―dijo Theodore con una ligera sonrisa mientras lo volteaba a ver―, pero tienes que aprender a moverte entre los muggles, de lo contrario podrías tener problemas en un futuro._

―_No veo qué__ problemas podría tener _yo_ con ellos ―escupió el rubio con enojo mientras acomodaba el suave gorro blanco sobre su cabeza―. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, que no tenga algo en contra de los _no mágicos_ no significa que quiera ir por ahí conviviendo con ellos._

―_Sí, claro ―bufó Nott con diversión―; por una vez que saliste al cine con Potter ya piensas que eres un experto._

―_¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que esa vez no…! ―exclamó Draco ofendido, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la carcajada que Theodore soltó en ese momento―. ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí!_

―_Ya, no te enfades… ―dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír mientras lo tomaba de las manos―. ¿Tienes mucho sueño, Draco? ―susurró con suavidad mientras pegaba su frente a la de Malfoy, acariciándolo con su cálido aliento._

―_Ya sabes que sí, últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien ―contestó con un susurró, siendo plenamente consciente de que Theodore ya había reparado en las ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse debajo de sus ojos._

―_Sí, lo sé… ―dijo Theo con una sonrisa, besó la frente de Draco, ignorando las miradas curiosas y divertidas que algunos transeúntes les dirigían ―pero es ese tipo de cosas las que tienes que aprender a convivir…_

―_¿Igual que con mis recuerdos? ―murmuró Draco mientras estrechaba un poco más el agarre de sus manos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, y no precisamente del frío._

―_Especialmente con ellos, Draco ―Theodore se separó de él, plenamente consciente de la tensión que comenzaba a apoderarse del rubio ―. Ven, te invito a algo caliente._

_Sin decir más comenzó a caminar, jalando a Draco detrás de él. Draco lo observó por unos momentos en silencio, viendo como los ojos malvas de Theodore sonreían a todo aquel que lo saludaba en el camino. Sonrió, habían pasado dos años desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts, y poco más de un año y medio cuando sus caminos habían vuelto a coincidir en Francia. Theodore Nott era una constante en su vida, tal como lo era Harry Potter._

―_Quiero un chocolate ―dijo Draco de pronto, de una forma quizá demasiado infantil para un Malfoy, lo que arrancó una risa divertida de los labios de Theo._

Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse a Scorpius frente a él, sonriéndole. De la misma forma en que solía sonreírle su padre. Sonrió, Scorpius era un niño precioso, de eso no cabía duda; era su orgullo, su motivo de vivir… y daba gracias a Merlín que su pequeño heredara los ojos de Theodore, pues así siempre podría ver una parte de él.

―_Tempus_ ―dijo con voz suave, haciendo aparecer unos luminosos números frente a él. Las once y cinco minutos… Potter llegaba tarde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llegaba tarde. Ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la angustiada mente de Harry en ese momento. Cuando se habían aparecido en el parque en el que había quedado de verse con Draco, no esperó que una pequeña multitud se le fuera encima, felicitándole por el éxito con el que se desempeñaba como jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Odiaba el mes de mayo, pues era en este mes cuando la gente parecía sufrir de una fiebre post-caída de Voldemort y las multitudes comenzaban a hostigarlo nuevamente, adulando y alabando hasta la forma en cómo se amarraba las agujetas de los zapatos.

Avanzó rápidamente entre los alborotados magos y brujas que le cerraban el camino, llevando a los pequeños consigo. Merlín lo ayudara, ya eran las once y quince de la mañana, realmente esperaba que Draco no hubiera decidido marcharse.

No pudo evitar un sonoro suspiro cuando llegó al lugar acordado y descubrió que Draco seguía ahí, viendo cómo su pequeño hijo parecía tocar un piano imaginario mientras murmuraba algunas cosas que solo ellos podían entender. Permaneció pie unos momentos, sin saber bien la forma en cómo debería acercarse a ellos, ¿debería hablarles desde ahí? ¿Debería acercarse aún más para que ellos fueran quienes se dieran cuenta de su presencia? ¿Debería regresar a casa y escoger una ropa mucho más formal?

Justo estaba por comenzar con una pequeña crisis nerviosa cuando Albus se separó un poco del grupo y corrió a toda velocidad hacia los Malfoy. Su hijo era mucho más Gryffindor de lo que él mismo lo era.

―¡Scorp! ¡Scorp! ―gritó el pequeño con entusiasmo mientras avanzaba hacia los rubios.

Scorpius se puso de pie de inmediato, cosa que al parecer llamó mucho la atención de su padre, aunque éste solo se limitó a observar en silencio cómo los dos pequeños se abrazaban.

―Oh Albus, al fin llegan ―dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa.

―Lo siento por eso ―dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos, con Lily y Teddy a su lado―. Llegamos hace casi veinte minutos, es sólo que…

―Es sólo que un grupo de fans de Harry no nos dejaba avanzar más de dos pasos seguidos ―finalizó Teddy, sonriendo mientras hacía cambiar su pelo castaño a un negro azulado bastante extravagante.

Albus jaló a Scorpius, incitándolo a acercarse a sus hermanos y a Ted, el rubio un poco receloso al principio, asintió levemente y se acercó a ellos con pasos lentos, estudiando a cada uno de los niños frente a él.

―Miren, quiero presentarles a Scorp, va conmigo a la escuela y sabe tocar el piano ―dijo Albus de forma apresurada, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro e imitando los movimientos de Scorpius cuando éste tocaba el piano―. Ellos son mis hermanos, James y Lily ―dijo el niño mientras señalaba a los pelirrojos, quienes no habían soltado la mano de su padre―, éste es Teddy, ya va a Hogwarts.

―Encantado, mi nombre es _Scogpius_ Malfoy ―saludó Scorpius con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sin soltar la mano de Al.

―Siento que, de algún modo, he escuchado antes ese apellido… ―murmuró Teddy mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Scorpius, quien clavó sus ojos malvas en él, no dejándose intimidar.

―Eso es porque ustedes dos son primos.

Draco se levantó finalmente y se acercó al grupo, pasando su mirada entre cada uno de los niños hasta llegar a Harry, quien no había podido despegar su mirada de él. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa que no fuera extremadamente formal o elegante, por el contrario, estaba sencillamente vestido con una camisa verde con rombos, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis sencillos. Se veía increíblemente bien.

―¿_Pgimos_? ―pregunto Scorpius con sorpresa, mientras su padre finalmente llegaba a su lado.

―Sí, Andrómeda es la tía de Draco, por lo tanto, eso lo hace tu tío, Ted ―añadió Harry mientras sonreía a su ahijado.

―Ah, ya veo, por eso me sonaba de algún lado ―dijo el niño mientras asentía levemente―, seguro que la abuela lo mencionó en alguna ocasión.

Draco apretó levemente los puños pero no dijo nada, seguramente estaba pensando en Bellatrix, tan parecida a Andrómeda, pero a la vez, completamente distinta.

―¿Y por qué hablas tan raro? ―preguntó Lily, escondiéndose detrás de James.

―Lo que pasa es que Scorp viene de Francia ―dijo Albus con un ligero tono de superioridad―, ya saben, ese país en donde se habla francés.

Los niños iniciaron rápidamente una conversación, fascinados con las cosas que Scorpius les contaba sobre París o los otros lugares que había visitado, dejando a Harry y Draco completamente aislados de la conversación. El rubio se dedicó a observar a los niños por unos momentos, enfocando su atención en los pelirrojos y, para alivio de Harry, sin presentar señal alguna de desprecio o antipatía hacia ellos.

―Pensé que no llegarías ―murmuró Draco después de unos momentos, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Harry.

―En verdad lo lamento, no esperaba que todo esto sucediera ―dijo el auror mientras se acercaba un poco más al rubio―, espero que no te moleste que haya traído a los niños conmigo.

Draco lo observó por unos momentos más y giró el rostro hacia los pequeños, quienes hacían movimientos rápidos con las manos, al parecer, diciendo cosas a una gran velocidad y todos a la vez; sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, seguramente es el único día que puedes convivir con todos ellos, ¿no es así?― pregunto sin despegar la mirada de los niños.

―Sí ―dijo Harry con un suspiro―, últimamente no me dan muchos días libres en el Ministerio, es por eso que aprovecho los domingos para pasarlo con mis hijos.

―Claro.

Minutos después ya se encontraban de pie frente a una juguetería de cuatro plantas en la calle Regent Street del Londres muggle. Frente a ellos, el colorido cartel rojo con letras blancas con la leyenda "Hamley's Toys", adornaba la gran entrada del establecimiento, arrancando jadeos emocionados de los niños que pasaban por ahí, incitándolos a entrar en la tienda.

―Aquí es ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras observaba las caras felices de los pequeños.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Draco un tanto escéptico― esas puertas no lucen del todo seguras.

―Sólo son puertas giratorias, Malfoy, no les harán ningún daño a los niños ―dijo Harry un tanto divertido.

En ese momento, un niño que jugaba a dar vueltas y vueltas en una de las puertas perdió el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente fuera del local.

―¡Por todos los Dioses! ―jadeó Draco, un poco escandalizado al ver a la madre del niño acercarse a su hijo, alarmada.

Harry comenzó a reír nerviosamente e incitó a los niños a dirigirse a la entrada. Confiaba en que las experiencias anteriores de sus hijos en las jugueterías muggles fueran de utilidad y, a la vez, esperaba que mantuvieran alejado a Scorpius de cualquier cosa remotamente peligrosa para él.

―Sé que debí preguntártelo antes, Malfoy, pero, ¿tienes dinero muggle? ―preguntó el auror cuando finalmente se encontraban dentro―. Si no es así, yo podría prestarte lo necesario.

Draco lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después bufó con diversión, buscó dentro de la parte trasera ―oh mi Dios― de sus pantalones y sacó lo que, al parecer, era una billetera muggle. ¡Una billetera muggle! ¡Draco con una billetera muggle! En otras circunstancias, Harry se habría reído un poco.

―No estoy muy seguro de cuál sea la moneda indicada, pero tengo entendido que _éstas_ son muy apropiadas para este tipo de ocasiones ―dijo Draco mientras le extendía un juego de tarjetas de crédito doradas, platinadas y diamante―. Aunque claro, te agradecería que me dijeras en qué momento debo usarlas… realmente no tengo idea de qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ellas.

Sacó una tarjeta platinada y la estudió con detenimiento por unos segundos, dejando a la vista el resto, lo cual llamaba la atención de todos los que pasaban cerca de ahí. Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y pidió fuerzas para no cometer una estupidez en cualquier momento. Corría peligro de besar o abrazar a Draco si no llegaba a controlarse lo suficiente.

―Por supuesto, Malfoy, yo te digo, pero por favor, guarda eso ―murmuro Harry mientras intentaba recuperar la postura.

Draco se encogió de hombros e hizo un pequeño mohín. Momentos después, se encontraban frente a unas escaleras eléctricas, Albus y Scorpius lo observaban todo con atención, siendo sumamente cuidadosos de no hacer o decir algo que a los muggles les pareciera sospechoso. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco parecía moverse bastante bien entre los muggles, se movía con naturalidad y casi no hablaba, lo cual era algo que Harry en verdad no esperaba.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el rubio cuando lo descubrió mirándolo, aparentemente, de forma muy penetrante.

―¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! ―dijo Harry un tanto nervioso y apresurado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los niños, quienes tenían fija la atención en las películas que eran emitidas en las pantallas de la tienda―. Es sólo que no esperaba que supieras manejarte tan bien con los muggles.

―Tengo un poco de práctica ―Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

―¿Salías con frecuencia al Paris de los muggles?

―No, la verdad es que prefería no salir, pero me obligaban de vez en cuando ―dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que en la mirada de Draco había un pequeño brillo de melancolía. Se moría de ganas por preguntar más, de saber más sobre su vida, pero no quería arriesgarse a estropear el momento. James y Teddy llegaron entonces, tomaron las manos de ambos y los jalaron hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

―¡Papá! ¡Papá! ―gritó Albus para llamar su atención―. ¡Vamos al tercer piso, ahí están las bicicletas! ―y sin decir más, tomó la mano de Scorpius y la de Lily y los ayudó a subir en las escaleras.

―¡Oye Albus, no te adelantes! ―exclamó James mientras corría al lado de Teddy, intentando darles alcance, dejando a los adultos un par de metros atrás.

Draco observó con atención la animada conversación que estaban manteniendo los niños. Sonrió aliviado: Scorpius se veía realmente contento con otros niños además de Albus; eso eliminaba las sospechas que tenía Blaise, que su hijo era un sociópata en potencia, al igual que Theodore, cosa que era completamente falsa y ridícula… en parte. Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras se quedó de pie, esperando un momento, notó las miradas curiosas que Potter le mandaba y entonces reaccionó, él mismo tenía que caminar hacia las otras escaleras que lo llevarían al tercer piso. Bufó, los muggles y su falta de magia le hacían caminar en exceso y eso no le gustaba.

Giró el rostro hacia ambas direcciones, percatándose de la gran cantidad de padres que paseaban de departamento en departamento con sus hijos; al parecer Potter lo había llevado a una tienda bastante popular, lo cual significaba que podrían obtener la mentada _bicicleta_ sin muchos contratiempos. O eso esperaba. Cuando la escalera finalmente se detuvo, no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, sorprendido, del lado derecho habían muchas pantallas de televisión o algo así, y algunos niños riendo/gimiendo mientras se movían de forma extraña frente a ellas.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Draco con curiosidad. La verdad es que eso se veía bastante interesante, aunque ni muerto lo admitiría frente a Potter.

―Oh, ese es el departamento de electrónica, y esas son consolas para videojuegos ―contestó el auror con una sonrisa, para después tomar la mano del rubio y jalarlo en la dirección contraria―. Nosotros vamos hacia acá, las bicicletas están un poco más adelante.

Draco se tensó al sentir a Harry tomarle de la mano y éste lo notó; nervioso y bastante preocupado por haber metido la pata, Harry le soltó y carraspeó, sin saber bien qué decir. Draco continuó caminando, fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto, Potter al menos podría tener la decencia de decirle qué carajos era una consola para _algojuegos_.

Cuando llegaron con el resto de los niños, éstos se encontraban un tanto dispersos por el lugar, Ted estaba sobre un automóvil en miniatura; sabía que era un automóvil porque había visto muchos en Francia, aunque nunca se había subido a uno por supuesto, y mucho menos sabía que existían unos de un tamaño tan pequeño. La niña de Potter, Lily, se encontraba sobre un ridículo aparatejo de color rosa, un tanto parecido a las _cosas esas _que habían ido a buscar, pero esta era mucho más pequeña y tenía un pequeño par de ruedas adicionales, ¿y qué era esa cosa que tenía al frente? Tenía que ser ilegal el llevar tantas flores.

Su mirada llegó hasta Scorpius, quien se encontraba sentado sobre una de _esas cosas_ y, aun cuando se tratara de su hijo, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pues lucía mucho más emocionado de lo que había predicho. Que a su hijo le encantaran las cosas muggles era algo que nunca iba a comprender, seguro que el abuelo Lucius estaba revolcándose en su tumba en ese preciso momento. Cuando finalmente se acercó a ellos, notó que Scorpius estaba un poco sonrojado y sudoroso.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Scorpius? ―preguntó un tanto preocupado al notar el esfuerzo que su vástago estaba haciendo.

―Sí, papá ―contestó el niño con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. ¡Dioses, su hijo estaba nervioso!―, es sólo que no alcanzo los pedales y esta cosa me lastima un poco.

Draco bajó la mirada y notó que, efectivamente, a los pies de su pequeño le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para llegar a esas cosas llamadas pedales. Aunque su verdadera preocupación se centraba en _ese_ asiento, el trasero le dolía sólo de verlo. Sus ojos se posaron en Potter, quien sostenía firmemente la _cosa esa_ en la que Scorpius estaba montado; Albus, por su parte se encontraba agarrando una de las manos de su hijo, intentando darle valor, aparentemente.

―Creo que lo mejor será que busquemos otra ―dijo Potter mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en él―, lo mejor es que Scorpius comience con un triciclo, de otra forma podría hacerse daño.

―¿Un qué? ―preguntó Draco boquiabierto, mientras veía como el auror dejaba a su hijo, sano y salvo, en el suelo.

―Un triciclo ―contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

―¿Y qué se supone que es eso? Pensé que estábamos en busca de una de esas _bicicletas_ ―murmuró entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Sí, bueno… podríamos comprar una y pedir las ruedas de apoyo, pero… ―Harry se rascó la cabeza, un tanto nervioso y sonrojado ― pienso que lo mejor es que empiece con un triciclo, así podrá acostumbrarse al asiento y todo.

Draco alzó la ceja y lo miró con desconfianza, no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso del _triciclo_. Cuando Potter señaló la cosa sobre la que su hija había estado sentada hasta el momento, enrojeció de indignación.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡De ninguna forma! ―que Potter negara con la cabeza no ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Harry Potter daba gracias a Merlín por seguir viviendo. El enojo de Draco no fue nada comparado con la furia sin límites que había mostrado Scorpius ante la sola idea de que le compraran un triciclo remotamente parecido al de Lily; fueron necesarias siete disculpas y tres sobornos por parte de su padre para que el pequeño Nott dejara de llorar y gritar.

Por suerte, James pudo localizar una pequeña bicicleta con ruedas de apoyo. El color rojo no le agradó a Scorpius, pero él se las arregló para prometerle que, en cuanto le fuera posible, él mismo se encargaría de pintarla al color que más le pareciera; aunque realmente, el mérito se lo había llevado Albus, pues sólo cuando su hijo le prometió que estaría a su lado para enseñarle todo lo necesario, fue cuando Scorpius había sonreído realmente.

Suspiró, al menos lo principal ya estaba hecho, había comprado algunos regalos para Teddy y sus hijos, ahora sólo restaba pagar y podrían irse, y de verdad… de verdad esperaba que Draco aceptara ir a comer con ellos. La joven dependienta le sonrió a la hora de entregarle la factura, giró para indicarle a Draco que era su turno de pagar, sin embargo, el rubio no estaba y tampoco sus hijos. Frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada hasta que pudo encontrar las dos cabezas pelirrojas de James y Lily, aunque para ser sinceros, el cabello rubio platinado de Teddy es el que más había llamado su atención. Se acercó a ellos y justo antes de decir algo, su voz decidió irse de paseo.

Draco se encontraba de pie, frente a un televisor, con una especie de arma de color blanco en las manos, moviéndose y disparando hacia la frente de algunos monstruos que aparecían en la pantalla. Los gritos de júbilo de Albus y Teddy lo sacaron rápidamente de la impresión.

―¿Has visto eso, papá? ―dijo James emocionado―. El señor Malfoy es muy bueno eliminando _inferis_.

―Por eso, te digo que esos no son _inferis_, esos son zombis ―masculló uno de los tantos niños que estaban alrededor de ellos.

―Sí, sí, lo que sea ―dijo Albus emocionado mientras aplaudía a los agiles movimientos de las manos de Draco.

Harry observó todo, incrédulo, ¿dónde demonios había aprendido Draco a manejar armas muggles? ¿Y por qué tenía la horrible impresión de que Theodore Nott tenía mucho que ver con eso? La sonrisita de burla en la cara de Scorpius, la misma que le había visto a Nott en más de una ocasión, le dio la respuesta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry suspiró largamente cuando al fin puso un pie en el Callejón Diagon, Draco parecía tan aliviado como él, aunque realmente no estaba tan seguro de eso, pues su boca no había soltado la malteada muggle que había estado tomando desde hacía ya un buen rato. Los niños también estaban cansados, aunque eso no impedía que siguieran hablando de los juguetes nuevos con una gran emoción.

Sonrió, la comida fue realmente entretenida. Draco se había mostrado atento con sus hijos y de hecho había bromeado un poco con ellos, gracias a eso pudo enterarse de que Draco era un experto jugador de paintball, pues era un _deporte_ que solía practicar de vez en cuando en sus años de estudiante. Y fue por un comentario de Scorpius pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Theodore Nott era responsable de eso.

―Gracias por acompañarnos ―dijo Draco con calma mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, tomándolo por sorpresa.

―Cuando quieras, fue divertido ―contestó Harry, sonriéndole también, sintiendo un agradable calorcito recorrerle entero.

―Sí, creo que sí ―bufó un tanto divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos―, la verdad es que no esperaba que tus hijos se llevaran tan bien con Scorpius.

―Son buenos niños, creo que incluso tú les agradas ―dijo con sonrisa pícara, provocando que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco―, llevaré la bicicleta de Scorpius a casa y comenzaré a arreglarla.

―¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? Siempre podría contratar para que alguien más lo hiciera― murmuró el rubio mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

―Está bien, le he hecho una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ―dijo Harry con voz alegre.

Solamente dejó de sonreír cuando el peso de lo que había dicho cayó sobre él. Draco no abrió la boca en absoluto y simplemente le dedicó una mirada demasiado perturbadora para poder ser descrita con palabras. En ella había mucho de lo que su rostro, su voz y sus actos no mostraban: un gran vacío que no podía ser llenado con nada. Los dos se miraron fijamente, en silencio, dejando que la plática de sus hijos disipara un poco de la mucha tensión que se había generado entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en qué es lo que debería hacer o decir. Era demasiado importante, lo sabía, _tenía_ que decir algo. Se acercó a él, arrinconándolo contra una pared caldero chorreante ―escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Draco―, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes plateados del rubio, él también lo estaba mirando. Estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Tomó una de las manos del rubio y la llevó a su pecho, directo a su corazón, esperando que, pese a la mirada extrañada y la expresión confundida de su rostro, éste pudiera sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Después de unos momentos que a los dos les parecieron eternos, Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo. Harry cerró los ojos, tragándose una maldición a quien fuera que estaba interrumpiéndoles. Soltó a Draco y giró, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de un pelinegro de ojos azules, que le resultaba aterradoramente familiar.

―No es cierto―murmuró Harry, incrédulo, sintiendo como su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo.

―¿Qué dices? ―dijo Draco mientras salía al encuentro con el moreno. Abrió tanto los ojos, que sus finas cejas casi tocaban con la raíz de su cabello platinado. Jadeó, intentando decir algo coherente, pero no pudo hacerlo.

―Tanto tiempo sin verte, Malfoy ―dijo el hombre con voz divertida, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran depredadores.

Harry se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa: frente a ellos, estaba alguien aterradoramente parecido a Theodore Nott.

* * *

[1] En francés: gracias.  
[2] En francés: mi pequeño.  
[3] En francés: sí.

Hola hola!

Espero que la estén pasando muy bien :') sé que muchas de ustedes ya se encuentran de vacaciones, así que espero que las disfruten como Merlín manda: LEYENDO MUCHO PORNO GAY xD

Igualmente, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo… independientemente de los horrores que ha corregido mi adorada beta motoko_cydalima, he de decir que me siento muy orgullosa del resultado :'D

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han escrito comentarios, en serio que me hacen increíblemente feliz, aunque los conteste un poco tarde u.u

Un beso enorme para todas, que tengan un lindo fin de semana! /o/


	9. Chapter 9

Título: My soul, your beats  
Pairing: Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius.  
Warnings: Theodore/Draco  
Género: Slash

Clasificación: NC-17 o M  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

―_¿Por qué? ―mi voz apenas se escucha en la oscura habitación._

―_¿Por qué, preguntas? ―contesta la voz de ése chico, tan sólo unos años mayor que yo, riéndose como si fuera la pregunta más absurda que jamás haya escuchado._

―_¿Por qué? ―pregunto nuevamente, sintiendo cómo el suelo donde estoy tendido se impregna cada vez más con mi sangre._

―_En primer lugar ―contesta el otro joven que también sonríe―, es lo que mereces, por ser un mortífago._

―_Yo… no estoy marcado ―contesto con un gemido, sintiendo que la fuerza se escapa de mi cuerpo._

―_No, tu cuerpo no ―dice el primero, soltando una pequeña carcajada―. Pero el imbécil de Potter ya te marcó. Eres una puta. _

―_Su puta ―el otro también comienza a reírse―. Abrirías las piernas para el mismísimo Voldemort si de eso dependiera salvar tu miserable vida._

―_No… eso no… ―trato de defenderme, pero un fuerte golpe en mi nuca me hace callar. No puedo hablar, todo se hace cada vez más oscuro._

―_¡Mierda! ―exclama uno de ellos, ya no distingo quién de los dos ― ¡Te has pasado! ¡El plan no es matarlo!_

―_Sólo curémoslo, no será divertido si no está consciente._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace tanto frio? ¿Este es mi castigo por amar aquello que no debería?_

―_Ha…rry… ―mis ojos se cierran en ese momento y me pregunto si podré verte una vez más._

**My Soul, your beats**  
**Capítulo 9**

Draco cerró los ojos, dejando que la tibia agua de la regadera cayera por su cuerpo desnudo, masajeando todos y cada uno de los músculos tensos de su espalda y cuello. Suspiró intentando relajarse, cosa que le resultaba increíblemente difícil en ese momento. Pasó las manos sobre su cabello, retirando el exceso de espuma. Después de unos momentos**,** salió del cuarto de baño con un fino pantalón de seda blanco y con una toalla sobre los hombros.

Se detuvo justo frente a su cama, la cual le parecía especialmente grande esa noche. Cerró los ojos un momento y no pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos de esa tarde. Las miradas y sonrisas que Harry le había dedicado aun estaban muy presentes en su memoria; no podía ―o quizás, no quería― olvidarlas. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido. No debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por él, no de nuevo. Eso es lo que había estado repitiéndose hasta el cansancio desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar en el Ministerio. Pero el destino parecía empeñado en arrojarlo una y otra vez hacia él. Apretó los bordes de la toalla y negó suavemente para sí mismo; no quería, Harry debía quedarse en el pasado, al igual que _todos_ sus recuerdos.

Pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sobre todo en su último encuentro. Harry había tomado su mano y la había colocado sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Y lo había sentido, ¡Merlín sabia que lo había sentido! El corazón de Harry. El corazón de Harry latiendo aceleradamente… por él. El sentimiento que lo recorrió aun estaba muy presente dentro de él, no podía alejarlo, no podía olvidarlo, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

Alzó su mano derecha ―la misma que había sentido los latidos del corazón de Harry― y la contempló por unos momentos, sintiendo cómo esa corriente eléctrica volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que un brillo sobre la mesa de noche de su cama llamó su atención. Avanzó con pasos lentos y suavemente tomó el pequeño frasco de cristal, dejando que sus ojos grises se perdieran en el espeso líquido transparente. Habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Theodore… y tres desde que había vuelto a recurrir a la poción de dormir sin sueños.

Se abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero no hizo caso. Sabía perfectamente quién era el que estaba en el marco de su puerta.

Suspiró, rogando que Merlín le diera la fuerza y la paciencia necesarias para ver a ése hombre de frente. Giró levemente el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con un moreno de ojos azules que le miraba con diversión. Bufó molesto y dejó el frasco de cristal sobre la mesa nuevamente. Rodeó su cama y comenzó a secarse el cabello, ignorando al mago que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

―Scorpius ya se ha dormido ―dijo el hombre con suavidad, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

―Supongo que le ha dado gusto verte ―masculló Draco entre dientes.

―Por supuesto ―sonrió de lado, acercándose un poco más al rubio―; debo decir que tu hijo tiene mucho mejor gusto que tú, Draco.

―Preferiría que te guardaras tus comentarios ―respondió con acidez. Frunció el ceño, girándose finalmente hacia el moreno―. No sé qué carajos haces aquí, pero en verdad te agradecería que…

No pudo continuar, pues fue arrojado a la cama con un rápido movimiento.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el joven hombre, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.

Draco apretó los labios, irritado. El enorme parecido que _este_ tipo guardaba con Theodore era algo que aun le sorprendía; eran prácticamente idénticos, salvo por el color de cabello y de ojos.

―Que te abstuvieras de hacer este tipo de cosas ―dijo con seriedad mientras cerraba los ojos, pero sin hacer un solo movimiento para alejarse ―. Pensé que habías cambiado, pero creo que no es así.

―Oh, pero sí he cambiado _cherie [1] _―contestó con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco―. No he venido aquí para molestarte ―sonrió al ver el escepticismo en el rostro del rubio, pues éste había alzado una ceja―; al menos, ese no es mi motivo principal, créelo.

―¿Entonces qué…? ―el moreno colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que completara la pregunta.

―Mañana, lo prometo ―bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y se detuvo un momento antes de salir―. ¿Sabes una cosa? ―giró levemente, clavando sus ojos azules en él―. No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo de la universidad. Que tengas dulces sueños ―añadió con una sonrisa y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Draco bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. No podía creerlo, ¿por qué todo tenía que complicarse tanto? Lanzó la toalla hacia cualquier parte, giró y dejó que su mirada se perdiera por unos momentos en el frasco de cristal que aun lo esperaba sobre la mesita de noche.

―Con quedulces sueños…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry frunció el ceño y torció la boca, en un gesto completa y absolutamente infantil, desde el punto de vista de Hermione, por supuesto. La castaña rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, imitando la pose de su amigo, lo cual logró arrancar un gruñido del auror.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Hermione mientras alzaba una ceja, hacía veinte minutos que había llegado al despacho del auror y aun no lograba sacarle tres palabras seguidas―. Sé que estás molesto, pero deberías intentar ver el lado positivo de esto.

―¿Ah, sí? ―gruñó Potter.

―Sí ―contestó la chica con un suspiro―. Por el amor de Dios, Harry, entiendo que te sientes muy frustrado, pero trata de tranquilizarte. Exaltarte nunca te ha traído cosas buenas, lo sabes ―Hermione sonrió ante el pequeño puchero que estaba haciendo su amigo en ese momento―. Pensé que estarías feliz después de tu cita con Malfoy; por lo que me dijo Ginny, los niños se la pasaron muy bien.

―Sí, eso no puedo negarlo ―masculló Harry, aun un poco irritado, para después suspirar y frotarse el rostro con una mano―. Todo iba muy bien, Mione, en serio, pero justo antes de que pudiera decirle lo que siento apareció _ese_ sujeto.

―Lo recuerdo, Harry ―dijo la castaña con un suspiro―. Créeme que Ron y yo escuchamos muy bien _todo_ lo que dijiste sobre ese hombre.

―Lo siento por eso ―se disculpó avergonzado.

Potter no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues en medio de un ataque de cólera, había dicho _muchas_ cosas; y ninguna de ellas era amable, mucho menos educada. Se movió nervioso en su lugar, intentando contener la gran cantidad de insultos que aun quería decir.

―No te preocupes, no pasa nada ―dijo su amiga mientras soltaba una pequeña risita―. Según los datos que me diste, he podido averiguar que se trata de uno de los músicos que se presentaran en el concierto de celebración de este año.

―¿Hablas en serio? ― dijo no muy convencido.

―Sí, si no mal recuerdo ― Hermione buscó entre la gran cantidad de hojas que tenía regadas sobre el escritorio de Harry, hasta dar con un pequeño pergamino―**,** dijiste que se llamaba Mikael Bertrand, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―bufó―. Lo único que hizo fue darme su nombre antes de arrastrar a Draco y llevárselo quien sabe dónde.

―Bueno, ese nombre coincide con la información que obtuve cuando me infiltré en la oficina de Zabini. Aparentemente es un pianista bastante reconocido.

―Sin mencionar que es medio hermano de Theodore Nott ―dijo una voz desde la puerta, la cual era bastante familiar para los dos.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al pelirrojo que se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

―Ron, no te esperaba tan temprano ―dijo la mujer un tanto divertida―. Pensé que te tomaría mucho más tiempo.

―Bueno, es que Harry se oía muy desesperado anoche ―se acercó al moreno y lo empujó levemente con el hombro, en una clara señal de complicidad―. Por eso moví unos cuantos hilos y pude conseguir esto ―sonrió mientras agitaba el sobre que traía en las manos.

―¿Medio hermano? ―preguntó Harry mientras tomaba el sobre.

―Sí, la verdad no hay mucha información al respecto ―Ron se encogió de hombros―. Aparentemente, el padre de Nott tenía cierto amorío con una mujer francesa, pero eso es todo lo que he podido encontrar.

―Eso es algo inesperado ―dijo Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.

―Ya sabes, las familias antiguas suelen guardar muchos secretos ―comentó Ron con un poco de recelo.

―Ahora entiendo por qué Scorpius se mostró tan emocionado cuando se encontraron ayer―murmuró Harry entre dientes.

―Bueno, después de todo es su tío ―la castaña torció ligeramente la boca, pensando en voz alta―. Me parece un poco curioso, aun cuando la sociedad mágica es muy reservada, los rumores sobre los hijos fuera del matrimonio son algo bastante común.

Harry colocó una mano bajo su mentón y guardó silencio por un momento. Obviamente había muchas cosas que aún desconocía sobre el pasado de Draco y Theodore Nott, y la aparición de Mikael Bertrand era sólo una confirmación de ese hecho. Por lo que pudo darse cuenta, la relación entre ellos dos era un poco tensa, pues Draco se había mostrado bastante incómodo ante la presencia del otro hombre.

―Supongo que esos dos tienen su propia historia ―murmuró finalmente.

―Los vi hace unos momentos cuando se dirigían a la oficina del ministro―Weasley se encogió de hombros ante las miradas curiosas de su mejor amigo y su esposa―. Aunque he de decir que Malfoy no parecía muy feliz al ser arrastrado de esa manera por los pasillos.

―¡¿Qué has dicho? ―gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―He dicho que no, Mikael ―masculló Draco, completamente indignado.

―Por el amor de Dios, Draco, deja de ser tan orgulloso, ¿quieres? ―dijo el moreno mientras rodaba los ojos―. Esto es algo bueno para ti, siempre dijiste que querías tocar en Inglaterra, ¿no?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y giró levemente el rostro, ignorando a los presentes. Blaise intercambió una mirada con Kingsley, quien lucía bastante apenado y decepcionado.

―Señor Malfoy ―habló el ministro, sin ocultar la consternación en el tono de su voz―, entiendo muy bien su reacción. Créame. En verdad espero que pueda aceptar mis disculpas.

El rubio chasqueó la boca y se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado hasta ese momento. El infeliz de Mikael lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, sin darle una sola explicación, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que él sería uno de los músicos invitados al evento, mientras que a Draco le habían ofrecido comprarse un lugar para poder participar. Sabía que estaba siendo extremadamente inmaduro e infantil, pero en verdad le importaba muy poco lo que pudieran pensar de él. Que juzgaran su talento era algo que sencillamente no toleraba, y aun cuando el mismísimo Ministro de Magia le había pedido disculpas por lo ocurrido y le había invitado a participar sin ningún compromiso monetario de por medio esta vez, simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

―Acepto sus disculpas, Ministro, pero nada más ―dijo Draco mientras la frustración que sentía se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

―Draco… ―Blaise intentó decir algo, pero la gélida mirada de Draco lo hizo callar de inmediato. Suspiró, su amigo era un niño todavía.

―Si me disculpan ―murmuró con la voz más fría de la que pudo ser capaz y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la salida.

Kingsley abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue silenciado por un sonriente Mikael, quien le hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio y no se moviera de su lugar. El moreno soltó una risita en el momento en que Draco se disponía a abrir la puerta del despacho, deteniendo al rubio en seco. Draco giró hacia él.

―No tenía idea de que fueras tan cobarde, Malfoy ―se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante la atónita mirada que el rubio le estaba dirigiendo.

―¿Qué-estás-diciendo? ―jadeó Draco con lentitud, sintiendo cómo la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir ante el comentario.

―Lo que escuchaste, _cherie_ ―Mikael se levantó, avanzando hacia el rubio con pasos lentos y depredadores.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no…

―Sé bien que no has tocado el violín desde hace un año, la verdad me importa muy poco que tengas miedo, pero estás haciendo que _mi_ sobrino se preocupe por nada ―dijo el moreno, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules con furia.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente ruborizado; era más que obvio que su cuñado había aprovechado para sacarle información a Scorpius. Apretó los puños con fuerza y salió de la habitación, tratando de no perder la dignidad en el proceso. Ése hombre y Theodore eran hermanos, no debía olvidarlo. Así como tampoco debía olvidar dónde se encontraba. Caminaba tan a prisa, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que caminaba detrás de él.

Harry se liberó de su capa de invisibilidad, justo antes de tomar a Draco por el codo y girarlo hacia él, dejando que sus miradas se conectaran por un par de segundos. Detrás de él, Ron y Hermione se hacían los desentendidos mientras jugaban con algunos pergaminos.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, sintiendo cómo la magia de uno reaccionaba a la del otro ante el contacto. Harry le sonrió, dándole a entender que su encuentro le resultaba mucho más agradable de lo que podía esperar. Se movió, un poco inquieto ante los recuerdos y sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando estaban cerca. Desvió la mirada sólo para encontrarse a una Hermione Granger muy sonriente y a un incómodo Ronald Weasley; les dedicó un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo y dirigió toda su atención hacia Harry.

―¿Potter? ―parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que Potter no lo soltaba desde hacía ya un buen rato. Intentó zafarse, pero el auror no lo dejó.

Minutos después, se encontraba sentado frente a una humeante taza de té en una de las salas para invitados del Ministerio de Magia, con Harry Potter frente a él. Se movió en su lugar, un tanto tenso ante la situación.

―Fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Draco ―dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba marcharme ―murmuró, intentando ocultar toda la gama de sentimientos que se revolvían dentro de él, en especial después de escucharle decir Draco y no Malfoy.

―Perdón por eso, pero la verdad es que tenía... ―hizo una pausa y se corrigió―, _tengo_ muchas ganas de platicar contigo.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el comentario y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora. Potter se veía un poco ojeroso, pero fuera de eso no mostraba señales de otra cosa que no fuera sinceridad sobre lo que decía. Suspiró, la verdad es que, en ese momento, su compañía le resultaba inesperadamente agradable.

―Supongo que está bien ―dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros―, ¿de qué se trata? ― tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios, esperando que el té calmara un poco sus nervios.

Harry levantó suavemente el rostro y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, cortándole la respiración por un segundo. No pudo evitar que un leve estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. Conocía esa mirada, decidida y completamente audaz. Gryffindor, pensó para sus adentros.

―Bueno… ―dijo el moreno con decisión―. Antes que nada, quisiera pedirte que por favor, reconsideres sobre el concierto.

La mano de Draco tembló ligeramente mientras colocaba la taza sobre la mesa. Que él le pidiera eso era algo que no se esperaba. Suspiró, al menos no había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido fuera del caldero chorreante.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Potter ―murmuró aprehensivo.

―Te equivocas, Draco.

Esta era la segunda vez que Harry decía su nombre, igual que en el pasado, cuando su relación de rivales pasó de inmediato a la de enamorados.

―No entiendo por qué lo dices, pero te repito, esto no tiene que ver contigo ―intentó levantarse, pero el otro hombre no se lo permitió.

―Lo tiene ―insistió mientras le sonreía―. Hace un tiempo presencié una de tus interpretaciones, y la verdad es que me pareció increíblemente cautivador ―guardó silencio por unos momentos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero como ésta nunca llegó, prosiguió―. A Albus también le gustaría, a los dos nos gustaría mucho poder escucharte.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención del pequeño. El hijo de Harry tenía algo, aún no sabía qué era, pero estaba seguro de que era especial; incluso Scorpius, quien era un tanto exigente respecto a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se había dado cuenta de ello, pues no dejaba de hablar de él.

―Quizás, si fuera en otras circunstancias…

―¿Cuáles? ―preguntó Harry con determinación―. Tengo entendido que ya te han ofrecido disculpas sobre lo ocurrido. Y no, no me agrada lo que te hicieron, pero pienso que esto sería algo bueno para ti.

―No lo entenderías, es un tanto complicado… ―masculló, un tanto molesto ante la insistencia del auror.

―Seguro, eso lo entiendo pero… ―Harry suspiró y desvió la mirada un momento, para después sonreírle una vez más―. Este es tu país, Draco. Creo que deberías dejar que la gente de aquí escuche tu música.

―¿Para qué? ¿Para que la desprecien? ¿Para que la insulten? ―escupió, dejando que sus emociones lo gobernaran por unos momentos, cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando recuperar el control.

―No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. ¿En serio vas a estar bien así? ¡Al menos inténtalo! Así no podrás arrepentirte después por no haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba él, Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, queriendo ayudarlo. Draco lo miró, completamente atónito. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Que sus hijos fueran amigos no era una razón suficiente para todo lo que él estaba haciendo. Se levantó rápidamente, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se alejaba un poco. Necesitaba calmarse, sus nervios estaban muy alterados y le hacían pensar cosas sin sentido… por un momento creyó que Harry había recuperado la memoria.

―Yo… ―intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Frotó su rostro con una mano y suspiró. Todo esto era una locura. Sintió la presencia del auror detrás de él, el calor de Harry, y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron sólo con eso―. ¿Por qué lo haces?

―Quiero ayudarte, de verdad ―dijo Harry con voz suave mientras colocaba sus grandes manos sobre los finos hombros de Draco―. Pero esa no es la única razón ―lo giró suavemente haciendo que sus rostros quedaran de frente, y le sonrió―. Toca para mí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco con un jadeo, pero fue silenciado con uno de los dedos de Harry.

―Sé que no tienes motivos para hacerlo, pero por favor, te pido que confíes en mí, Draco ―susurró Harry, pegando su frente con la del rubio―. Prometo decírtelo todo después, pero por ahora, toca para mí.

Draco asintió lentamente, no podía decir absolutamente nada; corría el grave peligro de que, si abría la boca, de ésta saliera un gemido muy poco varonil. Se alejó de él con lentitud, sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba. Alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry.

―¿Alguna pieza en particular? ―preguntó con voz suave.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―La que tú quieras, Draco.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró, juntó las palmas de sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar, mientras las separaba, el reluciente violín color vino del rubio apareció entre ellas. Momentos después, colocó el instrumento en su hombro y miró a Harry directo a los ojos.

J.S. Bach - Sonatas y partitas per violín solo  
Partita n.º 2 en re menor – Giga

Harry observó los movimientos de Draco y sintió como su respiración le era cortada de golpe. Sólo había sido espectador de las interpretaciones de Draco Malfoy en dos ocasiones: una había sido hacía poco más de cuatro años, cuando hizo un dueto al lado de Theodore Nott; la otra fue hacía casi diez años, cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Los largos y finos dedos del rubio se movieron con fuerza y maestría, tensando y acariciando cada una de las cuerdas, obteniendo un sonido hermoso y único. El delgado cuerpo de Draco se movía, completamente entregado a la melodía. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, probablemente Draco ya se había olvidado de su presencia, pues en ese momento estaba en un mundo completamente diferente. Se dedicó a admirarlo en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez mas cautivado, sin ser consciente de que su magia comenzaba a conectarse con la del rubio.

Finalmente, cuando Draco abrió los ojos, éste se veía mucho más tranquilo y relajado de lo que podía recordar. Sus ojos grises brillaban y una pequeña y cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Harry se acercó a él y aplaudió sin contenerse, era así como quería verlo siempre.

―Te felicito, ha sido maravilloso ―dijo el auror con entusiasmo, provocando que Draco se ruborizara de inmediato.

―¿Eso crees? ―preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el violín―. Te lo agradezco.

―No tienes por qué, al contrario. Lo he disfrutado mucho.

Draco lo vio directo a los ojos y dio un paso hacia él, abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por unos aplausos. Los dos giraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Blaise y Mikael, aunque ninguno de ellos dos era el que estaba aplaudiendo. Detrás de ellos salió una castaña de ojos color miel que no dejaba de aplaudir y sonreír.

―¡Todos lo hemos disfrutado, Draco! ―dijo la joven mujer mientras se acercaba a él.

―¿Y-Yuri? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó el rubio mientras era abrazado muy posesivamente… al menos eso le parecía a Harry.

Yuri se separó de Draco y le dio un suave y coqueto beso en los labios. Harry sintió que se le atoraba algo en la garganta y comenzó a toser y a hacer ruidos extraños, haciendo que Blaise y Mikael lo miraran con diversión.

―Oh, Draco ―dijo la mujer con tono soñador―. He venido con toda la intención de convencerte para que participes en el concierto, pero creo que eso ya no será necesario ―sonrió al ver el violín en las manos del rubio―, me alegra tanto que vuelvas a tocar.

―E-Esto no… ―jadeó Draco avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Harry, quien ya había dejado de toser.

―Entonces no se hable más ―dijo Yuri con una sonrisa mientras giraba hacia Blaise y Mikael, ignorando deliberadamente a Harry―. Draco, Mike y yo participaremos.

―¡Espera un…! ―exclamó Draco alarmado, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga no le permitió continuar.

―Lo siento, _cherie_ ―dijo Mikael con sorna mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del rubio―; ya sabes que a Yu no le gusta que le lleven la contraria.

La chica sonrió de forma angelical, mientras su mano pellizcaba con fuerza el antebrazo de Draco.

―T-Tú… ―masculló Draco con indignación mientras fulminaba a Mikael con la mirada. ¡Él la había traído!

―¿Yo? ―preguntó él con inocencia, entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

―Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido. Igual que en los viejos tiempos ―dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a los dos hombres junto a ella.

Draco suspiró, sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Desvió la mirada hacia Harry, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero muy atento a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos, y por un momento pudo sentir cómo la magia de los dos se conectaba nuevamente. Necesitaba preguntarle, pero ahora no era el momento.

―Muy bien, en ese caso… ―alzó la mirada y la clavó directo en Mikael. Si iba a participar en el concierto, al menos debía sacar algún provecho de ello―.Tú y yo, Bertrand, un _duelo_.

Mikael silbó con sorpresa.

―Violín ―contestó el moreno mientras asentía y le dirigía una mirada retadora.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por ver a Draco así: desafiante pero divertido al mismo tiempo. No dijo nada, se limitó a seguir observando, aunque en realidad se moría de frustración.

* * *

h t t p : / / sui-tan . / 19283 . ht ml

[1] En francés: cariño.

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Ya están lists para las fiestas? /o/  
Yo no tengo mucho que hacer en estos días u.u mis padres no celebran nada, así que lo más que aspiro es al escándalo sin control que van a armar los vecinos D:

Pasando a otras cosas, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo?  
Espero que les haya gustado x3

¡La música al fin regresa! orz

Dos nuevos personajes llegan a ponerle los nervios de punta a nuestro rubio xDDD pobrecito; podrán conocerlos a profundidad en la precuela de MSyB, aquí solo llegan a "ayudar" xDDDD. Pero bueno, no todo es tan malo, ¡Harry y Draco están cada vez más cerca! Aunque es probable que Harry pierda los estribos en cualquier momento LOL

Un ENORME agradecimiento a mi beta: motoko_cydalima. Como siempre, no tengo las palabras necesarias para expresar todo mi afecto y agradecimiento x3 *la estruja*. Ah sí, y lo siento por todas las correcciones orz

Y ya, eso es todo por ahora, los rvws al capítulo 8 serán contestados en un rato /o/

Pásenla muy bonito en estas fiestas

Con amor, Sui ^3^


	10. Chapter 10

Título: My soul, your beats  
Pairing: Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius  
Warnings: Theodore/Draco  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17 o M  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: **Sui Felton** (sui_tan)  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se movía con cuidado, sintiendo cómo los agarrotados músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a resentir la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Alzó levemente el rostro, sólo para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de un muy dormido Harry Potter, quien, a juzgar__por lo que podía sentir, estaba abrazándolo por la cintura._

_Un fuerte sonrojó se apoderó de inmediato de sus mejillas, mientras que sus ojos se paseaban nerviosos por el rostro del Gryffindor. Bien, al menos aún estaba dormido._

_Se sentó con cuidado, rogando a todos los Dioses que Potter no despertara, que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para vestirse y poder huir hacia la seguridad de su sala común. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo, notando cómo los rayos del atardecer aun iluminaban el invernadero. Gimió para sus adentros, se había quedado completamente dormido, y a juzgar por lo que podía calcular, habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde aquel suceso._

_Apretó las manos sobre las túnicas que aún cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, notando cómo su torso y sus muñecas comenzaban a mostrar las mordidas y moretones que seguramente tardarían varios días en desaparecer. No podía creerlo. Era imposible. Sucedió por segunda vez__**,**__ Harry Potter y él habían… Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando controlar aquel extraño sentimiento que lo recorría con sólo recordar las caricias de Potter sobre su piel. ¡Era completamente inaudito, se negaba a aceptarlo!_

_Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cuerpo logró arrancarle un gemido._

―_¿Te duele mucho? ―dijo una voz ronca detrás de él._

_Draco giró de inmediato, sintiendo cómo el pánico comenzaba a gobernarlo. Para su sorpresa, Potter posó una mano sobre la suya mientras le dedicaba una mirada serena y profunda, intentando tranquilizarlo._

―_Esto… no…. ―jadeó sin poder completar una frase completa, no podía decir nada, no cuando Harry lo estaba mirando de esa manera._

―_Solo ríndete ―murmuró Potter mientras deslizaba una mano por su nuca, acercándolo hasta que sus rostros quedaron sólo a escasos centímetros de distancia―. Deberías ser capaz de sentirlo también, Draco._

_Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, sintiéndose completamente perdido ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry, pues sabía que esa camisa abierta era la única prenda que vestía__**;**__ contrario a él, que estaba completamente desnudo. Su piel se erizó, pues la magia de Potter comenzaba a rodearlo otra vez._

―_No… no debería ser así… ―jadeó, intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón._

_Harry soltó una pequeña risita y después negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con ternura._

―_Si puedes,__ intenta luchar ―dijo con voz suave, acercándolo cada vez más hacia él―, pero la verdad, no creo que logres vencer._

_Y sin decir más, lo jaló hacia sí, hasta caer recostado nuevamente, con Draco encima de su cuerpo._

_.  
_

**My Soul, your beats****  
Capítulo 10**

**.  
**

―¡Estaré bien, papá! ¡Prometo traerte muchos obsequios! ―exclamó el niño pelirrojo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se aferraba a su mochila.

―Estoy seguro de eso ―contestó su padre mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Harry se agachó un poco y sonrió a su pequeño James, quien lucía realmente emocionado. Detrás de él, Hermione y Ron sonreían a sus propios hijos, quienes parecían no aguantar las ganas de correr hacía Luna y su esposo, Rolf Scamander.

―Has prometido portarte bien, Hugo ―dijo Hermione, soltando una pequeña risita―. Recuerda que el señor Scamander va a hacer un trabajo.

El pequeño bufó, un tanto decepcionado. En cambio, Rose no dejaba de mover las manos de un lado a otro mientras hablaba rápidamente con su padre, quien lucía particularmente nervioso ante las rápidas gesticulaciones de su hija.

―¡Tomaré muchas fotografías y después escribiré un ensayo sobre esto!

―No te esfuerces demasiado, cariño ―murmuró Ron un tanto preocupado.

Momentos después, los niños entraban a la sala de espera de la terminal de trasladores, seguidos por una muy sonriente Luna y su esposo. Harry volteó hacia sus amigos y les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que ellos no tardaron en responderle.

―De pronto me han entrado ganas de un café… fuerte ―dijo Ron con un suspiro.

―Digo lo mismo ―contestó Hermione con diversión―. Por un lado me compadezco de Rolf, aunque bueno, los niños aprenderán mucho en este viaje.

―Eres cruel, Hermione ―murmuró Ron entre dientes, para después dirigirse a Harry―. ¿Qué dices, compañero? ¿Te animas a un café antes de irnos?

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Pero será uno rápido, aún tengo que ir por los niños a la guardería ―contestó el auror mientras comenzaban a caminar.

―Oh, ¿qué tal van las clases para Scorpius? ―preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, aferrándose al brazo de su marido.

―Supongo que van bien… ―Harry se rascó la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo―. Es un niño muy inteligente, Albus le ha estado enseñando también, así que en un par de días será todo un experto.

―No se te ve muy feliz ―comentó la castaña―. ¿Algo te preocupa?

―No, todo está bien ―contestó rápidamente, esperando que su amiga no hiciera más preguntas al respecto, pues no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a responderle con honestidad.

―Yo sigo sorprendido de que Malfoy aceptara que cuidaras de su hijo ―murmuró Ron, pensativo―. Podría jurar que te hechizaría o algo parecido, pero no fue así.

―No es que a Draco le hiciera mucha gracia, pero no le quedó alternativa ―Harry se encogió de hombros―. Sus ―dudó un momento antes de continuar― _amigos_ lo han presionado mucho con los ensayos; además, su madre nunca aceptaría que yo fuera a la mansión Malfoy.

Omitió mencionar que Scorpius había tenido _mucho_ que ver con la decisión de su padre, después de todo, le había dado un argumento muy razonable a Draco: que éste estaría muy ocupado con los preparativos del concierto y no tendría tiempo para ayudarlo. Al parecer el pequeño tenía una enorme habilidad para hacer valer su deseo y voluntad, y al ver la forma en cómo se manejaba en su casa, apropiándose de ella, no tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto.

―Bueno, ahora tienen muchas oportunidades para estar juntos ―dijo Hermione, más para sí misma que para los hombres que la acompañaban.

Harry no pudo decirle que, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, Mikael Bertrand y Yuri Saucet no permitían que Draco hablara con él más allá de lo necesario.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mikael llevó una mano a su boca e intentó ocultar un bostezo detrás del cuaderno de partituras que sostenía en ese momento. Odiaba los climas fríos, especialmente el de Inglaterra, que era mucho más brumoso y triste que el de Francia. Dirigió una mirada aburrida hacia Yuri y Draco, quienes se encontraban a un par de metros de él, eligiendo cuerdas para el violín del rubio, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una escena similar había tenido lugar hacía varios años, en Paris, cuando su hermano aún vivía.

Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su pecho, tocando sobre la tela con las yemas de sus dedos el dije que se escondía debajo de su ropa. Suspiró, alzando la mirada, dejando que ésta se perdiera entre los estantes que se encontraban frente a él, viendo sin ver. Si hace seis años alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría allí, bajo esas circunstancias, se habría reído de inmediato. La vida sí que daba muchas vueltas.

_Él_ lo sabía y por eso había hecho hasta lo imposible para llevarlo hasta ese lugar, manipulándolo, cosa que nadie había sido capaz de lograr. Eran hermanos después de todo.

―¿Estás segura de esto? ―gimió Draco.

―Por supuesto, te ayudará a sincronizarte con el estilo de Mike ―dijo la castaña mientras sonreía pícaramente― , ya sabes que es su pieza favorita.

―No estoy muy seguro de esto… ―murmuró el rubio con recelo―. El piano no es mi fuerte, menos este tipo de piezas…

Mikael se acercó a Draco por la espalda y lo rodeó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, causando que el rubio jadeara horrorizado mientras intentaba separarse de él. Sonrió. Sólo por unos momentos se permitiría tocar aquello que siempre le había estado prohibido. Por eso, comprobaría si ese hombre, Harry Potter, merecía esa oportunidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry apareció justo frente a su casa, llevando a Albus y a Scorpius de la mano, sonriendo ante la animada conversación que los pequeños mantenían en ese momento.

―Entonces, James prometió nunca más revisar las cosas de papá ―dijo Albus con una sonrisa divertida.

―Ya entiendo ―contestó Scorpius, soltando una risita―, yo nunca lo hago, _pogque_ papá es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas.

Harry sonrió con ternura y después levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un muy ruborizado Draco Malfoy, quien desviaba la mirada, evitando que ésta hiciera contacto directo con él. Ninguno de los dos se movió, simplemente se limitaron a observarse… o más bien, a que Harry lo observara. Draco parecía sumamente nervioso e incómodo.

―¿Draco? ―preguntó Harry con incredulidad―. Pensé que vendrías por Scorpius a las siete.

―S-Sí, lo sé ―contestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño para él mismo―. L-lo que pasa es que han surgido algunos asuntos de último momento ―alzó la mirada y finalmente la clavó en los ojos verdes de Harry―. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Albus y Scorpius miraron a sus padres por unos momentos, para después intercambiar una mirada curiosa entre ellos.

Draco observó con atención cómo su pequeño Scorpius era guiado por Albus, _el hijo de Harry_, mientras intentaba conducir ese extraño aparato que, hasta ese momento, nunca había visto en funcionamiento. Suspiró, se sentía agotado y sumamente estresado. Giró levemente el rostro al sentir la presencia de Harry detrás de él, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba el auror.

―Toma ―dijo el moreno mientras extendía hacia él un vaso.

―Gracias… ―observo el líquido cristalino con curiosidad, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ―. ¿Esto es…?

―Limonada ―completó Harry por él, para después dar un trago de su propia bebida, sin despegar los ojos de él―. Pensé que quizás te gustaría.

Limonada, una bebida muggle bastante común y corriente. Para cualquier otro mago, sería una bebida un tanto rara. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que ellos dos compartían esa bebida en particular. Diez años atrás, cuando Harry Potter lo arrastró al mundo muggle por primera vez, le había comprado un vaso de esa misma bebida, para su horror, en aquel entonces. Sorprendentemente, le había parecido una bebida bastante rica, así que insistió en que Potter le comprara otra, sin importar que estuvieran a mitad de la película. Pero Harry no lo hizo, en su lugar, compartió lo que le sobraba, bebiendo los dos del mismo vaso… y después, disfrutando del sabor de la boca del otro.

Draco no dijo nada. Con manos temblorosas se llevó el vaso a la boca. ¿Por qué tenía que escoger precisamente esa bebida? Queriendo ignorar el hecho de que, en realidad, el recuerdo no le afectaba tanto como lo hacía la mirada y la cercanía de Harry.

―Está rica… ―murmuró, escondiendo la mirada detrás de los cabellos de su frente.

No podía mirarlo a la cara, no en ese momento. No sabía que podría pasar si lo hacía. Harry dio un paso hacia él, mordiéndose el labio. Las mejillas de Draco estaban sonrojadas, y Harry se moría por tocarlas otra vez. Lo había recordado, estaba casi seguro de ello. Las reacciones de Draco ante la bebida así se lo habían dejado saber. Y él no podría ser más feliz por eso.

Dos gritos se escucharon detrás de ellos, seguidos por un fuerte golpe.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una rápida mirada y después corrieron hacia sus hijos, quienes se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Scorpius estaba sobre Albus, quien estaba abrazando al pequeño rubio mientras este temblaba ligeramente asustado.

―¿Están bien? ―preguntó Harry cuando llego con ellos. Albus asintió y miro a Scorpius con preocupación. Harry tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo revisó rápidamente, verificando si estaba herido―. Vaya, creo que sólo estas asustado ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizando a Draco que estaba detrás de él.

―¿Estás seguro? ―gimió Draco, moviendo los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo―. Quizás debería llamar a un médico… o llevarlo de inmediato a San Mungo.

―Sólo está asustado, Draco.

―Albus me _abgazo_ antes de _caegme_… ―sollozó el pequeño mientras se abrazaba un poco más a Harry.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa y giro para ver a Albus, quien ya se encontraba de pie, notando el raspón en la rodilla del niño. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y dio dos pasos hacia él, para después agacharse hasta quedar a su altura.

―Gracias ―extendió una mano hacia él y le sonrió agradecido.

El niño sonrió feliz ante el gesto y asintió, tomando la mano del mayor. Harry y Scorpius los miraron a los dos y después entre ellos, compartiendo una sonrisa similar.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó con preocupación mientras Draco se arrodillaba en el suelo, frente al sofá―. No es necesario que lo hagas.

―Dije que puedo hacerlo ―bufó el rubio, sin evitar el fuerte sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas―. ¿Podrías darte prisa?

Harry desvió la mirada un momento y después suspiró, avanzando los pasos que lo separaban de Draco. Se arrodillo junto a él y lo vio directo a los ojos, comprendiendo que esto no era nada fácil para él, pero que aun así estaba decidido.

―¿Quieres que te diga cómo? ―preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio asintió, frunciendo el ceño mientras se concentraba. Entonces Harry le entrego la caja del botiquín de primeros auxilios y los dos alzaron la vista hacia Albus, que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos, junto a Scorpius, quien miraba todo con atención.

―Sólo he hecho esto una vez… ―murmuró Draco un poco aprehensivo, para después mirar a Albus a los ojos―. Dime si llego a lastimarte.

―¡No se preocupe! Me he caído en muchas ocasiones, esto no es nada ―exclamó el niño con entusiasmo, causando un jadeo levemente escandalizado en el mayor de los Malfoy.

El pequeño asintió y Draco comenzó a limpiar la herida de su rodilla con cuidado, bajo la intensa mirada de Harry, quien no podía despegar la mirada de Draco, sentado junto a él, curando a su hijo. Momentos después, Albus lucía una curiosa bandita de colores en la rodilla y Draco no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento.

―Bueno, creo que no lo he hecho del todo mal ―suspiro el rubio con alivio, observando cómo los dos niños se levantaban de sofá y se iban nuevamente a jugar.

―He de decir que estoy impresionado, ¿dónde aprendiste? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

―Bueno… ―desvió la mirada por un momento―. Cuando iba a la universidad.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo una ligera y ridícula punzada de celos. Sabía que no tenía derecho, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que el pasado de Draco salía a flote, no podía dejar de sentir cómo la distancia entre los dos se hacía cada vez más grande. Apretó los labios, furioso consigo mismo; eso era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Afortunadamente, Draco ya no parecía tan renuente a dejarlo ser parte de su vida otra vez.

Un carraspeo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El rubio lo miraba fijamente, un poco extrañado ante el repentino silencio. Harry sonrió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque en realidad no creía estar logrando su objetivo.

―Cierto, dijiste que necesitabas un favor… ―comentó con rapidez, queriendo ganar un poco de tiempo para controlar sus emociones.

Draco palideció ante la pregunta, y nuevamente evito tener contacto directo con su mirada.

―B-Bueno, sobre eso… ―lo miro de reojo con sus enormes ojos grises, y Harry supo que no sería capaz de negarse a su petición, fuera lo que fuera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar la concentración que necesitaba. Suspiró y después coloco sus finos y largos dedos sobre las teclas del piano frente a él. Abrió los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño al leer la partitura. Hizo un ligero puchero y comenzó a tocar.

_Ígor Stravinsky – Los cuatro movimientos de Petrushka  
Primer Movimiento: "Baile Ruso"_

El piano no era su especialidad, eso lo había sabido desde su primera lección en la universidad. Aquel instrumento no iba para nada con su estilo, aunque debía admitir que algunas de sus piezas favoritas eran precisamente unas sonatas y conciertos para piano. Aun así, no entendía por qué la gente a su alrededor insistía en hacerlo tocar. Para él, el violín siempre había sido, y sería siempre, una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Tocar algún otro instrumento le parecía inaceptable, sin embargo sabía que no tenía otra opción, puesto que la vida de los músicos como él era sumamente complicada.

―_Forte_ [1]―dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiendo esa voz como un puñal. Estaba molesto, no le gustaba que otros le dijeran qué hacer. Suspiró por lo bajo y obedeció, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza sobre las teclas del piano.

―_Forte_ ―habló esta vez una voz de mujer.

Draco apretó los labios, intentando controlar la furia que comenzaba a nacer dentro de él. Vale, sabía que esta pieza era un tanto complicada y que consistía en muchos _fortissimos _y unos cuantos_ mezzofortes [2]__._ Se mordió levemente el labio y asintió. Las páginas de la partitura cambiaron, dando lugar a una pequeña variación en la melodía. Momentáneamente había pasado a una serie de _pianissimos [3]_ y eso no era tan difícil. Aunque claro, los _fortissimos_ no tardaron en volver.

―_Fortissimo _―dijo nuevamente la voz masculina, esta vez, con un ligero tinte de diversión.

Bien, había llegado al límite. ¿Querían _forte_? ¡Por Merlín que se los daría! Los dedos de Draco se movieron con más fuerza y rapidez, dejando que su magia retumbara por cada rincón de la habitación. Le dolían los dedos, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tocar de esa manera, pero ya estaba cansado.

Al terminar, se puso de pie con un sólo y rápido movimiento, quedando tieso como una tabla frente al piano. Su magia no había dejado de vibrar, y las yemas de sus dedos estaban muy rojas. Aunque realmente no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Giró rápidamente el rostro y clavó su mirada en Yuri y Mikael, quienes lo miraban con sonrisas falsamente inocentes.

―Ustedes… ―murmuró por lo bajo, furioso, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Yuri se mordió el labio, divertida.

―Oh, Draco… ―dijo la chica entre risas, sin poder contenerse―. Deberías verte…

―¡¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―exclamó indignado, acercándose a la chica, que no tardó en esconderse detrás del moreno.

―Vamos, Draco ―intervino Mikael, sin dejar de sonreír―. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

El rubio apretó los labios, sintiendo que la ira comenzaba a quemar cada gota de su sangre. Estaba por sacar su varita, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió. Harry Potter estaba en el marco de la puerta, extrañado, mirándolos a los tres. Y así como vino la ira, se fue, dando paso a otra clase de sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Como la vergüenza, por ejemplo.

―Pensé que habían dicho que se comportarían ―dijo el auror con curiosidad.

Draco desvió la mirada, nervioso. Yuri y Mikael simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

―Sólo intentamos ayudar ―dijo la castaña sin preocupación.

―Sí, claro ―masculló Draco entre dientes, ofendido.

―¡Oye! Esta pieza te ayudará a coordinarte y entender mejor con el estilo de Mike, no es mi culpa que solo seas bueno con los _piannisimos_ ―bufó la joven mujer.

Draco abrió la boca, con toda la intención de replicar ante ese comentario, pero la mirada curiosa de Harry lo detuvo.

―Lo siento ―dijo con voz suave, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

―No te preocupes ―contestó el moreno con una sonrisa―. No es que les haya reclamado nada ―se encogió de hombros―. Pero los gritos y la magia sonaban hasta el jardín, ahora entiendo por qué se dañó el piano de tu casa ―agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco enrojeció avergonzado, y después dirigió una mirada asesina a sus dos compañeros. Yuri era una pianista extraordinaria, pero eso no dejaba de lado su talento para con el violín. Ella y Mikael poseían una gran reputación como músicos, al igual que Draco, aunque éste concentraba su habilidad en un sólo instrumento.

Hasta esa misma mañana, los tres habían estado practicando con relativa normalidad, puesto que los roces entre Draco y Mikael eran constantes y eso les dificultaba un poco los ensayos. Yuri era, por así decirlo, una mediadora entre los dos, ya que sin ella lo más probable es que terminaran matándose antes del evento y eso no era conveniente. Por supuesto, eso no evitaba que ella también se divirtiera con el rubio. Así fue como, en una mañana que pintaba ser común y corriente, la sala de música de la mansión Malfoy había sido devastada, junto a la mayoría de los instrumentos que ahí se guardaban, por los hechizos de un furioso Draco. Para su fortuna, su violín se encontraba en Suiza, pues uno de sus compañeros de universidad se había ofrecido a realizar el mantenimiento necesario para su presentación.

Sin embargo, uno de los pianos se había visto severamente afectado por el estallido de magia del rubio. Era imposible repararlo de la noche a la mañana. Había preguntado a todas sus amistades, pero desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos contaba con un piano de las características que necesitaba.

Fue entonces que Mikael sugirió la brillante idea de preguntarle a Harry Potter. Draco aún no sabía cómo es que se había enterado de que el auror poseía un piano mágico en su casa, pero estaba casi seguro de que su hijo tenía algo que ver con eso, después de todo, al _tío Mike_ le encantaba sacarle información a su pequeño sobrino. Así pues, se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a Harry, so pena de soportar el mal genio de Yuri Saucet.

―El piano es magnífico, señor Potter ―dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba las teclas con un dedo―. Calidad como esta es muy difícil de encontrar.

―Oh no, por favor llámame Harry ―contestó el auror un poco avergonzado―. Yo no sé tocar el piano, así que no puedo darle el uso que merece; me da gusto que les sea de utilidad.

Sus miradas se conectaron entonces, sólo por un breve momento. Hasta que la mansión tembló.

―¿Terremoto? ―preguntó Mikael con curiosidad.

―No, creo que no es eso… ―murmuró Draco.

―Alguien está intentando evadir mis protecciones ―dijo Harry un poco sorprendido, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa.

Encontrar a Pansy Parkinson, agitada y sonrojada, completamente furiosa, era algo que no se esperaba. Mucho menos ser atacado con un _Desmaius_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―_¡Ennervate! _―gritó Draco, apuntando con su varita a un muy inconsciente Harry Potter.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle en cualquier momento. Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró enfocar a la persona arrodillada junto a él. Draco se veía ansioso, ligeramente mortificado, y jadeaba.

―¿Draco?

―¡Merlín! ―suspiró el rubio con alivio―. Por un momento pensé que despertarías hasta mañana.

―¿Los niños? ―preguntó un poco aturdido.

―Mikael está con ellos ―Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño―. ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Si no se hubiera sentido tan aturdido, hubiera sonreído.

―No, estoy bien ―murmuró con un poco de dificultad.

―Has recibido directamente el hechizo, pero creo que se te pasará en un par de minutos.

―¿Quién…? ―no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Draco se mordió el labio, mortificado. Se alejó un poco de Harry, dándole la oportunidad de sentarse.

―Pansy ―dijo finalmente, clavando sus ojos grises en él.

―¿Parkinson?

A su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de lo ocurrido. Una colérica Pansy Parkinson le había atacado al instante en que había abierto la puerta de su casa. Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró a Draco, nervioso y preocupado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Suspiró.

―No puedo culparte si la denuncias. Estuvo mal lo que hizo, no tiene justificación.

―¿Pero? ―preguntó Harry, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Draco suspiró.

―Es mi amiga, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Lo hizo porque pensaba en protegerme ―bufó, dándole la espalda―. Es una tonta.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Como pudo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el rubio, hasta quedar detrás de él.

―La verdad es que no puedo culparla ―dijo Harry, muy cerca de su oído.

―¿Qué…? ― jamás pudo completar la pregunta.

Sus labios fueron sellados de inmediato por los de Harry, quien aprovechó su sorpresa para rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos y girarlo hacia él, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Draco intentó separarse, resistirse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, una y otra vez, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a perder la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir de pie. Alzó sus manos y, de manera inconsciente, se aferró a él.

Harry, por su parte, se moría de felicidad y frustración. No había podido resistirse, habían sido muchos los momentos en los que se había detenido, pues sabía que todos sus esfuerzos podrían ser en vano si se dejaba dominar por sus impulsos. Sin embargo, tener a Draco tan cerca, momentáneamente vulnerable, había derribado todas y cada una de las barreras que el mismo construyó.

Pasaron un par de minutos, quizás un poco más, realmente no estaba seguro de cuanto, pero al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a separarse. No fue mucho, quizás sólo un centímetro, pero fue suficiente para que escuchara el suave gemido de los labios de Draco. Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado y jadeante del rubio, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando controlarse. Lo estrujó aún más contra su pecho y lo besó otra vez, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo. Y esta vez, sí fue correspondido.

Entonces, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Ya nada importaba. Poco a poco, los dos fueron caminando hacia atrás, hasta que Harry cayó sobre el sofá, con Draco recostado sobre él. Sin dejar de besarse.

Se escuchó un ruido, seguido de un silbido.

Harry y Draco se miraron por un momento, jadeantes, para después girar el rostro. En la puerta, Mikael Bertrand los miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Eso no es justo. Soy el único que se pierde de la diversión.―bufó el moreno con diversión―. Menos mal que los niños juegan en el jardín, aquí dentro podrían pervertirse.

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto ante la interrupción. Pero toda molestia desapareció al ver que en la otra habitación, tras Mikael, Yuri Saucet estaba sobre Pansy Parkinson, besándola, y al parecer, intentando desnudarla.

* * *

[1] Forte: (del italiano _forte_, fuerte) es un término utilizado en notación musical para indicar una determinada intensidad en el sonido, es decir, un determinado matiz. La intensidad que indica es fuerte, mayor que la que indica _mezzoforte_ y menor que la que indica _fortissimo_.

[2] Mezzoforte: del italiano mezzo, medio, y forte, fuerte) es un término utilizado en notación musical para indicar una determinada intensidad en el sonido, es decir, un determinado matiz. La intensidad que indica _mezzoforte_ es moderadamente fuerte, mayor que la que indica _mezzopiano _y menor que la que indica _forte_.

[3] Pianissimo: (del italiano muy suave) es un término utilizado en música para indicar una determinada intensidad en el sonido, es decir, un determinado matiz. La intensidad que indica _pianissimo _es muy baja, menor que la que indica piano.

.

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal andan? ¿Todo bien?

Aparezco después de… casi un mes :'D

Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que he estado ocupada, pues DEBO avanzar en mi fic para el hpbigbang_es

La verdad, me estoy esforzando mucho y creo que me está quedando un poco decente :'D, por supuesto, todo gracias a mi maravillosa beta motoko_cydalima y a mis cheerleaders: Jenny_anderson, poison_d90 y loyle .

**¡CASI LLEGO A LAS QUINCE MIL PALABRAS!**_  
Gracias por el apoyo, chicas ^ ^_

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Ya no falta mucho para terminar!

No digo más porque se me escapan los spoilers -.-

Me voy a contestar los rvws del cap. Anterior y después a escribir… probablemente, depende de si me distraigo o no orz

¡Un beso ENORME!

Las quiero *A*


	11. Chapter 11

Título: My soul, your beats  
Pairing: Harry/Draco con menciones de Albus/Scorpius  
Warnings: Theodore/Draco  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17 o M  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: **Sui Felton** (sui_tan)  
Beta: **Cydalima Faëlivrin** (motoko_cydalima)

* * *

_Harry se recargó sobre la mesa de madera, sin importarle que ésta se encontrara cubierta de basura y lodo. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, nublados de deseo, mientras enfocaban la delgada figura delante de él__**:**__ Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, se encontraba concentrado, mirando con atención los pétalos de la rosa blanca que había estado cultivando desde hacía poco más de un mes. _

―_No lo entiendo… ―murmuró el rubio para sí mismo, ignorando, como siempre lo hacía__, al Gryffindor que no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento―. Se supone que los pétalos ya debían tener otro color._

_Draco frunció el ceño y suspiró. Buscó entre la pila de libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa y finalmente tomó uno, pasando rápidamente entre las páginas del mismo. Harry por su parte, rodó los ojos y bufó._

―_¿Por qué no te rindes con eso? Simplemente podrías ir y consultar tus dudas con la profesora Sprout, Draco ―dijo el moreno con cansancio, como quien ha repetido lo mismo en varias ocasiones._

_El Slytherin le dirigió una mirada aburrida, intentando ignorar aquel extraño cosquilleo que lo recorría cada vez que escuchaba su ser pronunciado por esos labios._

―_No te metas en esto, Potter ―masculló él, molesto―. ¿Por qué no dejas de venir aquí? Cualquiera diría que ya te habrías cansado a estas alturas._

―_Supongo que por la misma razón por la que tú no dejas de cultivar esa rosa ―contestó Harry mientras se encogía de hombros._

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una gélida y__aparentemente__amenazadora mirada._

―_Esto es un experimento, ya te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones._

_Harry simplemente lo ignoró y acercó su banco un poco más al del rubio, aun sabiendo que a éste no le agradaba__ que invadiera su espacio personal de aquella forma._

―_Sí, claro. Rosas envenenadas ―bufó el moreno con diversión, posando su mano sobre la pálida __mano que sostenía una pala diminuta―. Todavía no comprendo por qué estás trabajando en esto con tanto empeño, no sabía que podías ser tan dedicado._

―_Me pregunto por qué ―murmuró Draco, sonriendo picadamente―. Tal vez quiera usarlas contra ti._

―_¿En serio? ―preguntó Harry, tomando al rubio por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo._

―_Podría mandarlas en nombre de uno de tus tantos admiradores, caerías muerto con sólo tocarlas ―contestó el Slytherin con falsa inocencia._

―_¿Y por qué harías una cosa así? Soy encantador, lo sabes ―dijo el moreno con una sonrisita burlona._

_Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó._

―_Hay quienes dicen que eres bastante sencillo. Yo, por otro lado, pienso que eres un egocéntrico de lo peor._

_Harry volvió a reír, apretándolo hasta que ambos quedaron completamente pegados y sus rostros a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, sin decir nada, dejando que el sonido de sus respiraciones se mezclara__. _

―_Me gustaría estar siempre así ―murmuró Harry, acariciando los labios entreabiertos de Draco con su aliento._

―_Sabes que no podemos ―dijo el rubio con voz suave, alzando una mano hasta la mejilla del moreno, acariciándola con delicadeza―. Hay cosas que tienes que hacer. _

―_Sí, lo sé ―contestó el Gryffindor, un poco enfadado._

_Draco sonrió. Tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y lo levantó, dejando que sus miradas se encontraran por unos momentos,__queriendo transmitirle todo aquello que no se atrevía a decir con palabras._

―_¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Draco__ sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos._

―_Pienso que voy a secuestrarte, Malfoy ―el rubio soltó una risita al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, la mano sobre su cintura lo apretó aún más, casi al punto de ser doloroso―. Estoy hablando en serio. Cuando todo esto termine, te llevaré conmigo, lo prometo._

_Los labios de Draco se abrieron, dejando escapar un pequeño y casi inaudible jadeo. Intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su boca se negó a cooperar con él. Harry, por supuesto, aprovechó la oportunidad para sellar aquella promesa con un fuerte y apasionado beso. Después lo recostó sobre la mesa, sin separarse un solo momento._

_._

**My Soul, your beats****  
Capítulo 11**

**.  
**

Draco suspiró cansado mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su frente. Su espalda se encorvaba cada vez más, en una postura muy poco elegante. Abrió su ojo derecho, dejando que éste enfocara a la causante de su más reciente dolor de cabeza. Pansy Parkinson se movía de un lado a otro de la sala, gesticulando con movimientos rápidos y violentos mientras que su boca dejaba escapar una sarta de incoherencias y palabras mal sonantes. Seguramente los padres de Pansy estarían revolcándose sobre su tumba, escandalizados ante el vulgar comportamiento de su hija.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró nuevamente, dejando que las palabras de su amiga le entraran por un oído y salieran por el otro. Por supuesto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella se diera cuenta. La mirada de Pansy era venenosa, sólo Merlín sabía por qué aún no caía fulminado por ella.

―¿Me estás escuchando, Draco? ―exclamó la joven mujer, dirigiéndole una mirada áspera y envenenada―. En serio que no puedo creer tufalta de sentido común.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―¿A mí me falta sentido común? ―preguntó el rubio, incrédulo―. Yo no voy atacando gente sin motivo, muy por el contrario de ti, Pansy.

―No me repliques ―espetó ella, indignada―. Aún no puedo entender cómo es que has estado viéndote con… _él_ ―completó con una mueca de asco.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera reído del rostro asqueado de su amiga. Sin embargo, la situación estaba lejos de ser divertida. Entendía los sentimientos de Pansy, por ello no podía culparla por su comportamiento, aunque éste fuera deplorable y completamente inmaduro.

―Ya te expliqué cómo han sucedido las cosas. Por favor, no quiero repetirlo otra vez, Pansy ―dijo Draco con pereza, aunque esquivando la mirada inquisitiva que la chica le estaba mandando.

―Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy ―Parkinson se cruzó de brazos, amenazante―. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tener contacto alguno con _ese hombre_, ¿está claro?

―Independientemente de lo que creas, _amor_, no tengo cinco años ―contestó Draco con voz seria.

―Entonces no te comportes como un niño. ¿Acaso quieres seguir viéndolo? ¿Tratándolo? ―preguntó Pansy, colérica―. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas estado ocultando esto!

―No es que fuera un secreto, Pansy ―Draco se puso de pie, quedando a la altura de su amiga, pues los tacones que ésta usaba le permitían estar casi al mismo nivel―. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas, no es que _él_ y yo tengamos una relación cercana o algo parecido.

―Has permitido que tu hijo se acerque demasiado a la familia Potter. Como madrina de Scorpius, exijo que esa amistad termine de inmediato ―dijo la morena en tono demandante, aunque más bien parecía estar haciendo un berrinche.

Draco rodó los ojos.

―Scorpius finalmente ha comenzado a comportarse como un niño de su edad… ―dudó un momento, pues aún no estaba seguro de que así fuera**:** su hijo era demasiado especial, después continuó―. No puedo prohibirle que sea amigo de Albus Potter. Aunque no lo creas, ese niño ha traído cosas buenas para él. Theodore estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

―Eres injusto, Draco ―murmuró su amiga con recelo.

―Sé que estás preocupada por mí, _cariño_, en verdad te lo agradezco ―dijo Draco con suavidad, acercándose a ella para acariciar su largo cabello negro―. Deberías controlarte más, es un milagro que no estés en Azkaban, ¿sabes?

Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

―Potter es un estúpido bonachón. No me importará gastar una o dos maldiciones en él si es que se atreve a lastimarte otra vez.

―Tal vez deberías pedirle una disculpa ―el rubio soltó una risita divertida ante la mueca horrorizada que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amiga.

―Prefiero pudrirme en una celda de Azkaban, Draco. El imbécil de Potter se lo tenía bien merecido. No sé cómo pude aguantar tantos años sin hacerlo―escupió ella con rencor.

―Sólo era una idea ―Draco se encogió de hombros, después le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su amiga―. ¿Qué tal te va con Yuri?

Pansy jadeó, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, seguida por un súbito ataque de tos que no la abandonó hasta después de un par de segundos.

―¿Q-Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó Parkinson con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada, evitando tener cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él.

―Ha estado preguntando por ti, la verdad es que es bastante molesto ―Draco suspiró, cansado―. Parece que en verdad le gustas.

Increíblemente, Pansy se ruborizó aun más.

―Aún no sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas ―se movió nerviosa y después comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, otra vez―. Estábamos platicando muy a gusto sobre vestidos, música y esas cosas cuando de pronto la sentí sobre mí.

―Yuri es lesbiana, probablemente malinterpretó alguno de tus movimientos ―suspiró el rubio―. Te he dicho que no deberías ser tan coqueta, Pansy.

―La sensualidad es algo con lo que he nacido, no puedo actuar contra mi naturaleza.

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró.

―¿Se lo has contado a Blaise? ―preguntó él con curiosidad.

Pansy entonces se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada dramática y suplicante. Draco sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación que sostenían sus amigos, por lo tantopodría hacerse una idea de lo que sucedería si las cosas se llegaban a salir de control.

―¿Crees que debería hacerlo? ―preguntó la joven con nerviosismo.

―Deberías ―contestó Draco, pasando una mano por su cabello―. También tienes que aclarar las cosas con Yuri, si no la sacas de su error podría traerte demasiados problemas.

Su amiga asintió.

―Creo que Blaise se va a molestar ―murmuró Pansy para sí misma.

―Siempre puedes modificar tu versión de los hechos ―dijo el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa, después se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura―. No te preocupes, hablaré con él, y también con Yuri, por supuesto.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y después sonrieron. Pansy se recostó en su pecho y suspiró, dejando que su amigo acariciara su larga cabellera.

―Por un momento pensé que Potter había recuperado la memoria ―murmuró la mujer, esta vez sin rastro de rencor en sus palabras.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo continuó acariciando los negros cabellos de Pansy. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Harry Potter lo había besado con la misma fuerza e intensidad de hacía diez años, tal vez más. Aún no podía entender cómo es que habían terminado en aquella situación, un momento estaban hablando con cordialidad, al siguiente Potter le hablaba muy cerca del oído, erizando cada uno de los vellos de su nuca**;** después, los fuertes brazos de Harry lo habían rodeado para girarlo hacia él. Ni siquiera pudo hilar un pensamiento coherente cuando sus labios ya habían sido sellados por los del auror.

Todas las barreras que había creado para mantener sus sentimientos a raya fueron derribadas una por una hasta convertirlo en una masa temblorosa y jadeante, incapaz de resistirse a la cercanía de Harry. Nunca había podido resistirle, jamás, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Sabía que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, pero al final no pudo evitar luchar. No estaba bien. El pasado no debía volver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Los dos habían construido sus vidas. Harry estaba equivocado, confundido, tenía que ser eso.

Entonces se separaron, o eso le pareció, pues sus alientos estaban demasiado cerca todavía. Abrió los ojos solo un poco y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Harry, la misma que éste le había dedicado en tantas ocasiones. Sus piernas temblaron y un jadeo escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Estaba perdido. Harry lo besó nuevamente y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle, aferrándose a él como si no hubiera otra cosa que lo sostuviera en el mundo. Recordaba muy poco de lo que sucedió después de eso. Cuando finalmente había abierto los ojos, estaba sobre Harry, los dos recostados en el sofá. Mikael los miraba desde la puerta, riéndose de los dos; detrás estaba Pansy estaba en condiciones muy similares a las de él.

Draco abrió los ojos, percatándose de que había estado tocando sus labios. Pansy lo estaba mirando, directo a los ojos, leyendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

―¿Regresarías con él? ―preguntó ella directamente.

―¿Qué…? ―el rubio intentó sonreír, pero la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga le hizo callar.

―Si él te lo pidiera, si recobrara todos sus recuerdos, ¿regresarías con él? ―insistió ella.

Draco no fue capaz de contestarle. Nunca había sido capaz de contestar esa pregunta, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo alguien le había cuestionado de la misma manera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, sin importarle que los pergaminos que estaban sobre ésta terminaran en el suelo. Probablemente le quedaría un chichón, pero eso también le tenía sin cuidado. Tres días y dos noches habían pasado desde que había cometido un error grave e irreparable: había besado a Draco, aun sabiendo que tenía que controlarse. Todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse a él, de estar a su lado e intentar conquistarlo de nuevo se habían ido al carajo en cuestión de segundos. Nada de eso le importó en ese momento porque estaba besando a Draco. Llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró.

La verdad es que no se arrepentía. Sabía que las consecuencias de ese beso serían todo menos buenas. Sin embargo, Draco había correspondido, sólo eso hacía que todo valiera la pena. La puerta de su despacho se abrió, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar. Hermione le dirigió una mirada preocupada y dudó un momento antes de entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a su escritorio.

―Harry… ―dijo la castaña con voz suave, sin ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía al verlo en aquellas condiciones.

Harry suspiró.

―Estoy bien ―murmuró el auror sin siquiera alzar la mirada, después de todo, se hacía una idea de lo que su amiga quería decirle―. Esta noche tendré listos los informes que necesitas, lo prometo.

Hacía dos días que el departamento de Inefables había solicitado una investigación minuciosa sobre los vampiros residentes en Londres y él, por estar pensando en otras cosas, no estaba presionando a sus aurores para que entregaran esa información a la brevedad. Hermione no sabía de lo ocurrido en su casa, mucho menos Ron. Había preferido guardar aquel evento para sí mismo.

―No se trata de eso ―dijo Hermione, soltando una risita divertida―. Ron se encargó de entregar el reporte hoy por la mañana.

―Ron, te vas a ir al cielo ―contestó el moreno con una sonrisa y después desvió la mirada hacia su amiga. Para su sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza.

―Hay algo que tienes que ver, Harry.

―¿Estás segura de esto, Mione? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaban en dirección al despacho de Blaise Zabini.

―Confía en mí, sé lo que hago ―dijo la castaña con decisión, ignorando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

Avanzaron un poco más y se detuvieron frente al escritorio de Greg, quien movía nerviosamente su varita, enrollando un gran número de pergaminos que se iban apilando en una pequeña caja. El rubio frunció el ceño cuando los vio, entrecerrando los ojos cuando éstos enfocaron al auror.

―¿Qué desean? ―preguntó el hombre, siendo todo menos cortés.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado ante la actitud de su ex pareja. Afortunadamente, Hermione sabía cómo hablar en cualquier tipo de situación.

―No hemos recibido nuestras invitaciones para el concierto, recuerda que es estesábado ―dijo la inefable con superioridad, cruzándose de brazos―. Según tengo entendido, tú eres el responsable de la coordinación, ¿me equivoco?

―Qué falta de respeto. No puedo creer que me hayan degradado a hacer el trabajo de un asistente cualquiera ―masculló el rubio, ofendido.

―Es un castigo por hablar de más, pero creo que no ha sido suficiente ―habló Zabini detrás de él, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina―. El Ministro me ha contactado por red flu**,** diciéndome que su familia aún no recibe la invitación para el concierto, sin mencionar que dos miembros del Wizengamot se han quejado vía lechuza por esa misma razón.

Greg palideció entonces, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo lo abandonara de golpe. Giró el rostro hacia su jefe, tratando de decir algo, lo cual sólo incremento la molestia de Blaise. Harry y Hermione compartieron una risita burlona, para después saludar a Zabini con un movimiento de cabeza.

―S-Señor, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para… ―Greg se detuvo al ver el gesto de fastidio dibujado en el rostro de su superior.

―Tienes quince minutos para solucionar este problema o yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte directo a la salida, ¿lo has entendido? ―dijo Blaise con voz fría.

El rubio asintió en repetidas ocasiones y salió disparado, llevando consigo la caja con los pergaminos.

―Eso es a lo que yo llamo "control sobre los subordinados" ―comentó Hermione mientras seguía a Greg con la mirada.

Los ojos pardos de Blaise se entrecerraron, estudiándolos a ambos. Entonces una mano se posó sobre su hombro y éste giró para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Draco.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

Su amigo asintió.

―Están un poco… ―Draco dejó de hablar en el mismo instante en que se percató de la presencia de Harry.

Hermione y Blaise estudiaron las reacciones en los rostros de sus amigos, para después intercambiar una mirada perspicaz entre ellos. El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de todos, haciéndolos girar hacía ella. Mikael y Yuri los miraron por unos momentos, al igual que las cinco personas que los acompañaban.

―Ya estamos listos, Draco ―dijo una mujer rubia de amables ojos verdes mientras sonreía, inconsciente de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Mikael puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al rubio, quien parecía haber perdido el habla, para tomarlo del codo y llamar su atención, murmurando cosas en su oído. Draco frunció el ceño, molesto ante la repentina invasión a su espacio personal. Harry lo hizo también. Yuri dio un paso hacia ellos y extendió las manos, sonriendo ante el espectáculo.

―Vamos a conocer el auditorio, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? ―preguntó la castaña con aparente inocencia, aunque la mayoría de los presentes no le creyó.

Hermione intercambió una rápida mirada con Harry y después asintieron a la vez. Por supuesto, Blaise no olvidó tomar una pequeña nota mental al respecto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El Royal Albert Hall era uno de los teatros más reconocidos alrededor del mundo, tanto por su belleza como por su capacidad, pues podía albergar sin problema alguno a poco más de ocho mil personas. Draco frunció el ceño, evaluando con atención cada detalle del lugar. Era elegante, no podía negarlo. La decoración era exquisita, digna de cualquier miembro de la realeza. Las finas escaleras de mármol que conducían a los palcos principales llamaron su atención, pues las estatuas mágicas que las adornaban no dejaban de lanzar pétalos de rosas, invitándolo a subir por ellas.

Sonrió. Apartaría uno de esos para su madre, sólo en el caso de que ella no contara con uno privado, cosa que en realidad dudaba.

―Es muy bonito, casi comparable con el que tenemos en Berna ―dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

―Gerard, tu siempre tan patriota ―contestó Draco con una traviesa sonrisa, girando hacia su amigo.

Gerard Müller tenía su misma edad, los dos eran rubios y compartían una complexión física bastante similar, sólo que el cabello de éste brillaba como el oro, logrando un bonito contraste con sus ojos verdes pálido. Draco y Gerard habían sido buenos amigos desde que ambos coincidieron en la universidad hacía poco más de siete años, y aun cuando Müller se había visto obligado a abandonar la carrera para hacerse cargo de su hermana gemela nunca dejaron que el contacto entre ellos se perdiera.

―Así debe ser ―dijo su amigo, sonriéndole mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Richelle está muy contenta de estar aquí.

―Sí, eso parece ―contestó Draco, sonriendo mientras veía a la rubia que platicaba animadamente con Yuri y Hermione Granger―. Creo que es la primera vez que viene a Inglaterra, ¿me equivoco?

Gerard negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Parece ser que la habían invitado a participar en años anteriores, pero se negó. Decía que tú tendrías que ser el primero en presentarse aquí, de lo contrario, ella nunca aceptaría poner un pie en este país.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ustedes dos son _algo_, Gerard―masculló Draco mientras hacía un puchero―. Aún no he escuchado sobre su boda, ¿es que piensan vivir siempre así?

―Ya sabes que la gente de ahora lo considera un tabú ―contestó el rubio, sonriendo mientras dirigía una mirada cariñosa a su gemela, quien los saludó a ambos con la mano―. Richelle dice que ella está bien así, sin embargo, no quisiera que la sociedad la señalara.

Malfoy apretó los labios un momento, irritado. Por experiencia sabía a qué se enfrentarían sus dos amigos cuando su relación saliera a la luz y la verdad no se los deseaba, pues en verdad los apreciaba. En el pasado las relaciones entre hermanos no era nada fuera de lo común, al contrario, era una tradición bastante antigua para preservar el linaje familiar; sin embargo, ahora que muchas de las costumbres de los muggles habían sido adaptadas al mundo mágico, la gran mayoría de esos antiguos rituales pasaron a ser mal vistos por la mayoría de los magos.

―Puede que mi familia ya no sea tan poderosa como antes, Gerard, pero estoy seguro que Mikael sería muy feliz en ayudarte, ya sabes que la familia de su madre tiene muchísima influencia en el Wizengamot francés ―dijo Draco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su amigo.

Gerard lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después suspiró.

―Se lo comentaré a Richelle, lo prometo.

―Bien ―Draco asintió y lo tomó por el codo, jalándolo hacia el resto de sus amigos―. Aún no te perdono el desaire que me hiciste con lo de mi violín, así que es mejor que me obedezcas por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

―Ya te dije que no necesito tu dinero, Draco. Te ayudé con gusto, lo sabes ―dijo Gerard mientras soltaba una risita divertida.

Harry observó cómo los dos rubios avanzaban hacia el grupo, platicando animadamente entre ellos. Suspiró, estudiando cada uno de los movimientos de Draco, quien parecía realmente feliz de tener a sus amigos tan cerca. Por supuesto, nunca había hecho contacto directo con él, ni siquiera con la mirada. Draco lo estaba evitando, negándole la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que pensaba con respecto al beso que habían compartido. No era como si no esperara esa reacción de su parte, sin embargoeso no significaba que dejara de dolerle.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la entrada del escenario, seguidos de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, ésta ultima dirigiéndole miradas envenenadas cada vez que podía. Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él, respirando agitadamente.

―Vamos, Harry, van a comenzar con las preparaciones ―dijo la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la mano, jalándolo hacia la puerta.

―Todavía no entiendo por qué se necesita a tanta gente, pensé que solo serían tres músicos los que darían el concierto ―murmuró el auror por lo bajo, un poco molesto al sentirse desplazado con tanta gente que rodeaba a Draco en ese momento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

―Según he podido averiguar, parece ser que los amigos de Malfoy están ayudando con los preparativos del evento; ya ves, todos son músicos profesionales―comentó la castaña, mirando todo con fascinación.

Se detuvieron un momento al ver cómo los jóvenes músicos analizaban el suelo del escenario sobre el que estaban parados, murmurando cosas que sólo ellos podían entender mientras gesticulaban rápidamente con las manos, señalando los instrumentos que descansaban frente a ellos. Harry observó en silencio cómo Draco y los demás sacaban sus varitas mientras formaban un círculo, justo alrededor de un juego de runas que estaban grabadas en el suelo. Zabini y Parkinson también los miraban desde la distancia, asombrados ante el despliegue de magia del que estaban siendo testigos.

―_Ab imo anima_ [1] ―murmuraron los jóvenes mientras agitaban sus varitas en repetidas ocasiones, dejando que éstas desprendieran pequeñas chispas de colores que recorrieron rápidamente la habitación, deteniéndose sobre los instrumentos musicales, bañándolos con su magia.

―¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ―preguntó Harry mientras alzaba una ceja, confundido.

―No estoy del todo segura, pues sólo una vez leí sobre esto, pero creo que han comenzado con la afinación los instrumentos ―murmuró Hermione, mas para sí misma que para el auror.

Harry observó a su amiga solo un momento para después girar el rostro hacia Draco, quien no había dejado de mover su varita, guiando las chispas de luz hacia los violines en los que al parecer, estaba poniendo demasiado empeño. Suspiró. No debía olvidar que, aun cuando Draco había decidido recorrer un camino poco común, éste seguía siendo un mago. Uno con gran poder y talento. Desvió la mirada hacia Mikael y Yuri, viendo cómo éstos concentraban su magia en el piano mientras que sus amigos se encargaban del resto de los instrumentos. Los músicos compartieron una mirada de aprobación después de unos minutos y detuvieron sus movimientos, dejándose caer al suelo, agotados.

―No puedo creer que nos obligaran a hacer esto ―masculló un castaño de ojos verdes, irritado, dejando que su acento español marcara cada una de sus palabras―. Debieron contratar a alguien más en vez de explotar a sus amigos.

―No podías esperar otra cosa de Mikael y Draco, ¿cierto, Antonio? ―bufó Yuri con diversión mientras rodaba los ojos, ignorando cómo los mencionados le mandaban miradas ácidas y envenenadas.

―Bueno, después de lo que le sucedió a Mike, es obvio que quieran tomar sus precauciones ―comentó Richelle con inocencia, sin ser consciente de que sus palabras hacían que el enojo de Mikael se incrementara―. Además, es un honor que pidieran nuestra ayuda para la afinación ―finalizó con una sonrisa.

Draco desvió la mirada, pues podía percibir la furia creciente que emanaba su cuñado, quien se encontraba justo a su lado, sonriendo a la rubia que lo había hecho enfadar. Sus ojos viajaron por la habitación, admirando cada uno de los detalles del auditorio. Debía reconocerlo, el lugar le gustaba bastante. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de tocar ahí aun cuando fuera bajo circunstancias poco fuera de lo común. Se acercó a un par de estatuas que se encontraban al fondo del escenario, éstas se movieron y le dedicaron una radiante sonrisa.

―Creo que deberíamos hacer una prueba de sonido, ¿no les parece? ―comentó Antonio mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativo―. Nunca he estado aquí, pero por lo que veo deberíamos poner algunos hechizos para mejorar la acústica.

Draco colocó una mano bajo su mentón y torció la boca, después de unos momentos asintió.

―Sería lo mejor, después de todo, parece que no le dan el mantenimiento adecuado a los instrumentos ―comentó el rubio mientras giraba hacia sus amigos.

―¡Me parece una buena idea, hace tiempo que no tocamos juntos! ―exclamó Yuri con entusiasmo, intercambiando animadas sonrisas con Richelle y Gerard.

―¿Quieren tocar? Pensé que haríamos hechizos de acústica ―dijo Draco mientras alzaba una ceja, en una clara muestra de confusión.

―No tiene nada de malo, _cheri_ ―Mikael lo tomó por el codo y lo jaló hacia el centro de la habitación, entonces sonrió―. La forma tradicional también tiene su encanto.

Draco lo observó por unos momentos, sin parpadear, cautivado por la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Mikael. Por un momento le pareció ver a Theodore reflejado en su hermano, sonriendo con ternura mientras extendía una mano hacia él. Los labios de su cuñado se movieron pero no pudo escuchar lo que éste le estaba diciendo, pues su mente se encontraba totalmente sumergida dentro de sus recuerdos.

―_¿Volverías con él? ―preguntó Theodore con una sonrisa, sin detenerse, siempre mirando hacia el frente._

_Draco lo observó directo al rostro, con la boca abierta, mientras detenía abruptamente su caminar._

―_¿De qué estás hablando? ―murmuró el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, apretando con fuerza la correa de su mochila, dentro de la cual guardaba las partituras que se encontraba estudiando._

―_Sabes a qué me refiero―contestó Nott, deteniéndose mientras giraba para mirarlo de frente―. Hace algún tiempo te hice la misma pregunta, pero en aquel entonces no te encontrabas bien, pues sólo había pasado poco más de un año ―los ojos malvas de Theodore se entrecerraron por un momento y después prosiguió―. Ahora estás casi recuperado, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿regresarías con él?_

_Draco no pudo contestarle, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de preguntar sobre a quién se refería, después de todo, aún recordaba la primera vez que Theo y él habían tenido la misma conversación. El rubio desvió la mirada, nervioso, por lo que no pudo percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Nott en ese momento._

―_No volveré a preguntarte de nuevo, lo prometo ―dijo Theodore mientras se acercaba a él, para después tomarlo de la mano―. Pero quizás algún día tengas que contestar esa pregunta para ti mismo, Draco._

Los ojos grises de Draco se entrecerraron al momento en que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser violentamente sacudido.

―¡Draco! ¡Draco, te estoy hablando! ―exclamó Pansy un tanto preocupada mientras su mano ejercía un poco de presión sobre el hombro del rubio ―. ¿Estás bien?

―Eh… sí, estoy bien ―contestó el joven después de un breve titubeo, sonriéndole a su amiga en un gesto que intentaba ser tranquilizador.

―¿Seguro? ―Parkinson alzó una ceja y su boca se torció en un mohín―. Mikael ha estado llamándote desde hace un rato, él y tus amigos están preparando los instrumentos para el ensayo.

―En serio, estoy bien, sólo… estaba pensando en algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco le dio la espalda rápidamente, ignorando la mirada incrédula de su amiga, y se acercó a los músicos que ya lo esperaban del otro lado del escenario. Llevaba tanta prisa, que no pudo percatarse de que Harry Potter lo estaba siguiendo con una mirada severa y penetrante, mucho menos de que éste no había perdido un solo detalle de lo ocurrido.

―Draco, hemos decidido interpretar a Vivaldi ―dijo Yuri mientras extendía uno de los violines al rubio―. Dado que todos somos excelentes en instrumentos de cuerda, pienso que sería lo más apropiado, ¿qué opinas?

―¿Tienen alguna pieza en mente? ―preguntó mientras tomaba el violín―. Un concierto para tres violines sería lo ideal.

―F menor ―contestó Mikael mientras se reunía con ellos, después giró hacia el resto de sus amigos, quienes ya habían tomado asiento detrás de ellos―. Supongo que quieres ser primer violín, Draco ―dijo con sonrisa socarrona, divertido ante el gesto de fastidio que el rubio le estaba dedicando; se encogió de hombros y suspiró dramáticamente―. Cuando ustedes quieran.

Yuri, Draco y Mikael se colocaron en posición, sosteniendo sus violines con firmeza para después intercambiar una mirada rápida, después cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a mover los arcos al mismo tiempo, siendo seguidos de inmediato por sus amigos.

_Antonio Vivaldi - Concerto for 3 violins in F RV 551  
Primer Movimiento: Allegro I_

La música inundó rápidamente cada rincón del auditorio, resonando de forma maravillosa gracias al diseño de cámara que éste tenía, ideal para el concierto del que sólo cuatro personas estaban siendo testigos. Blaise y Pansy compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, los dos sonreían ampliamente al ver el magnífico desempeño de Draco, dejándose arrastrar por la melodía. Hermione, por su parte, se llevó una mano al corazón mientras un nudo comenzaba a apretarse en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar de manera adecuada. Siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por la música clásica, sin embargo, esto no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su corazón parecía latir al mismo ritmo de los acordes y sonidos, queriéndose unir a la maravillosa melodía que al parecer, quería acariciar cada parte de su alma.

La mirada de Harry no dejaba de seguir cada uno de los movimientos de Draco, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, como siempre que tocaba el violín, completamente embelesado con la interpretación; Mikael y Yuri estaban en una situación bastante similar a la del rubio, los tres entregados en su totalidad mientras que, un poco más atrás, el resto de sus amigos sonreía mientras movían sus manos y dedos sobre las cuerdas de sus respectivos instrumentos. No estaba del todo seguro, después de todo el no era ningún experto, pero parecía ser que el español estaba tocando un Chelo. Detrás de todos ellos, violines y algunos otros instrumentos flotaban mientras, mágicamente, se unían a la interpretación.

―Es la primera vez que lo veo… ―jadeó Hermione, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, tomó a Harry del antebrazo y lo jaló hacia ella―. ¿Las ves, Harry? ―preguntó en un susurro, sin ocultar la ansiedad que sentía.

El auror frunció el ceño levemente y negó, su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y señaló hacia el escenario. En el suelo brillaban distintos grabados y símbolos de manera casi imperceptible.

―Runas… ―murmuró Harry mientras la castaña asentía en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza.

―Fíjate bien, las runas brillan al mismo tiempo que las que están grabadas en los instrumentos. La magia viaja hasta ellos gracias a los grabados. ¡Ese es un arte muy antiguo!―exclamó la joven mujer, maravillada.

Harry sonrió ante la enorme sonrisa de su amiga y después dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, que para ese momento ya había dejado de tocar y se encontraba hablando animadamente con aquel chico español, que parecía querer soltar una carcajada en cualquier momento.

―¿Lo harás? ―preguntó Draco con una inocente sonrisa, por supuesto, el moreno no se la tragó ni por un segundo y rodó los ojos mientras asentía―. Seguro que a Scorpius le dará mucho gusto, ya ves que te considera el mejor chelista ―bufó divertido, después, sus ojos se entrecerraron―. Ya lo verás, Tony, le demostraré a mi hijo que los instrumentos de cuerda también son impactantes.

―No lo dudo, no olvides comentárselo a Gerard ―contestó Antonio con una sonrisa, la cual se borró rápidamente, siendo sustituida por un par de cejas alzadas.

Draco hizo un pequeño puchero y giró el rostro hacia atrás. Harry Potter estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente desde el pequeño grupo donde él y Granger platicaba animadamente con Richelle y Yuri. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, inconsciente de las miradas curiosas ―molesta, en el caso de Pansy― que estaba recibiendo de la mayoría de los presentes. Harry se movió ligeramente hacia adelante, queriendo avanzar hacia él, sin embargo el rubio giró antes de darle la oportunidad de dar un solo paso, pues una mano se había colocado sobre su hombro, llamando así su atención. Mikael sonreía detrás de él, ignorando por completo la mueca de irritación que se había dibujado en el rostro del auror.

―¿Escuché bien? ¿Vas a tocar con Antonio? ―preguntó el moreno con inocencia.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente y asintió.

―Creo que sería una buena idea, después de todo, no nos prohibieron hacer duetos ―murmuró el violinista.

Bertrand amplió aun más su sonrisa y asintió, imitando al rubio, se acercó a su oído y murmuró algunas cosas, haciendo que el rostro de éste pasara rápidamente de la desconfianza a la confusión.

―Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te apresuras, se lo pediré yo primero y eso no te va a gustar.

―¿Por qué debería? No es como si fueras una especie de buen samaritano, Mikael ―los ojos grises de Malfoy se entrecerraron―. ¿Estás seguro de que Gerard fue a la recepción?

El moreno suspiró dramáticamente y Draco se obligó a no bufar de fastidio, giró sobre sus talones y caminó directo a la salida del escenario.

Harry, que no se había perdido uno de los movimientos del rubio, se disculpó rápidamente ante las chicas y lo siguió. Probablemente no era buena idea, eso lo tenía perfectamente claro. Sin embargo, tenerlo tan cerca después de ese beso era una tortura. Debía hablar con él, aun cuando no sabía qué es lo que le diría. Quería decirle que lo necesitaba más que a nada, que la relación amistosa ―si es que podía llamarse así― entre ellos no era suficiente en lo absoluto. También, que no había una sola noche en la que los recuerdos inundaran todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería decirle que lo amaba. Estaba justo por girar en una esquina cuando una presencia mágica violenta se dejó sentir a su alrededor.

―¿Por qué tanta prisa? ―preguntó aquella voz molesta y familiar.

Harry se detuvo en seco, esperando hasta que el hombre detrás de él llegara hasta su altura. Entonces sus ojos verdes chocaron con la mirada azul eléctrico de Mikael Bertrand.

―No es asunto tuyo ―masculló el auror, irritado por la sonrisa de superioridad que se había dibujado en el rostro del otro hombre.

―Aunque no lo creas, lo es ―contestó el moreno sin dejar de sonreír, dio un paso para quedar justo enfrente de él―. Draco está arreglando algunas cosas, deberías dejarlo tranquilo.

Harry apretó los puños, pues el énfasis en esa última frase no le había pasado desapercibido. Para su sorpresa, Mikael entrecerró los ojos y dejó que su sonrisa se extendiera todavía más, dándole un aire maligno y depredador.

―Te lo repito, esto no es asunto tuyo ―repitió Potter, sin dejarse intimidar.

―¿Crees que es buena idea? ―Bertrand se encogió de hombros y suspiró―. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que ustedes dos estaban juntos.

Entonces toda la seguridad de Harry se fue por el caño.

―¿Q-Qué dices? ―balbuceó Harry, sin saber qué decir ante las palabras del pianista.

―Francamente creí que eras mucho más inteligente. Te sorprenderías por la cantidad de cosas que sé―negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. Por lo que veo, es cierto que recuperaste la memoria.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Draco te lo dijo? ―preguntó Potter con nerviosismo.

―¿En verdad crees que me lo diría? ―Mikael puso los ojos en blanco y bufó―. No pienso darte detalles, sólo debes saber que estoy enterado de la situación― su voz cambió a un tono directo―. Le guste o no, Draco es parte de mi familia ahora. No pienso permitir que destruyas lo que le costó tanto trabajo conseguir a mi hermano, ¿lo has entendido?

El auror frunció el ceño ante el comentario y abrió la boca para preguntar al respecto, sin embargo, Mikael ya se encontraba girando en la esquina, negándole la oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas.

―Una última cosa, Potter: subestimas a Draco. Tu error más grande es no intentar averiguar todo sobre él ―sin decir una palabra más el pianista continuó con su camino.

Harry quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente el suelo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos. ¿De qué estaba hablando Bertrand? Por supuesto, sabía que había demasiadas cosas del pasado de Draco que ignoraba, no tenía si quiera porqué mencionarlo. Después de todo, el mismo pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello, incrementando cada vez más su frustración.

Después de unos minutos ―bien pudo haber pasado una hora, pues toda noción de tiempo había quedado en el olvido― la suave melodía de un piano comenzó a llegar a sus oídos. El auror parpadeó dos veces, extrañado, pues la canción le resultaba bastante familiar y conocida. Sus pies se movieron automáticamente, llevándolo hasta una enorme y antigua puerta de roble. Abrió la puerta, atraído por el sonido que parecía acariciar cada parte de su ser. Sus labios se separaron en un mudo jadeo ante la delgada figura de Draco, quien se encontraba sentado frente a un hermoso piano de cola, moviendo sus manos con gracia de un lado a otro del teclado, maravillándolo con el sonido.

_Franz Liszt - Liebesträume. Drei Notturni  
Liebestraum Nr. 3: O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst_

_Sueños de amor. Tres Nocturnos  
Tercer sueño de amor: Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas_

Harry reconoció la melodía al instante, pues era la misma que había escuchado una y otra vez desde el día en que Theodore Nott compartió con él fragmentos de su pasado. Por supuesto, los movimientos de Draco eran mucho más suaves y tranquilos que los de Nott, dándole un toque especial a la melodía. El auror dio un paso hacia adelante, esperando no hacer demasiado ruido, pues no quería que la canción terminara jamás.

―Cierra la puerta ―dijo Malfoy con voz suave, sin dejar de tocar.

A Harry le hubiera gustado que el rubio se dignara a mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, éste estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía. Esperó en silencio, admirando todos y cada uno de los elegantes movimientos de Draco. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía tocando un instrumento que no fuera el violín, en su casa lo había escuchado desde la cocina, pero por supuesto, presenciarlo desde un primer plano era algo completamente diferente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a Draco de pie, mirándolo de frente.

―Me han dicho que me buscabas ―dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, sin cortar el contacto visual entre ellos ni un solo momento―. Me cansé de esperar.

―Sí, bueno… ―Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder seguir hablando.

―La música siempre me ha ayudado a reponerme, ¿sabes? La confusión parece desaparecer en cuanto mis dedos tocan la maravillosa superficie de un violín, o en este caso, de un piano ―el Slytherin se encogió de hombros y se recargó sobre la tapa del piano.

―Ya veo… ―contestó el auror, sin terminar de comprender qué es lo que intentaba decirle.

De alguna manera el rubio pareció leer sus pensamientos y continuó hablando.

―Liebesträume era una de las piezas favoritas de Theodore, solía tocarla para mí hace mucho tiempo. Siempre que lo necesitaba ―dijo Draco, sonriendo para sí mismo―. He estado confundido últimamente, pues haces muchas cosas que simplemente no logro comprender ―suspiró, después alzó el rostro, clavando sus ojos grises en él―. Sin embargo, creo que puedo darme una vaga idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Harry tragó duro sin poder evitarlo, pues el nudo en su garganta estaba a punto de cortarle la respiración. Intentó hablar, intervenir en el monólogo del violinista al que tanto amaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los nervios le estaban matando. Entonces Draco abrió la boca, soltando la pregunta que de manera inconsciente estaba esperando:

―¿Has recuperado la memoria, Harry?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[1] En latín: desde el fondo de mi alma. O eso dice Google orz

.

¡Hola a todas!

Por fin está listo el capítulo once, el cual, marca el inicio de la recta final. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentario, en verdad que me animan a continuar, pues ver que mi fic es tan bien recibido me hace muy muy feliz ^ ^ Espero que puedan descargarse la versión de _Liebesträume _de Draco, seguro que les gustará :'D

Lamento mucho la demora, por ahora mis pocas neuronas están concentradas en el fic del Big Bang y la verdad, llevar las dos es un poquito difícil T.T No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuándo podré actualizar otra vez, pero créanme que en verdad me esforzaré para que sea pronto.

Como siempre, un beso enorme a mi beta: **motoko_cydalima** a quien le pido millones de disculpas por los errores tan feos que le tocó corregir…  
¡Es mi culpa por no fijarme bien! Orz

Ahora me voy a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
